Case Study 108
by Eponyme
Summary: Le Dr Sweets compile un rapport sur le partenariat Booth / Brennan, mais avant qu'il puisse le terminer, il a besoin de les mettre dans certaines situations qui vont tester leur partenariat...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà une nouvelle traduction, cette fois d'une histoire de Coffeetalk (le titre est le même)._

_Bonne lecture_

_Disclaimer: Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient_

Chapitre 1 – Le plan

Sweets était assis à son bureau, ses yeux voyageant dans la pièce alors qu'il réfléchissait à son idée. Des dossiers étaient empilés à sa droite, chacun d'eux contenant un rapport détaillé sur un binôme du FBI avec qui il travaillait. Le seul rapport incomplet était en face de lui, complètement vierge à part les faibles traces de gomme qui parsemaient la page.

Deux fois par an, il devait évaluer chacun de ces partenariats et soumettre ses résultats au FBI, et deux fois par an il finissait tôt tous les rapports, tous sauf un. Il était difficile de décrire par écrit le Dr Brennan et l'Agent Booth ; ils étaient le genre de personnes que vous devez voir en personne avant d'émettre un jugement sur eux ou leur partenariat.

Encore une fois, il avait ce qu'il pouvait, mais alors qu'il relisait ses notes et les questionnaires qu'ils avaient remplis tout au long de leurs nombreuses séances, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que ce n'était pas assez. Comme Booth l'avait fait remarquer à leur première séance, ses statistiques lui semblaient tout à coup superficielles. Par moments, elles l'avaient aidé à découvrir les problèmes potentiels qui menaçaient la relation professionnelle de Booth et Brennan, mais en même temps elles ne l'aidaient ni à l'améliorer, ni même à la comprendre.

Il compulsa ses notes une fois de plus avant de les mettre dans le dossier et de prendre une feuille blanche. Ce dont il avait besoin c'était plus qu'une preuve. Une meilleure preuve. Bien sûr, pour avoir une preuve, vous devez faire une etude, et avant d'étudier quoi que ce soit, vous avez besoin d'un plan.

Il commença à griffonner.

_Etude de cas n° 108_

_Préliminaires à l'étude :_

_- Les données montrent un fort attachement émotionnel entre les participants, irrégulier dans le contexte actuel du partenariat professionnel_

_- Les participants ne veulent pas admettre un attachement d'une telle importance_

_- L'attachement a augmenté au cours du temps (voir l'étude de cas n°304 conduite par le Dr Wyatt)_

_Objectifs de l'étude :_

_-Explorer la conscience qu'ont les participants de leur attachement_

_- Explorer les possibles effets positifs / négatifs d'une relation sociale_

_- Explorer les possibles effets positifs / négatifs de l'ignorance d'une relation sociale_

_Méthodes possibles d'étude :_

_- Consulter les participants à propos de l'autre, individuellement_

_- Confronter les participants à une série de situations dans lesquelles ils devront interagir l'un avec l'autre de manière non professionnelle et observer les effets positifs ou négatifs sur leur partenariat professionnel_

_- Eliminer l'interaction sociale pendant une certaine période et observer les effets positifs ou négatifs sur leur partenariat professionnel_

Il sourit fièrement en voyant le gribouiller qui couvrait la page, et composa le numéro de son superviseur au FBI. Le reste des rapports pourrait être rendu cet après-midi, mais il y avait un dossier qui avait besoin d'être approfondi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – L'accroche

Parce qu'un appel téléphonique n'est jamais suffisant, Sweets était assis en face de son superviseur du FBI une heure plus tard, regardant l'homme froncer les sourcils en lisant son étude de cas.

Après un moment, il soupira profondément, s'installa au fond de son fauteuil et regarda Sweets. « Alors vous voulez du temps pour effectuer une étude de cas sur Booth et sa partenaire. »

Sweets hocha la tête en souriant. « C'est tout à fait cela, Agent Gilmore. »

Il hésita avant de continuer. « Je n'aime pas donner un délai supplémentaire, Dr Sweets, cela devient vite ingérable. »

« J'en suis conscient, Monsieur, mais je sens que dans ce cas, mes résultats seront bénéfiques au partenariat. »

L'Agent Gilmore ricana en grattant sa barbe sur son menton. « Eh bien, je l'espère. Parlez-moi de cette étude. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez découvrir, comment allez-vous faire, et de quoi avez-vous besoin? »

Sweets sourit. « Eh bien, comme je l'ai écrit, j'ai besoin d'évaluer si l'Agent Booth et le Dr Brennan sont conscients ou non de leurs sentiments cachés l'un envers l'autre, et si la poursuite de ses sentiments serait dommageable pour leur partenariat.

« Je vois. Et vous êtes sûr que ces deux-là ont des 'sentiments cachés' ? »

Le psychologue rit doucement. « Oui, sûr et certain. »

L'Agent prit un instant pour réfléchir. « Et pourquoi y a-t-il urgence soudain ? S'ils l'ont ignoré pendant les 3 dernières années sans complication visible, on pourrait garder les choses telles qu'elles sont. »

Sweets soupira. « Vous ne pouvez pas cacher quelque chose pour toujours, Agent Gilmore. A terme, comme leur attachement va se renforcer, ignorer ces sentiments fera plus de mal que de bien. »

« Très bien, alors qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ? »

« Je dois évaluer les effets d'une relation romantique sur leur partenariat professionnel, et s'ils vont confronter leurs sentiments ou continuer à les cacher. »

« Et comment exactement allez-vous faire ? »

« Eh bien, je vais soumettre le Dr Brennan et l'Agent Booth à une série de circonstances qui vont les forcer à agir comme un couple, comme partager un lieu de vie, un lieu fermé, organiser un voyage, sortir ensemble en public… et voir si les disputes ou complications que cela va amener affectent leur relation de travail.

« Cela semble risqué, Dr Sweets. »

Il hésita. « Ce n'est pas tout, Agent Gilmore. Les études montrent que pour supprimer un attachement émotionnel grandissant tel que celui-ci, les sujets s'éloignent eux-mêmes de l'objet de leur affection, soit physiquement, soit émotionnellement. Cela veut dire que si nous ne faisons rien, l'Agent Booth et le Dr Brennan vont probablement commencer à s'éviter l'un l'autre. »

« J'espère que vous pouvez faire quelque chose. »

Sweets tapa nerveusement du pied avant de continuer lentement. « Après les avoir forcés à passer du temps ensemble, on doit les séparer pendant un certain temps, sauf quand ils sont au travail. Eliminer l'élément social de leur partenariat peut nous aider à comprendre comment leur partenariat professionnel peut être affecté si leurs sentiments les amènent à se disputer ou à s'ignorer. »

Gilmore soupira encore, plus fort qu'auparavant. « Je n'aime pas cela, Dr Sweets. »

« J'en étais presque certain. »

« Alors vous saviez probablement aussi que je dois accepter. Booth et Brennan sont ma meilleure équipe actuellement, et il est dans l'intérêt de l'organisation de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leur partenariat. Alors… de quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Sweets ne put cacher son excitation alors qu'il travaillait sur les derniers détails du marché avec l'Agent Gilmore, et alors qu'il sortait, le dossier dans une main, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Booth et Brennan ne seraient pas les seuls reliés à son étude.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews_

Chapitre 3 – La liste

Booth se tortillait sur le fauteuil en cuir grinçant de la salle d'attente de Sweets, regardant sa partenaire assise calmement à côté de lui, absorbée dans un article de _La Psychologie aujourd'hui_. Le morceau de ciel visible à travers la plus proche fenêtre était devenu d'un noir d'encre, et la pièce était silencieuse, excepté le bruit monotone de l'horloge murale et le frottement du pantalon de Booth, alors qu'il essayait de s'installer sur l'inconfortable coussin.

Il se glissa plus près de Brennan, espérant que le bruit de son pantalon sur le cuir serait suffisant pour la distraire de son article, assez longtemps pour lui permettre d'engager une conversation. Il pouvait presque sentir le parfum de ses cheveux quand il fut interrompu par Sweets, qui ouvrait la porte de son bureau et les invitait à entrer. Brennan ferma le magazine avec réticence et ils se levèrent en même temps, sa main se mettant instinctivement dans le bas de son dos.

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire alors qu'ils entraient et s'asseyaient côte à côte sur les sièges tout aussi inconfortables en face du bureau du psychologue. S'appuyant sur le dossier bien rembourré de son fauteuil, Sweets croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et observa le couple avant de commencer.

« Ainsi que vous l'avez sûrement deviné, comme nous sommes un samedi, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous normal. »

« Oui, eh bien vous voyez, le fait que vous m'avez interrompu au milieu de mon Pad Thai était aussi un bon indice. »

Le sourire de Sweets perdit plusieurs watts. « Je comprends votre frustration après mon appel, Agent Booth, votre sarcasme me semble inutile. »

Booth ouvrit la bouche, mais son attention fut distraite quand il sentit une main légère sur son avant-bras. Brennan haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive quand il la regarda, et oubliant même pourquoi il était en colère, il se relaxa dans son siège et se focalisa de nouveau sur Sweets.

« Très bien, maintenant que votre hostilité s'est exprimée, on peut y aller. »

D'une serviette à côté de son bureau, il sortit un dossier, rempli de notes. Les pages cornées du dessous contrastaient avec les bords intacts des documents les plus récents sur le dessus, et cela rappela à Booth un dossier du FBI étudié lentement et longuement. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas cela quand Sweets leur dit que ce dossier était la documentation sur leurs sessions des derniers mois. Après s'être indigné de cette violation d'intimité, Booth commença à se demander pourquoi il les avait appelés au milieu du déjeuner, juste pour leur montrer un vieux dossier.

Le froncement de sourcils de Brennan lui indiquait qu'elle se posait la même question, alors que Sweets commençait son explication. « Je viens d'avoir la permission de mes supérieurs du FBI de conduire une étude sur vous deux et votre partenariat dans un environnement contrôlé durant les prochaines semaines, pour évaluer certaines choses. »

Il sortit 2 feuilles de son dossier, et en fit glisser une vers chacun d'entre eux en continuant. « Je dois compiler un rapport sur votre partenariat professionnel, mais pour faire cela, j'ai besoin de revoir quelques aspects de votre relation personnelle d'abord. Vous allez continuer vos sessions de thérapie hebdomadaires, entre lesquelles vous allez devoir atteindre des objectifs. Quand nous nous verrons en fin de semaine, nous discuterons de la semaine et de toute complication que le challenge a pu entraîner. A la fin de l'étude, je reverrai mes découvertes et pour chaque point je donnerai un verdict sur comment votre partenariat devrait procéder. »

« Woah, woah, woah, attendez une seconde. De quel type de challenges parlons-nous exactement ? »

Sweets sortit 2 autres feuilles du dossier. « Eh bien, Agent Booth, j'ai fait une liste pour que vous puissiez l'étudier. L'idée est de vous mettre dans des situations similaires à celles auxquelles vous devriez faire face dans … » Il hésita, ne sachant pas comment continuer. « … dans une relation personnelle intime. »

Les yeux de Booth glissèrent vers sa partenaire alors qu'il se penchait sur le bureau du thérapeute, et il commença sur le ton de la confidence. « Vous voulez dire que vous voulez que nous agissions comme… comme si nous étions… vous savez… un couple ? » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure alors qu'il finissait la phrase, et Sweets sourit.

« C'est cela, Agent Booth. Pour les prochaines semaines, vous et le Dr Brennan êtes, du moins pour moi et le FBI, un couple. »

Leur ébahissement se traduisait en une expression identique sur leur visage, et leur soudain silence donna à Sweets l'occasion de leur donner une seconde feuille de papier.

« Ce sont des situations simples auxquelles vous devrez vous conformer, et les challenges auxquels vous devrez faire face. J'en ai une version plus détaillée dans le dossier, avec les objectifs de chaque exercice, mais je l'ai résumée pour l'Agent Booth. »

Booth eut l'air encore plus surpris. « Hey, attendez, ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas le _geek_ que je ne peux pas le comprendre. »

Brennan lui lança un regard, et il leva les mains de manière défensive. « Enfin moi ce que j'en dis. »

Sweets lui laissa un moment pour lever les yeux au ciel avant de continuer. « Tous les frais et équipements sont assurés par le FBI, et vous êtes, bien sûr, exemptés de toute obligation sur les affaires en cours. »

« Attendez, quoi? » Brennan détacha son attention de Booth. « On ne va plus résoudre d'affaire ? »

Sweets sourit. « En ce qui vous concerne, Dr Brennan, pour les prochaines semaines, il n'y a plus d'affaire. »

Booth et Brennan se retrouvaient soudain du même côté. « Quoi, non, vous ne pouvez pas juste faire ça. Je veux dire, est-ce que ce n'est pas violer, vous savez, un droit de l'homme ou quelque chose ? » Il se tourna vers sa partenaire, s'adressant à elle plus calmement. « Allez, Bones, aidez-moi sur ce coup-là. »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas avocate, Booth. » Elle se tourna vers Sweets. « Mais je suis d'accord avec lui. Si nous devons vous soumettre à cette évaluation pendant les prochains mois, on devrait au moins pouvoir travailler en même temps. »

« J'ai dit semaines, Dr Brennan, pas mois, et l'idée générale est que vous n'êtes pas supposés travailler. Sérieusement, vous êtes vraiment déçus ? Parce que, dites-moi si je me trompe, mais manquer le travail ne rend-il pas les gens, vous savez, _heureux_ ? »

Booth ricana. « Je suis désolé, mais avez-vous rencontré Bones ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Booth, ce n'est pas juste. J'ai une vie en dehors du travail. »

Sweets y vit une occasion. « Et comment passez-vous votre temps quand vous ne travaillez pas, Dr Brennan ? »

« Oh non. Non, non, non, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Vous transformez ça en une session de thérapie, hein ? Bien essayé, Sweets, mais Bones et moi avons un repas Thai qui refroidit qui nous attend, alors on va prendre ces listes, et partir, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Il se leva, rassembla ses affaires et tapota l'épaule de sa partenaire. « Venez, on y va, Bones. »

Le sourire du psychologue disparut et il se leva pour essayer de les arrêter, alors que Brennan et Booth s'approchaient de la porte. « Et merci encore pour les listes. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir, Sweets. »

« Mais le… »

Il n'alla pas plus loin, alors que Booth guidait Brennan dehors, puis se tourna en lui envoyant un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte.

Sweets soupira de frustration en entendant leur pas s'éloigner, mais alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans son fauteuil, un sourire réapparut sur son visage. Aussi difficiles qu'ils fussent, il y avait quelque chose qui les rendait impossibles à détester. Gloussant légèrement, il ramena le dossier en face de lui, se ré-installa dans son fauteuil et le relut encore une fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 - Les Challenges

Brennan, assise sur le siège passager du SUV de Booth, jouait distraitement avec le coin de sa liste, pliée sur ses genoux. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent la lire ensemble, et alors qu'elle trouvait cela frustrant et contre-productif, elle avait accepté d'attendre qu'ils arrivent au diner avant de l'ouvrir. Elle essayait d'arrêter de spéculer sur ce que Sweets avait écrit, mais la curiosité était impossible à éviter.

Les lumières approchantes du Liberty Diner tendirent encore ses nerfs, et son regard glissa automatiquement vers son partenaire. Sa main était nonchalamment posée sur le volant d'une manière qui se voulait décontractée, mais elle voyait à sa mâchoire serrée et à ses yeux qu'il était tout sauf décontracté. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il était mal à l'aise à cause de la liste pliée dans sa ceinture ou juste parce qu'il détestait le silence.

Elle leva la main et lui tapota l'épaule. « Hey, Booth… »

« Oui Bones »

« Qu'est-ce que Sweets voulait dire quand il a dit qu'il allait prononcer un verdict sur notre partenariat ? »

Il se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise. « Je… je ne sais pas, Bones, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

_Menteur._

Elle baissa les yeux vers la liste, pensive.

« Booth, je pense que nous devons faire ce qu'il dit. »

Il gloussa. « Oui, eh bien, Bones, je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup le choix sur ce coup-là. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Booth. Je dis juste qu'il est important que nous… c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils nous séparent. »

Booth se tourna vers elle. « Hey, Bones, vous savez que ça n'arrivera pas. »

Elle évita son regard. « Je pense que quoi qu'il y ait sur cette liste, nous devons le faire sérieusement, c'est tout. »

Il sourit une nouvelle fois. « Hey, je suis toujours sérieux. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Vous devenez sarcastique. »

« Non, je ne suis jamais sarcastique. »

« Le sarcasme, ce n'est pas être sérieux. »

Il rit légèrement, et se tourna encore pour la regarder d'un air plus sérieux.

« Ecoutez, Bones, quand il s'agit de notre partenariat, je suis à fond dedans. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête. « Je ne suis pas complètement sûre de ce que cela signifie, mais je pense que je le suis aussi. »

« OK ». Il arrêta la voiture et lui sourit. « Maintenant prenez votre liste et on y va. Je pourrais mourir pour du café, et il y a un morceau de tarte aux cerises là-bas avec mon nom dessus. »

« Booth, vous allez mettre de la tarte sur votre liste. »

Il la regarda. « C'est vrai. Je ferai une copie de la vôtre. »

Elle leva sa feuille pour l'examiner. « Vous savez, c'est en fait assez clair. Sweets a fait des grandes catégories basées sur nos arrangements de la semaine, plus une série de sous-catégories dans chacune, avec les challenges que nous devrons réussir. »

« Oui, eh bien, on savait déjà que le gamin était un intello. C'est vraiment la seule chose dans tout ça qui ne soit _pas_ une surprise. »

Il regarda sa propre feuille.

_Case Study 108_

_Semaine 1 : Meubler un appartement mis à disposition par le FBI_

_Planifier, préparer et manger les repas ensemble_

_Aller acheter les meubles et la décoration pour le living-room_

_Peindre la chambre d'amis de la couleur de votre choix_

_Programmer les chaînes de la télévision_

_Déménager quelques-uns de vos biens dans l'appartement_

_Semaine 2 : Emménager ensemble_

_Organiser les arrangements pour la nuit_

_Organiser les déplacements avec le véhicule du FBI_

_Inviter des amis en commun pour le dîner_

_Inviter Parker pour le week-end_

_Organiser chacun son tour les activités en commun pour les soirées_

_Semaine 3 : Voyage vers le mariage de l'Agent Stanfield_

_Trouver votre chemin jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie_

_Passer au moins 2 nuits dans une chambre d'hôtel à 1 lit_

_Sortir dîner dans un endroit chic_

_Acheter des vêtements et un cadeau de mariage pour l'Agent Stanfield_

_Aller ensemble au mariage de l'Agent Stanfield et à la réception_

Le cerveau de Booth était bombardé de questions, mais il était aussi pris par un étrange sentiment d'excitation nerveuse qui lui interdisait de les formuler. Il sourit à sa partenaire, qui arborait une expression similaire, avant de reporter son attention sur sa tarte pour cacher son sourire.

_A fond dedans._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The apartment

Chapitre 5 – L'appartement

_Semaine 1: Meubler l'appartement mis à disposition par le FBI_

« Booth, comment allons-nous vivre ensemble ici, cet endroit est petit. »

« Oui, petit comparé à chez vous, peut-être. Comparé à chez moi, c'est confortable. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien je ne pense pas que ce soit confortable. »

« Allez, essayez d'être positive, Bones. » Il sourit. « On va le meubler, vous vous souvenez ? Vous savez à quoi je pense? »

« Encore moins d'espace? »

« Une grande télé à écran plasma. »

« Booth… »

Il s'approcha du mur blanc de ce qui semblait être le living-room. « Juste là, vous voyez ? Les matches de foot du vendredi, les films, et je parie qu'on peut même vous prendre la chaîne découverte. »

Elle le regarda un moment ; il ressemblait à un enfant qui aurait beaucoup grandi, tandis qu'il gesticulait avec excitation à côté du mur. Son visage était si plein d'espoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas discuter.

« Je suppose que ça ne sera pas si mal une fois que nous l'aurons peint… »

Son sourire faiblit. « Oh non, je sais ce que vous pensez, et on ne va pas peindre cet endroit en rouge. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que le rouge c'est déprimant Bones, et agressif. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Booth, il n'y a rien de mal dans la couleur rouge. En fait, pour les Egyptiens… »

« Vous savez quoi, Bones ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'une leçon d'histoire. En plus, on peut seulement peindre la chambre d'amis. »

« Si on paye les frais supplémentaire, je suis sûre que le FBI ne dira rien si on peint aussi les autres pièces. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi le FBI a des appartements à D.C. ? Je veux dire, je suppose qu'il ne les loue pas uniquement pour les exercices de construction du partenariat… »

Booth regarda ses pieds, mal à l'aise, avant de reporter ses yeux sur elle. « Les snipers les utilisent. Le tir est plus précis. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler une réponse avant que l'agent du FBI qui les avait accompagnés ne revienne dans la pièce.

« Si vous êtes prêts, venez et je vous montre les chambres. Je ne veux pas vous bousculer, mais je dois aller… »

Booth hocha la tête et passa devant Brennan pour suivre l'agent. Elle prit encore une minute pour regarder autour d'elle avant de les suivre.

La pièce principale constituait le living-room et la cuisine, séparés par un petit îlot. Le mur de derrière présentait plusieurs fenêtres ouvertes sur une petite terrasse. A sa gauche il y avait un couloir, d'où Booth l'appelait.

« Hey, Bones, venez voir ça ! »

Elle s'approcha de la première porte sur la gauche, pour voir Booth allongé sur le lit double, avec un grand sourire, alors que le matelas flottait bizarrement autour de lui.

« Lit à eau, Bones ! Allez, sautez dessus ! »

Elle sourit. « Booth, ne soyez pas ridicule. »

Il s'assit et tapota la place à côté de lui. « Allez, Bones, ça ne mord pas. Cette chambre est la mienne, au fait. »

Elle s'approcha. « Ca me va ; les études montrent que les matelas fermes sont meilleurs pour… »

Mais ses mots s'envolèrent alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le lit. Booth la regardait, son sourire s'élargissant encore en voyant son expression perplexe.

« Sympa, hein ? » Il bougea un peu, et elle sentit l'eau sous elle.

« Je dois admettre que c'est très relaxant. »

Elle commença à bouger elle-même, puis capta le regard de l'agent, attendant patiemment à la porte, et reprit une certaine contenance.

« Allez, Booth, on va voir les autres pièces. »

En face de la chambre de Booth se trouvait une autre chambre de bonne taille, meublée de la même manière excepté le matelas normal. Ils continuèrent dans le couloir pour voir la chambre d'amis, puis la salle de bains.

« Attendez… » Booth avait l'air mal à l'aise alors que l'agent ouvrait la porte pour dévoiler une baignoire, des toilettes et un lavabo. « C'est la dernière porte. »

« C'est exact, Agent Booth. »

« Cela veut dire qu'il n'y a qu'une salle de bains. »

« Encore exact, Agent Booth. »

Booth rit nerveusement et commença à reculer. « Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. »

Brennan eut l'air perplexe. « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? »

Il regarda l'agent avant de s'approcher de Brennan et de murmurer: « On ne va pas _partager une salle de bains_. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Booth, ce n'est pas comme si on y allait en même temps. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, et il se demanda si elle pouvait essayer d'être un peu moins rationnelle pour une fois. « Oui, mais je vais mettre ma brosse à dents là, et vous, vous savez, tous vos… trucs de_ femme_, et je ne veux pas… » Il haussa les sourcils d'exaspération. « Allez, Bones, honnêtement, vous ne voyez pas ce qui me dérange ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête ; il grogna de frustration avant de se tourner vers l'agent, qui les regardait avec amusement.

« Merci pour la visite, Agent Jeffery. Je suis désolé de vous voir partir si tôt, mais je sais que vous avez un gros poisson à attraper ; on pourra vous appeler si on a des questions, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Gloussant toujours, l'agent laissa un Booth un peu agressif et une Brennan un peu déphasée visiter leur nouvel appartement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 - Shopping

_Aller acheter les meubles et la décoration pour le living-room _

« Hey, Bones, c'est moi. Est-ce que ça va si je passe vous chercher dans … 10 minutes ? J'étais dans le coin et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping."

Brennan pouvait entendre son sourire au téléphone. Elle enleva ses chaussures et mit ses pieds sur le sofa, croisant doucement ses jambes sous elle. « Je ne sais pas, Booth, je n'ai pas encore mangé… » Sa voix était décontractée, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

« Oui, eh bien, on va manger en installant les meubles. En plus… c'est une partie du marché, vous vous souvenez ? »

Même si elle détestait le décevoir, quelque chose avec cette situation la faisait se sentir étrangement agitée.

« Très bien. » Elle s'octroya une petite pause avant de se lancer dans un discours sans queue ni tête. «… mais on ne doit pas oublier de garder les reçus ; on doit les envoyer au FBI quand on aura terminé. Et ce serait irrationnel d'acheter quelque chose de trop grand, parce que notre appartement est petit. Et rien de trop lourd non plus, parce que ce sera mieux qu'on les installe nous-mêmes. »

Il rit. « Couvrez-vous, Bones. Je serai là dans 5 minutes. »

Elle raccrocha en souriant. Habituellement elle avait une affaire pour penser à autre chose ; c'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu de ne pas aller travailler. Même si elle avait tenté de rationaliser la situation plusieurs fois, c'était toujours difficile de ne pas faire de parallèle entre vivre-avec-Booth-pour-de-faux et vivre-avec-Booth-pour de vrai, et, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, elle voulait désespérément une affaire pour se plonger dedans.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'affaire, alors au lieu de cela, elle était assise sur son sofa, fredonnant distraitement, jusqu'à ce que son partenaire frappe à la porte ; elle traversa la pièce à pieds nus.

_Plutôt pas mal._

Souriant, elle attrapa son manteau et ses clés et ouvrit la porte.

« Hey, vous êtes prêt ? »

Il rit. « Ouais, Bones, je le suis, mais je pense que _vous_ avez oublié quelque chose. » Haussant les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre, il fit un signe de la tête vers ses pieds. « Mesdames et messieurs, la Comtesse aux pieds nus. Vous avez un peu d'un hobbit là, Bones. »

Elle regarda ses pieds et s'entendis glousser d'embarras. Enfilant une paire de mocassins, elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle et suivit Booth.

« Hey, Booth, attendez… Qu'est-ce qu'un hobbit ? »

…

En général, Booth n'était pas de ceux qui dépensent de grosses sommes d'argent dans les meubles. En général, il ne dépensait pas d'argent sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que la nourriture et le loyer. Mais, comme rien dans cette situation, ou dans sa relation avec le Dr Brennan, n'était proche de la normalité, il se retrouva bientôt dans une boutique de meubles exotiques et onéreux, pendant que sa partenaire lui apprenait la signification anthropologique des bois exotiques, dont les noms comportaient tant de voyelles qu'ils étaient impossibles à prononcer à moins que vous ayez un rhume.

Alors que son discours dérivait sur les propriétés chimiques du vernis utilisé sur ce bois, il en profita pour s'asseoir délicatement sur un fauteuil, testant son confort.

« Oh, ça alors, Bones, on n'achète pas celui-là ! »

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité, la bouche encore à demi ouverte d'avoir été interrompue. « Pourquoi pas, Booth, c'est une bon fauteuil. Extrêmement bien fait. »

Il tenta de s'installer au fond du fauteuil, grimaçant légèrement en sentant le bois rigide. « Parce que, Bones, personne ne peut s'asseoir dans ce truc. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que personne n'a le derrière _carré_. »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si mal. »

« Ouais, vous êtes sûre de ça, Bones ? Pourquoi vous ne venez pas vous asseoir ? » Il revint à sa position initiale et sourit en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, les coins de sa bouche vacillant alors qu'elle s'approchait. « J'ai acheté beaucoup de meubles ici avant et ça a toujours été… » ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de Booth, et elle se tourna pour lui faire face en grimaçant. « C'est même pire que les chaises dans le bureau du Dr Sweets. »

Il rit en la poussant gentiment du coude. « Hey, c'était drôle, Bones. »

Ils se sourirent, puis le sourire de Booth faiblit alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur elle. Quand il recommença à parler, ce fut plus doucement.

« Alors… on devrait sortir d'ici. »

Ses yeux vacillèrent à cause du changement de ton et elle se leva en s'éclaircissant la voix.

« Oui, on y va. Comme on est limités par les contraintes financières du FBI, de toute façon, on pourrait aussi bien chercher une alternative moins onéreuse. »

Son sourire revint alors qu'il la suivait en dehors de la boutique. « Ouais, c'est vrai, parce qu'on doit garder de l'argent pour l'écran plat. »

Finalement, Booth et Brennan réussirent avec leur propre version des négociations à choisir les meubles pour le living-room. Elle pouvait avoir son canapé rouge s'il avait la grande télé, et il pouvait avoir le fauteuil avec repose-pieds s'il la laissait acheter le tapis avec le dessin africain. Après une après-midi de discussions et de route, ils réussirent finalement à avoir un ensemble d'articles qui correspondait à la fois au goût de Brennan et au confort de Booth.

Mais, comme abordable voulait dire « à monter soi-même », ils avaient encore devant eux une soirée pour assembler tables et étagères, et aucun d'eux n'avait mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner, mis à part la moitié de cookie que Booth avait trouvé dans sa poche un peu plus tôt. Maintenant, ils revenaient à l'appartement dans le SUV, en silence à part le bruit que faisait l'estomac de Booth. Il soupira.

« J'ai faim. »

Elle ricana, les sourcils levés de manière suggestive en lançant un regard à son ventre. « Je m'en doutais. »

Il se tourna vers elle. « Ecoutez, je sais que Sweets veut, vous savez, qu'on planifie tous ces repas élaborés, mais je pense qu'on a pas mal de travail devant nous, et ça me semble être le bon moment pour un super _sandwich au fromage grillé_. » Il lui sourit. « Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Brennan lui sourit en retour. « Mon père en faisait beaucoup quand nous étions enfants. » Elle s'arrêta, devenant plus sérieuse. « J'ai essayé d'en faire une fois après qu'il soit parti, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. »

Booth fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?"

Elle se tourna vers lui, grimaçant d'embarras. « Je l'ai brûlé. »

Il rit. « Vous avez mémorisé le tableau périodique depuis que vous savez parler, mais vous ne savez pas faire un sandwich au fromage grillé ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, incrédule. « Eh bien, ce sont 2 choses très différentes, Booth. »

Il prit un virage sec pour entrer sur le parking d'une épicerie en continuant. « Ecoutez, Bones, dites ce que vous voulez, mais la vie n'est pas la vie sans fromage grillé, alors… » il lui lança un de ces sourires charmeurs « alors ce sera du fromage grillé.»

…

Brennan était assise sur le tapis du living-room, entourée de boîtes de toutes tailles, éparpillées partout sur le plancher. Habituellement, elle aurait préféré manger dans la cuisine, sur une table adéquate, ou sur un de ces tabourets de bar autour de l'îlot, mais ce soir, le feu crépitant doucement dans la cheminée faisait de la pièce presque remplie la plus confortable de la maison.

Elle avait été interdite de cuisine pendant que Booth s'occupait du fromage grillé, elle avait donc passé plusieurs minutes au téléphone avec Angela en attendant qu'il la laisse entrer. Les choses au Jeffersonian allaient doucement depuis qu'elle était partie, mais elle avait fait promettre à son amie de la tenir au courant si quelque chose arrivait ; même si elle ne pouvait pas aller travailler, elle était toujours déterminée à contribuer autant que possible aux affaires les plus difficiles.

« Ma chérie, j'ai compris que tu t'inquiétais à propos du travail, mais je meurs d'envie que tu le dises comment ça se passe avec Booth. »

« On vient d'aller acheter les meubles pour le living-room. »

Angela attendit un moment pour être sûre que son amie n'allait pas développer elle-même.

« Et ? »

« On a acheté un canapé… un rouge. »

« Quelque chose d'autre ? »

Brennan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand le visage souriant de Booth entra dans son champ de vision, et il commença à gesticuler en direction de la cuisine.

« Non, non… pas vraiment. Ecoute, Ange, je dois y aller. Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? Et passe le bonjour à Hodgins pour moi. »

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire d'Angela à l'autre bout de la ligne quand elle répondit : « OK, bye, ma chérie. Amuse-toi bien avec Booth. »

Elles raccrochèrent et Angela secoua la tête en souriant. _Certaines choses ne ternissent jamais._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 – Fromage grillé

_Planifier, préparer et manger tous les repas ensemble_

Brennan glissa délicatement la spatule sous le sandwich de fromage grillé, la langue entre les dents et le front creusé par la concentration. D'un geste rapide, elle la retourna pour dévoiler une face parfaitement dorée. Booth sourit fièrement, la tapant sur l'épaule. « Vous voyez, Bones, vous n'avez pas brûlé celui-là. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Booth, arrêtez, je dois me concentrer sur l'autre côté. »

Son sourire se transforma en un sérieux feint et sa voix se changea en un murmure. « Désolé, Bones. »

Elle reporta son regard sur le sandwich, mordillant sa lèvre alors qu'elle glissait la spatule en dessous une nouvelle fois.

« Assiette ? »

Booth se tourna et attrapa une assiette en plastique sur le comptoir derrière lui, assiette déjà remplie de plusieurs tentatives brûlées. Il la lui tendit pour qu'elle puisse y faire basculer le sandwich comme il le lui avait appris.

« Assiette. »

A deux mains, elle enleva son œuvre de la poêle et la lança en l'air. Elle suivit des yeux le mouvement alors que le sandwich ratait l'assiette sur son chemin vers le sol. Booth s'accroupit et l'attrapa instinctivement, grimaçant alors que ses doigts rencontraient le pain chaud. Il le lança sur le comptoir, secouant sa main.

« Bon Dieu, Bones, un peu moins d'enthousiasme la prochaine fois. »

Mais sa grimace se changea en un sourire quand il regarda le sandwich sur le comptoir. « Hey, regardez. Il est parfait. »

Elle le regarda, surprise. « Ah oui? »

Il sourit. « Oui, vous voyez comment les faces sont toastées de manière égale ? Qu'aucune n'est noire ? C'est à _ça_ que du fromage grillé est _censé_ ressembler. Hey, je pense que celui-ci a gagné une place sur la bonne assiette, où, jusqu'à maintenant, seuls _mes_ sandwiches sont posés. »

Il glissa une spatule sous le sandwich et le lança de manière experte sur une seconde assiette, pleine de fromage parfaitement grillé. Elle regarda sa pile, noircie et brûlée.

« On devrait manger ceux-là aussi, Booth, ce serait du gâchis. »

Il fit la grimace. « Hum… oui. Peut-être après ceux-ci. »

Elle le suivit dans l'autre pièce, où le feu crépitait et s'assit près de la cheminée. Booth déplaça une boîte pour y poser l'assiette, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Attendez une minute, Bones, je reviens. Je vais juste enlever ce tablier. » Il pointa son doigt sur elle. « Ne commencez pas sans moi. »

Elle rit en le voyant disparaître, puis revenir, sans tablier mais avec des serviettes. Il s'assit en face d'elle près du feu, lui tendit la moitié de la pile et se tourna vers l'assiette, souriant fièrement alors qu'elle le rejoignait. « Regardez, Bones, le vôtre est le plus beau. »

Elle sourit, regardant son sandwich. « Vous croyez ? »

Il acquiesça, la regardant dans les yeux un moment avant de reporter son attention sur l'assiette. « Maintenant on se dépêche, ils vont refroidir. »

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face au feu, chacun un sandwich à la main, le visage concentré. Il mâcha le sien, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers lui en avalant.

« Pour un simple mélange d'ingrédients, je dois admettre que c'est très bon. »

Il sourit. « Je vous l'avais dit. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, souriant aussi, alors qu'elle se retournait vers le feu et s'appuyait sur un autre carton.

« Vous savez, j'ai manqué le travail toute la journée, mais c'était très sympa. »

Il la regarda, surpris, et son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Oui… c'est vrai. »

Elle lui lança un regard en coin, le feu dansant dans ses yeux.

« Hum, Bones, vous avez, euh… du fromage sur le menton. »

Il le lui indiqua de la tête et elle essaya de l'essuyer à l'aveugle avec le coin de sa serviette. Elle l'entendait rire à côté d'elle.

« Attendez, attendez. » Il se tourna pour poser son sandwich sur l'assiette. « Je vais le faire. »

Regardant son menton, elle se pencha vers lui. Les sourcils froncés, concentré, il s'approcha et tendit la main, prenant avec soin le morceau de fromage entre son pouce et son index et l'écartant. Il le laissa tomber entre eux et remonta ses yeux sur elle, tout comme elle le regardait. Ils se regardèrent un moment, elle souriant, un peu gênée, lui calme, avant que ses yeux ne se baissent.

« Je l'ai eu » marmonna-t-il à ses orteils, se frottant la nuque.

Il se leva soudain en avalant son dernier morceau de sandwich. « Je pense que je vais, euh… nettoyer la cuisine. Il se fait tard, et on devrait commencer tôt. »

Elle commença à se lever, enlevant les miettes de son pantalon. « Laissez-moi vous aider, c'est moi qui ai sali le plus de toute manière. »

« Non, tout va bien, vous n'avez pas fini de manger. » Il regarda l'assiette, puis de nouveau Brennan. « Je vais le faire, Bones, mangez. »

Il sortit de la pièce, disparaissant derrière l'îlot. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau couler et Booth se déplacer dans la cuisine.

Haussant les épaules, elle se tourna vers le feu et prit un autre sandwich, prenant soin cette fois de garder son menton _propre_.


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà, un 2ème chapitre pour ce week-end. J'essaie de publier régulièrement, mais c'est pas facile, donc désolée et merci à ceux qui suivent._

Chapitre 8 – Table de salon et couvertures

A part le grand canapé rouge que Brennan avait insisté pour acheter, tout dans le living-room était encore dans les cartons. Booth revint de la cuisine pour trouver sa partenaire déjà en train d'enlever le polystyrène, sortant les vis et les faisant correspondre avec différents tournevis. Bien que la vue ne le surprenne pas tant que cela, il ne savait pas du tout d'où pouvaient venir les outils.

Elle était assise sur le tapis, le dos tourné vers Booth, et d'après ce qu'il voyait elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était derrière elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, il mit sur son visage ce qu'il espérait être un sourire décontracté, puis s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

« Hey, Bones, vous avez commencé sans moi. »

Elle leva le regard vers lui, dans la pénombre, la tête légèrement penchée. « Oui, eh bien vous ne m'auriez pas laissée vous aider dans la cuisine, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais faire ça à la place. »

« Vous savez, Bones, quelque fois je pense que vous oubliez comment… vous savez… vous relaxer. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le matériel devant elle. Il la vit froncer les sourcils, concentrée, alors qu'elle examinait 2 clous à la lumière. Après un moment, elle revint sur lui, les sourcils levés.

« Alors ? Vous allez vous asseoir et m'aider, ou pas ? »

Souriant, il s'assit en face d'elle et l'aida à trier le tas de vis entre eux en commençant une conversation.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que nous faisons exactement ? »

« C'est notre table de salon. »

Il pouffa. « Toutes ces vis uniquement pour une petite table de salon ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « La noire aurait demandé beaucoup moins de vis. »

Il la regarda. « Je vous ai dit, Bones, que je n'achèterai pas une table de salon avec un visage, d'accord? »

Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais il la coupa. « Et je me fiche de savoir combien d'enfants mennonites l'ont fabriquée, donc ce n'est pas la peine de revenir là-dessus. »

« J'allais juste dire que c'était une très belle table de salon. »

« Oui, eh bien… ne le faites pas. »

Elle le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. « Vous êtes grincheux aujourd'hui, Booth. »

« Je ne suis pas grincheux… c'est seulement que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps à répéter la même conversation encore et encore. »

« Vous êtes grincheux. »

« Je ne suis pas grincheux. »

Elle prit des vis dans sa main. « Si quelque chose vous gêne, Booth, les paramètres de cet exercice impliquent que vous êtes supposé… en discuter avec moi. »

« Vous voulez dire, à part la table de salon ? Parce qu'on a déjà discuté de ça. »

Elle le regarda sans rien dire.

Il s'arrêta, un peu perplexe. « Attendez… vous êtes sérieuse ? »

Son expression demeura la même. « Je… ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être une plaisanterie. »

Les vis étaient triées, Booth commença alors à déplacer les morceaux de table.

« C'est… vous voyez… c'est toute cette course d'obstacles que Sweets nous fait faire. » Il lui tendit la notice. « C'est en suédois, Bones, éclatez-vous ! »

Elle la prit et l'ouvrit à la première page, alors qu'il continuait. « Je n'aime pas me sentir comme si je n'avais rien à dire sur ce qui arrive à moi ou à ma partenaire. »

« C'est vous qui avez dit qu'ils n'allaient pas nous séparer. »

« Oui, eh bien, je suppose que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'ils pourraient le faire. » Il prit une cheville en bois et commença à l'enfoncer dans un des pieds de la table, mais il n'arrivait pas à bien la mettre dans le trou et après un moment, la cheville fut expulsée. Frustré, il la reprit et réessaya. « C'est seulement que, vous savez, j'aime ce que nous faisons. Attraper les méchants."

Elle acquiesce. «Moi aussi… Et vous la mettez dans le mauvais trou; essayez celui de gauche. »

Il fronça les sourcils, momentanément distrait, alors qu'il indiquait de la tête la notice sur ses genoux. « Attendez une minute… vous comprenez ça ? »

Le coin de sa bouche se leva en un demi-sourire. « Pas du tout, mais il y a des images. »

…

Le front de Booth était creusé de manière comique par la concentration alors qu'il insérait la dernière cheville dans ce qui était maintenant la base de leur table de salon. Elle lui accorda un moment pour admirer fièrement son œuvre avant de briser le silence.

« Hey, Booth, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils nous feraient faire tout cela s'ils allaient nous séparer de toute manière ? »

Il prit un instant pour choisir un tournevis avant de commencer à relier un des pieds au plateau de la table. « Je ne sais pas, Bones. Sweets a un sens de l'humour bizarre. Voilà… » Il prit un second tournevis. «… vous commencez par ce côté. »

Elle choisit une vis avec précaution et commença l'autre pied. « Cela semble irrationnel de nous faire faire tout cela pour une plaisanterie. »

Il arrêta de visser un instant et la regarda. « Ecoutez, Bones, peu importe ce qu'ils essaient de faire, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils veulent nous séparer, c'est parce qu'ils veulent nous garder ensemble. Essayez et ayez un peu la foi, d'accord ? »

Elle posa son tournevis et soupira en s'allongeant sur le tapis. « Je suppose que ça a un certain sens. »

Il mit la table de salon sur ses pieds puis claqua fièrement des mains. « Hey, regardez ça, Bones, pas mal du tout. »

Après avoir pris une minute pour admirer leur création, il se glissa à côté d'elle en mettant les mains derrière sa tête, dans la même position que sa partenaire et ferma les yeux. « Ahh, rien de tel qu'une bonne journée de travail manuel. »

Elle le regarda, clignant des yeux. « On a seulement fini une table de salon. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Tard » marmonna-t-il.

Elle tapota doucement des doigts sur son ventre. « Tard comment ? »

Il expira doucement, les yeux toujours fermés. « Trop tard. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, baissant la voix.

« Vous préférez finir demain ? »

Il hocha la tête, à moitié endormi.

« Je nous conduis chez nous ? »

Il secoua la tête, et une légère grimace traversa son visage à la pensée de Brennan derrière le volant de son SUV.

Elle se releva sur un coude, essayant de réfléchir. « Je suppose qu'on pourrait dormir dans nos nouveaux lits pour cette nuit. Je vais aller chercher des couvertures ; on n'avait pas prévu de déménager avant la semaine prochaine, donc les radiateurs sont encore éteints. »

Booth ne répondit pas et elle se dirigea vers les chambres, ouvrit la porte de l'armoire au bout du couloir et sortit plusieurs couvertures en laine. Elle allait en mettre une dans chaque chambre quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de pyjama. Fronçant les sourcils, elle revint dans le living-room en tenant toujours les couvertures.

« Hey, Booth, on n'a pas… » Elle s'arrêta à mi-phrase en remarquant sa respiration régulière et son visage relaxé. Souriant légèrement à la vue de son partenaire, étalé sur le sol, encore tout habillé, endormi devant les restes du feu, elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds vers la place qu'elle venait de quitter, attrapa un oreiller sur le canapé et s'installa à côté de lui.

Dépliant les 2 couvertures, elle s'enroula dans la première et drapa avec soin la seconde sur Booth, retenant son souffle pour ne pas déranger son sommeil. Quand elle eut réussi à le couvrir aussi bien que possible avec la couverture trop petite, elle revint sur son oreiller, s'installant sur le sol dur. Habituellement, elle mettait du temps à s'endormir, surtout quand ses pensées étaient aussi occupées que ce soir, mais avec la respiration régulière de son partenaire à sa gauche, et la douce chaleur de la cheminée à sa droite, elle était endormie avant d'avoir une chance de se préparer psychologiquement à dormir à côté de Booth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Morning After

Chapitre 9 – Le lendemain matin

_- Programmer les chaînes de la télévision_

Si vous essayez d'avoir un torticolis, dormir sur le plancher est probablement l'une de vos meilleures options. La douleur réveilla Brennan, et elle fut soudain très consciente de sa hanche sur le sol dur. Gémissant légèrement, elle roula sur le dos, massant sa hanche en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle était si mal. _J'avais un oreiller._

Avec une certaine réticence, elle ouvrit un œil. La lumière qui traversait la fenêtre de la pièce adjacente plaçait l'heure aux environs de 5h du matin. Grimaçant, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, essayant encore de se rappeler pourquoi elle était par terre et pourquoi elle avait si froid. La réponse était étendue à côté d'elle, sur SON oreiller et avec SA couverture sur la poitrine.

Sa surprise initiale de voir Booth à côté d'elle fut rapidement remplacée par un sentiment dévastateur de gêne. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, regardant instinctivement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la voyait là. Quelque chose à propos de cette situation la faisait se sentir étrangement coupable, comme si elle avait abusé de quelque chose ; elle n'aurait jamais été couchée à côté de lui s'il avait été encore éveillé quand elle était revenue des chambres, donc l'avoir fait alors qu'il dormait lui paraissait sournois.

Bien sûr, la décision n'avait rien à voir avec la volonté de dormir à côté de lui. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien aller dans son lit et passer une nuit confortable avec un oreiller et des couvertures, sur un bon matelas. Elle n'était pas restée à cause de son attitude ô combien relaxée en face du feu, ou de la manière comique dont son visage était écrasé sur le sol. Ce n'était pas du tout à cause de lui… elle était seulement fatiguée.

Mais, aussi frigorifiée et fatiguée qu'elle fût encore, sa conscience ne la laissa pas se recoucher, alors, se forçant à ignorer le coin de la couverture de Booth qui avait glissé, elle se leva avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul.

Grimaçant, elle entra dans la cuisine et prépara du café. Alors qu'il coulait, elle se pencha juste assez pour jeter un regard sur lui dans le living-room, s'assurant qu'il dormait encore. Quand le café fut prêt, elle s'en servit une tasse et se dirigea vers sa chambre et défit le lit pour faire croire qu'elle avait dormi dedans, avant de revenir dans le couloir. Quand elle revint dans la pièce principale, le soleil se levait. Elle le regarda un moment, puis se retourna, s'accordant un autre regard sur Booth.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis sa fuite presque une heure auparavant. Elle s'approcha de lui, en faisant sciemment du bruit. _Rien_. Après l'avoir observé un instant, elle se dirigea vers le canapé rouge à côté de lui en fredonnant. Quand elle atteignit le canapé, elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu gênée, avant de se laisser tomber dessus bruyamment. Le bois craqua et son coude tapa violemment sur l'accoudoir, mais Booth ne sembla rien remarquer. Satisfaite de voir qu'elle n'allait pas le réveiller, elle se leva en se massant le coude et commença à assembler le reste des meubles.

…

A 10 heures, 2 bibliothèques, un meuble TV, le nouveau fauteuil de Booth et plusieurs tableaux avaient rejoint le canapé et la table de salon dans le living-room. Brennan avait réussi à tout assembler autour d'un Booth encore endormi, et maintenant la seule chose qui restait était le si onéreux écran plat. Après avoir pris un instant pour admirer son œuvre, Brennan entra dans la cuisine pour commencer à déjeuner, lançant un rapide regard à son partenaire en quittant la pièce.

Booth avait dormi au son de marteaux et de perceuses, mais l'odeur du bacon le fit se mettre sur ses pieds en quelques instants. Brennan sourit en le voyant se traîner dans la cuisine, groggy. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur un côté, et sa joue portait une large marque rouge, de là où elle avait été écrasée une bonne partie de la nuit. Clignant des yeux dans la lumière du matin, il s'approcha de sa partenaire et s'assit en face d'elle, à côté de l'îlot.

« Bonjour, Bones. »

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire. « Vous avez l'ait d'avoir bien dormi. »

Il rit, ironique. « Oh oui, j'ai très bien dormi. »

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé dormir sur le plancher. »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis… » il lui sourit « j'ai vu que vous m'aviez apporté des couvertures. »

Elle sourit, gênée, fuyant son regard avant de relever les yeux vers lui. « Eh bien, vous alliez avoir des courbatures. Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez froid, en plus. »

Il sourit jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde ailleurs une nouvelle fois, puis se leva et contourna l'îlot pour se retrouver derrière elle. Quand elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, il s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix. « Alors… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Rien, vraiment. Je serai prête dans un instant. »

Il tourna sur ses talons. « Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que j'ai… vous savez… 2 mains valides. » Il les leva. « Vous voyez? Des mains qui peuvent aider. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Booth, tout va bien. »

Il se mit à siffler, se balançant toujours sur ses talons. Au bout d'une minute, elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se tourna pour lui faire face, les mains sur les hanches. « Booth, vous me distrayez. »

Il se figea. « Quoi ? »

« J'essaie de me concentrer, et vous me distrayez. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis la rouvrit. « Vous savez, Bones, quelques fois vous pouvez être _un peu_ énervante. »

« Je ne suis pas énervante, Booth, c'est une demande légitime… »

« Eh bien, vous voyez… j'ai offert mon aide, mais vous avez dit non. » Il leva encore les mains. « Vous avez dit non à mes mains. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, pourquoi vous et vos mains vous n'allez pas mettre la table… c'est prêt. »

Il sourit avec enthousiasme, prenant une poignée de couverts et 2 assiettes. « C'est ce que je disais, Bones. Vous voyez… maintenant nous travaillons avec tout notre potentiel symbiotique. »

Elle rit en secouant la tête, puis s'approcha de la table pour servir le petit-déjeuner.

…

Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans aucune mention de l'endroit où Brennan avait passé la nuit et, après avoir mis la vaisselle dans l'évier à côté des ustensiles du fromage grillé de la veille, ils revinrent dans le living-room pour que Booth installe la télévision. Cela prit très peu de temps, et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour passer en revue la liste des chaînes disponibles.

Booth avait besoin de ses chaînes de sport (_allez, Bones, le match de football du vendredi_) et Brennan insista pour mettre une chaîne info et la chaîne météo. Après ce compromis initial, ils passèrent une demi-heure à se disputer à propos des autres chaînes qu'ils allaient regarder. Enfin, ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord sur plusieurs chaînes cinéma, une chaîne comique et plusieurs chaînes d'enquêtes (_vous savez, Booth, ces séries sont très rarement crédibles scientifiquement parlant_).

Après plusieurs essais, Booth réussit à choisir les chaînes qu'ils voulaient, et Brennan prit une douche pendant qu'il les programmait. Alors qu'il validait la dernière chaîne qu'elle avait coché sur le guide, quelque chose attira son regard, et il ajouta un nom de plus sur la liste, souriant pour lui-même en regardant l'écran :

_Chaîne Découverte_

Hey, si c'était le prix à payer pour qu'elle regarde la télé avec lui, ça lui allait.

Après s'être brièvement retourné pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas revenir tout de suite, il prit la télécommande et se réinstalla sur le canapé en soufflant profondément. _L'heure du football de l'après-midi__._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Ok, guys! Je suis absolument désolée de publier aussi peu souvent... J'espère que cela ne vous fera pas abandonner cette fic... Merci encore de me suivre et pour les reviews..._

Chapitre 10 – Two Stooges

_- Peindre la chambre d'amis de la couleur de votre choix_

Ils en étaient au troisième jour de leur première semaine, et ils avaient déjà réussi presque tous leurs défis. Booth voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec Parker avant que leurs nouveaux arrangements ne soient officiellement mis en place, et Brennan avait été éloignée du labo et de ses fouines plus longtemps que n'importe quand auparavant ; comme ils étaient de toute manière en avance sur le planning, ils décidèrent de prendre un peu de temps pour s'occuper de leurs vies respectives avant de peindre la chambre d'amis.

Après avoir passé la matinée au labo (« Bren, tu n'es pas supposée travailler, tu te souviens ? »), Angela administra à son amie une assiette de frites et 45 minutes de questions à propos de Booth avant de retourner au Jeffersonian pour terminer la reproduction d'une lettre brûlée. Comme Cam avait prévenu Brennan de ne pas revenir au labo, elle se retrouvait encore une fois à n'avoir rien à faire. Elle rentrait chez elle, mais quelque chose à propos de l'idée d'être seule dans l'appartement du FBI lui semblait un peu moins solitaire que l'idée d'être seule chez elle et, se promettant d'éviter de se demander pourquoi, elle prit à gauche dans la rue déjà familière.

Elle ferma la porte, prit de l'eau dans le frigo et resta debout dans la cuisine, se demandant soudain quoi faire. C'est seulement depuis qu'elle avait été forcée _d'arrêter_ de travailler qu'elle avait réalisé pour la première fois quelle part avait son travail dans sa vie. Presque tout ce qu'elle faisait en dehors du labo était centré sur ce qu'elle faisait au labo, et quand elle en était éloignée, elle se sentait étrangement inutile.

L'ennui n'était pas l'un des domaines où le Dr Brennan était experte. Si elle avait été chez elle, elle aurait pris l'un de ses livres et aurait commencé à lire, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en apporter dans le nouvel appartement, donc au lieu de cela elle prit son verre d'eau et s'avança dans le living-room. Depuis que ses parents étaient partis, elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par la télévision, mais l'excitation de Booth à propos de l'écran plat avait réussi à la faire changer d'avis.

Mais alors qu'elle dépassait l'îlot qui séparait la cuisine de la pièce principale, le son d'un rire et le froissement d'un sac venant du living-room la surprirent. Tandis qu'elle tournait le coin, ramassant un papier laissé sur la table, elle vit l'arrière de la tête de Booth dépasser du canapé, alors qu'il regardait un vieux film de The Stooges, avec le son baissé presque à fond. (NdT : The Stooges : groupe de 3 hommes, qui dans les années 60 tournaient des films, du genre de ceux de Laurel et Hardy apparemment – « The Three Stooges and… »)

« Booth… »

Il tourna la tête au milieu d'un éclat de rire, et son sourire se fondit dans l'embarras. « Bones. Que… que faites-vous là? » bafouilla-t-il, essayant de cacher bruyamment son immense sachet de chips sous un coussin.

Elle haussa les épaules, ignorant sa tentative de cacher ce qu'il grignotait. « Je m'ennuyais. Où est Parker ? »

« Il avait une fête d'anniversaire, Bones. Vous savez, des trucs de gamins de 6 ans. »

Il mit de côté sa question avant de reprendre la sienne, les chips enfin hors de vue. « Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes venue _ici_. Je veux dire… ce n'est pas comme si nous avions déjà emménagé. »

Elle regarda rapidement ses pieds, et alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de son partenaire à nouveau, elle vit que le sourire était revenu sur son visage. « Aaaattendez une minute, Bones… vous êtes venue ici pour regarder la télé ? »

Elle ne put retenir son sourire coupable. « Booth, c'est ridicule. »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Eh bien, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que vous avez de la chance que je sois là, Bones. Comme ça l'un de nous a un peu de… vous savez… un peu de goût. »

Elle le regarda, incrédule. « Il n'y a absolument rien à redire à mes goûts en matière de films, Booth. »

Il gloussa. « Nous n'avez _pas _de goût en films, Bones, parce que, vous savez quoi ? Vous ne regardez _jamais_ de film. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas vrai; j'ai regardé plein de films. »

« Pas depuis que le disco a disparu. »

« Si, j'ai… »

« Oui, eh bien, ça ne compte pas si c'est sous-titré, ou s'il n'y a pas… vous savez… de voyelle dans le titre. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « C'était un commentaire vraiment stupide, Booth. »

Il soupira. « Ecoutez, Bones, j'ai la télé, les films, et il y a des chips cachés sous ce coussin, alors… qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Après un moment, elle sourit et s'approcha. « Quel genre de chips ? »

…

Alors que le générique de fin se déroulait, Brennan se tourna vers un Booth souriant, les yeux toujours collés à l'écran. Elle leva un doigt tapota son épaule pour retenir son attention, et il se tourna juste quand elle prenait un autre chips. Elle mâcha pensivement un moment avant de lancer une idée.

« Vous savez, Booth, il n'est que 14h30… si on veut, on a du temps pour aller acheter la peinture pour la chambre d'amis. »

« Oui, bien sûr, Bones, et ensuite on commence à peindre et ensuite, je me réveille sur le plancher avec des courbatures. »

Ses yeux se détournèrent et elle leva une main pour masser son propre cou. Ils se tournèrent vers l'écran avant que Booth ne reprenne la parole, plus doucement cette fois.

« Bien, je suppose que si on va juste _acheter _la peinture… »

Elle acquiesça. « On ne découche pas cette fois. »

Il se leva. « Je prends mes clés. »

« Et moi je vais… essayer d'éteindre cette chose. »

« On se retrouve à la porte, Bones. » Il se tourna une nouvelle fois en sortant, levant un doigt. « Et ne cassez pas la télé. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il disparaissait, avant de se tourner vers l'écran, les mains sur les hanches.

« Et maintenant… comment je t'éteins ? »

…

« Booth, on ne va pas peindre la chambre d'amis en bleu. »

« Pourquoi pas? C'est la couleur préférée de Parker. »

« Parce que Parker ne sera pas le seul à dormir dans cette chambre. Et parce que ça ne va avec aucun des meubles. »

« Alors on va acheter d'autres meubles. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, Booth… un lit en forme de voiture ? Ou peut-être qu'une lampe en forme d'animal serait mieux. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la ferma après un instant. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner. Elle trottina pour rester à côté de lui, parlant toujours.

« Hey, Booth… qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce tapis, là ? Il n'est pas bleu, mais on dirait un hamburger. »

Cela leur prit un moment, mais ils réussirent enfin à choisir une couleur neutre avec laquelle ils pourraient tous deux vivre. Ils étaient à la caisse quand Brennan se tourna vers un Booth grognon, avec l'intention de se racheter.

« Vous savez, Angela et Hodgins sont censés venir dîner la semaine prochaine, et je pensais qu'ils pourraient peut-être rester dormir. Mais ensuite, on pourrait toujours refaire la chambre. Je veux dire… pour que Parker l'aime bien. »

Elle détourna le regard nerveusement, mais l'humeur de Booth s'était immédiatement éclaircie.

« Vous êtes sérieuse, Bones ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le faire. J'aime peindre, et _j'ai_ installé tous les meubles du living-room. »

Il leva un doigt. « Hey, c'est pas vrai, Bones… _J'ai aidé pour la table de salon._ »

Elle sourit, et il sourit en retour, la tapant sur l'épaule.

« Hey… merci. »

Après avoir payé, un Booth considérablement plus heureux les ramena à l'appartement. Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, il se tourna vers sa partenaire, interrompant sa rêverie.

« Hey, Bones, que pensez-vous que Sweets ait voulu dire en disant qu'ils allaient arranger nos déplacements ? Je veux dire… ils ne vont pas reprendre le SUV, hein ? »

Il était difficile de ne pas sourire en voyant son expression de désolation totale. « Je ne sais pas, Booth, on pourra lui demander à notre prochaine séance. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, on ne peut pas, parce que c'est la veille de notre emménagement, et alors il sera… vous savez… trop tard. »

Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir avant de continuer plus doucement. « Ce serait peut-être mieux de ne pas en parler du tout à Sweets, Booth ; je veux dire, je suis sûre qu'il aurait une explication psychologique pour votre attachement à cette voiture. »

« Oh, allez. Comme quoi ? »

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, les sourcils levés alors qu'elle le regardait. « Vous savez ce qu'on dit des hommes qui ont une grosse voiture. »

« _Vous_ le savez ? »

Elle se tourna, l'air contente d'elle, et il continua à la regarder, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

_Peut-être qu'une voiture plus petite ne serait pas si mal pour une semaine._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: All apologize encore pour la lenteur des mises à jour. Pour me faire pardonner, un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui... Enjoy!_

Chapter 11 - Peinture

_- Peindre la chambre d'amis de la couleur de votre choix_

Peindre une pièce est un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'on pense ; vous avez besoin de beaucoup d'outils, de beaucoup de préparation, et de _beaucoup_ de peinture. La pièce a toujours l'air d'un chantier, avec l'adhésif le long du plafond et du plancher et les meubles empilés au hasard au milieu, et être enfermé pour des heures à répéter encore et encore le même mouvement pendant que vos bras se transforment en gelée a de quoi vous rendre fou. Bien sûr avec les inconvénients, il y a aussi des avantages ; peindre est une excuse toute-faite pour mettre des vieux vêtements et écouter la musique très fort, et quand vous avez enfin fini, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous sentir fier.

Brennan essayait d'enlever une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux avec son poignet propre, inconsciente du fait qu'elle se peignait en même temps une ligne sur le front. Son mur était presque terminé ; elle avait peint le mur du fond pendant ces dernières heures, alors que Booth peignait celui à côté d'elle. Il s'étaient doucement approchés l'un de l'autre pendant leur tâche, et alors que Brennan faisait un autre pas vers sa droite, elle sentit un solide torse contre son épaule. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'elle regardait la petite imperfection sur son mur, et elle baissa son rouleau, exaspérée.

« Aw, Booth, regardez ce que vous avez fait. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de manière indignée. « Ce que j'ai fait ? Bones… vous m'êtes rentrée dedans ! »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, elle avec une main sur la hanche, lui les bras croisés. Alors qu'il regardait son visage, il vit une ligne de peinture sur son front, et commença à sourire.

« Quoi, Booth ? »

« Rien. C'est juste… vous avez une … » il fit un geste vers son visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « J'ai une quoi ? »

« Vous savez, une petite… sur votre front… »

Il continua son geste, et elle continua à le regarder. Enfin, il soupira.

« Vous avez peint votre front, Bones. »

Elle leva un sourcil, et ses yeux voyagèrent sur son corps. « Je ne suis pas la seule à être sale ici, Booth. »

Il regarda ses vêtements, parsemés de haut en bas de taches de peinture, avant de reporter son regard sur son jean et son haut parfaitement propres. Après un moment, il grommela : « Pourquoi on a pris une couleur aussi ennuyeuse de toute façon ? »

Elle regarda la pièce. « Je pense que ça devait aller avec les meubles ennuyeux… Vous savez, je commence à penser qu'on aurait dû prendre la bleue après tout. »

Il sourit, pointant un doigt sur elle d'un air suffisant. « Je vous l'avais dit, Bones… vous voyez ? J'avais raison. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son doigt levé, et le sourire de Booth s'évanouit. « On finit la chambre et on sort, d'accord ? »

Il se tourna vers son mur et prit son rouleau, alors qu'elle haussait les épaules. « J'ai presque fini de toute façon. On va être court en peinture, alors essayez de ne pas en gâcher plus sur vos vêtements. »

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour la regarder. « Vous savez quoi, Bones ? Je suis un peu fatigué que vous vous déchaîniez sur mes vêtements, d'accord ? »

Elle sourit en regardant son sweat. «_ Déchaîniez_ ? »

« Ok, ça suffit. »

Il se baissa, plongeant un pinceau dans la peinture, et donna un petit coup vers elle. Brennan haleta alors que le beige s'étalait sur sa poitrine, et Booth rit. Serrant les lèvres, elle leva le bras et l'attaqua avec son rouleau.

Il prit un moment pour réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait pas frappé, avant de mettre sa main sur son bras plein de peinture et de le lever pour mettre sa main sur son épaule.

Elle regarda sa chemise d'un air boudeur. « Maintenant vous gâchez vraiment la peinture. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ne commencez jamais quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas finir, Bones. »

Ensuite, souriant, il prit le pot de peinture presque rempli qu'il était en train d'utiliser. Elle secoua la tête, reculant vers le dernier mur. « Booth, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Ouais, vous dites ça seulement parce que _je_ suis celui qui tient le pot de peinture. »

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts par l'appréhension, mais elle souriait toujours.

« Allez, Bones, j'essaie juste de rendre la peinture un peu moins ennuyeuse. » Et il lança le contenu du pot sur elle.

_Splatch_

Elle grimaça de manière exagérée en voyant ses vêtements couverts de peinture. Booth rit en la regardant, mais il fut soudain distrait par le mur.

« Hey, Bones, hey… regardez ça. »

Après lui avoir lancé un regard confus, elle se tourna vers le mur.

« Oh, wow. »

Il sourit alors qu'elle reculait pour admirer leur œuvre.

« Vous voyez, Bones, lequel est l'artiste maintenant ? »

Sur le mur précédemment blanc se dessinait la silhouette de Brennan, les bras levés pour se protéger de la peinture, entourée de taches beiges qui partaient dans toutes les directions.

Elle acquiesça. « Je dirais que ça valait la peinture gâchée. Ca donne à la pièce un certain intérêt. »

Il haussa les épaules. « _C'était_ une pièce ennuyeuse. »

« Absolument. »

Alors qu'il regardait toujours le mur d'un air énamouré, elle reporta son attention sur sa chemise. Essuyant le plus de peinture possible de la main, elle en fit une large trace sur le visage de Booth. Il ne détourna pas le regard du mur, mais son expression changea immédiatement. Souriant, contente d'elle, elle essuya ses mains sur son jean, avant de se tourner et de sortir de la pièce.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna vers Booth. « Vous voulez une serviette ? »


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci_

Chapitre 12 – La veille du grand jour

_- Déménager quelques-uns de vos biens dans l'appartement _

La première semaine était terminée, et alors que l'appartement était désormais rempli de choses appartenant à Brennan et à Booth, ils se retrouvaient à passer de plus en plus de temps là à l'approche de la date du déménagement.

Bien sûr, avant le grand jour, ils devaient encore subir leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Sweets pour discuter des évènements de la semaine et de comment leur relation évoluait.

« Dr Brennan, Agent Booth… comment allez-vous ? »

« Ouais, salut, Sweets, toujours un plaisir. »

Booth se laissa tomber en face du bureau de Sweets, et Brennan s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé pour vous ? »

Il sourit avec enthousiasme, et Booth leva un sourcil.

« Ca a été, merci… écoutez je dois aller quelque part, alors est-ce qu'on pourrait… vous savez… accélérer un peu ? »

« Pourquoi cela, Agent Booth ? Est-ce que vous essayez d'éviter de discuter de quelque chose ? »

Booth le regarda un long moment avant de s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Très bien, Sweets, faites comme d'habitude. Vous avez mon entière coopération. »

Sweets sourit de plus belle. « Merci, Agent Booth. Alors, pour commencer, comment se sont passés les challenges ? »

« Bien, Sweets, je ne sais pas si vous avez eu le mémo, mais Bones et moi… on attrape ensemble des criminels, donc vous voyez… après ça, installer une table de salon n'est pas _si _difficile. »

« Vous devenez sarcastique, Agent Booth. »

« Mais il a raison, Dr Sweets. Je veux dire, Booth et moi sommes parmi les meilleurs sur le terrain ; cela semble contre-productif de nous suspendre du travail juste pour que nous soyons les rats de labo pour votre étude. »

Sweets soupira. « Je vous ai déjà expliqué tout cela… ce sera mieux pour votre partenariat dans le long terme si je… attendez une seconde. Vous savez exactement pourquoi vous n'êtes pas autorisés à aller travailler…vous aviez prévu d'essayer de me convaincre de vous laisser retourner sur le terrain, hein ? »

Il les regarda un moment, et Brennan croisa les bras en signe de frustration. « Comment pouvez-vous voir les effets de ces exercices sur notre relation professionnelle si nous n'avons _pas_ de relation professionnelle ? »

« La manière dont vous réagissez aux challenges que je vous donne chaque semaine simule la manière dont vous réagiriez à une crise dans votre relation de travail. Comme vous avez réussi jusqu'à maintenant, je pense que votre travail avec le FBI et le Jeffersonian Institute ne serait pas touché. »

Booth sourit. « Attendez… ça veut dire qu'on le fait bien ? »

Sweets sourit en retour. « Très bien, Agent Booth. »

Brennan continuait à froncer les sourcils. « Pourquoi n'observez-vous pas simplement notre relation professionnelle au travail, plutôt que de nous faire faire tous ces… challenges ? »

« Les challenges sont bien plus faciles à surveiller, Dr Brennan, et considérablement moins stressants. Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas dans votre nature, mais est-ce que vous pouvez juste me faire confiance cette fois ? Tout vous sera révélé, je vous le promets. »

Elle le regarda avec suspicion, puis regarda Booth, qui haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. On vous fait confiance. »

Sweets sourit largement. « Excellent; maintenant on va parler de votre semaine.»

…

Ils quittèrent le bureau de Sweets en se sentant étrangement vidés, chacun tenant une feuille de route pour le lendemain. Ils allaient se retrouver chez un concessionnaire, où leur serait donnée la nouvelle voiture qu'ils allaient partager ces prochaines semaines (_Ils prennent ma voiture ? Ils ont le droit de faire ça ?_), après quoi le reste de leurs meubles serait déménagé dans l'appartement, puis ils devraient donner les clés de leurs appartements respectifs au FBI.

Ils avaient été très professionnels jusqu'à maintenant, à part quelques incidents mineurs, mais une fois qu'ils se furent retrouvés, ils furent tous deux envahis d'incertitudes à propos de ce qui pouvait se passer ces prochaines semaines. Brennan savait que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de ne pas penser à Booth alors qu'ils allaient partager 90m² et une salle de bains, et Booth avait peur d'avoir du mal à voir Brennan de manière professionnelle quand elle porterait un pyjama ou se brosserait les dents.

Une fois encore, parce qu'ils avaient peur d'en parler ou juste parce qu'ignorer ces choses devenait une habitude pour eux, ils ne parlèrent que de travail et de meubles alors qu'ils étaient au Liberty Diner après leur rendez-vous, ignorèrent les questions de Cam à propos de leur appartement quand ils s'arrêtèrent au Jeffersonian et discutèrent de musique alors que Booth conduisait Brennan chez elle pour leur dernière nuit séparés.

Et alors qu'elle montait à son appartement et s'appuyait sur la porte, Brennan fut prise d'une excitation nerveuse, accompagnée d'un sentiment de culpabilité de ressentir cela. Elle jeta ses clés sur la table et s'appuya sur le mur, massant méthodiquement ses tempes.

_Eh bien, quoi qu'il se passe, elle était sûre qu'elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 – Matelas d'eau et Schtroumpfs

_- Organiser les arrangements pour la nuit _

« Heyyy, Bones, joli pyjama. »

Elle regarda son pantalon large et son haut, le coin de sa bouche se courbant en un sourire.

« Merci. »

Il était étalé sur le grand canapé rouge, la regardant en mâchant sa dernière bouchée des macaronis au fromage qu'elle avait faits. Après un moment, il prit conscience qu'il aurait dû regarder ailleurs, mais il s'accorda quelques secondes de plus avant de se lever et de s'éclaircir bruyamment la voix, une assiette vide dans chaque main.

« Vous avez fait à manger, donc je vais… euh… je vais faire la vaisselle. »

Hochant la tête pour lui-même, il passa devant elle pour aller à la cuisine. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle s'installa sur le canapé et regarda la pièce, reflétant les changements dans l'appartement. Maintenant qu'ils avaient emménagé, l'appartement froid était devenu beaucoup plus confortable. Ses objets semblaient plus à leur place ici qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été dans son vaste appartement, et alors qu'ils auraient dû être complètement décalés par rapport à ceux de Booth, ils réussissaient à s'harmoniser de manière assez singulière.

Toute la nervosité qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt avait disparu dans la fatigue de cette longue journée, et elle avait réussi à se dire que dormir près de Booth était acceptable, sachant qu'ils seraient dans 2 chambres séparées cette fois ; après avoir dit au revoir à son partenaire étrangement nerveux, elle s'installa dans son nouveau lit. Après quelques minutes, elle l'entendit aller dans sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, traînant un peu en se préparant pour se coucher. Enfin, la lumière qui émanait de sous sa porte s'éteignit et elle se retrouver dans le noir. Fermant les yeux et focalisant son esprit sur autre chose que son partenaire dormant sur le plancher la semaine précédente, elle s'endormit rapidement.

…

Booth pouvait entendre la respiration de Brennan venant de la chambre à côté de la sienne. Roulant sur le matelas d'eau, il essayait d'ignorer le fait qu'elle était si proche ou à quel point son matelas était inconfortable. Il réussit enfin à canaliser ses pensées sur le fait qu'il avait dû changer son gros SUV contre une petite Subaru, mais cela ne l'aida pas concernant le lit inconfortable. Il regarda l'heure, essayant de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas provoquer trop de vagues.

_La chambre d'amis sent encore la peinture, donc il ne pouvait pas y aller._

_Le canapé aurait été très bien s'il ne faisait pas aussi clair dans le living-room._

_Il pouvait toujours coucher sur le plancher, mais ne pas dormir du tout lui semblait une meilleure option que de se réveiller encore une fois avec des courbatures._

_Ce qui laisse…_

…

Brennan sentit qu'on lui secouait doucement l'épaule, et elle inspira profondément en se réveillant. Elle s'assit, fronçant les sourcils, perplexe en réalisant à qui appartenait la silhouette en face d'elle, la main toujours sur son épaule.

« Booth ? »

« Désolé de vous réveiller, Bones. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous allez bien ? »

Il fit une pause, l'air coupable. « Je déteste le matelas d'eau. »

Son inquiétude se changea rapidement en frustration. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillée ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Booth, il est 2h du matin. » Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, couvrant sa tête d'un oreiller. « Allez dormir sur le canapé. »

« Je ne peux pas… il fait trop clair. »

Sa vois était atténuée par l'oreiller. « La chambre d'amis. »

« Ca sent la peinture. »

Elle enleva l'oreiller, fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez. »

Il lui sourit largement, levant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Booth, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. »

Son sourire faiblit alors que quelque chose attirait son attention, et il se pencha au-dessus de sa partenaire pour prendre quelque chose sur la table de chevet.

« Hey, Bones… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle s'assit, clignant des yeux dans le noir vers les 2 petits objets dans sa main. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« D'où viennent-ils ? »

« Allez, Bones, pas besoin d'être embarrassée… »

« Les déménageurs ont dû les poser là. »

Il sourit. « Bones… »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais cela lui prit un moment pour décider ce qu'elle allait dire. « Je… ne savais pas où les mettre. »

Il les tendit en face d'elle comme quand il les lui avait donnés, souriant d'un air taquin. « Vous gardez Jasper et le Schtroumpf à lunettes près de votre lit. »

Elle les attrapa et les remit soigneusement sur la table de nuit, puis changea de sujet.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes là. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suis sans abri. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Enfin… sans lit. »

« Et vous voulez que je… »

Son sourire faiblit, et il la regarda nerveusement, la voix hésitante. « Eh bien, j'espérais que je pourrais… vous savez… rester là. Avec vous. »

Quand elle ne répondit pas, il continua, mal à l'aise. « Je veux dire, juste pour ce soir. Jusqu'à ce que j'achète un nouveau matelas. »

L'expression nerveuse de Brennan disparut soudain, et il sut qu'elle était en train de rationaliser quelque chose. Après un moment, elle haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante.

« Très bien. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, fronçant les sourcils, surpris quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait accepté. « Vraiment ? »

Elle se glissa vers la droite, lui faisant de la place. « Bien sûr. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que vous… ayez les cheveux en bataille. »

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, soudain conscient qu'il ne portait pas de T-shirt. « Avoir les cheveux en bataille signifie être mal coiffé, Bones… et je ne pense pas que cela s'applique dans cette situation. »

_(NdT : jeu de mots intraduisible, entre « Bad hair day » et « Bad head day », en gros entre avoir les cheveux en bataille et passer une mauvaise journée.)_

Quand ils furent tous deux installés convenablement, elle se tourna pour lui faire face, parlant plus doucement. « Et puis, cela ne veut rien dire. »

Il la regarda d'un air sérieux, butant sur les mots en répondant. « Ouais… non… bien sûr que non. »

Pour une raison obscure, cela sonnait étrangement comme un mensonge.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 – Le lendemain matin

Booth glissa dans la conscience avec l'étrange sentiment d'être nu. Il n'était pas inhabituel pour lui de tomber endormi sans son T-shirt, mais pour une raison quelconque, ce matin en particulier, il y avait quelque chose au fond de son esprit qui lui répétait qu'il aurait dû être habillé. Il essayait de repousser ces pensées pour se rendormir, quand quelque chose bougea légèrement contre son torse.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais la soudaineté du mouvement le força à analyser la situation. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa poitrine, où une main était posée sur son estomac. Il la regarda un instant, se demandant vaguement comment elle était arrivée là, quand il remarqua d'autres sensations inexplicables ; c'est seulement quand il vit la main sur son ventre qu'il prit conscience des cheveux sur son épaule, ou du poids sur sa poitrine, ou du léger souffle dans son cou.

_Attends… ouh là… Qui respire dans mon cou ?_

Cela ne demandait pas beaucoup d'intelligence pour rassembler les indices, mais même quand il osa regarder à qui appartenait la main, il refusa d'accepter toute conclusion avant qu'elle n'ait été confirmée.

_Et puis… ne dit-elle pas toujours qu'il ne faut pas sauter aux conclusions ?_

La gorge sèche, il avala difficilement et ses yeux commencèrent à remonter le bras pâle qui traversait son torse. Le bras devint une épaule, qui mena à une poitrine et à un cou. Booth sentit un coup dans son estomac quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le visage de sa partenaire couchée à côté de lui. Alors qu'il laissait ses yeux descendre le long de ses cheveux éparpillés sur son épaule, il prit vaguement conscience que son propre bras était glissé sous le bas de son dos. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner, ou au moins essayer de garder sa lucidité en cherchant un moyen de la réveiller, mais au lieu de cela, il la regarda.

Quand quelqu'un dort, tous les murs qu'il a construits pendant la journée s'écroulent. En ce moment, la science et la logique totalement effacées, Brennan semblait étrangement vulnérable, et cela rendait encore plus difficile pour Booth de regarder ailleurs. Bien sûr, la vie fait que les pires choses arrivent aux meilleurs moments, et c'est alors que Booth la regardait, essayant encore de trouver quoi faire et de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, que les yeux de Brennan s'ouvrirent.

S'il avait été choqué de se réveiller avec sa partenaire à côté de lui, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle ressentait. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était dans son lit, mais elle s'était convaincue qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils se retrouvent comme en ce moment. Pendant un moment, elle le regarda la regarder, mais elle fut plus rapide à s'adapter à la situation qu'il ne l'avait été, et en quelques secondes elle s'était éloignée de ses bras et s'était assise contre les oreillers. Il savait au regard qu'elle avait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir ; il resta donc silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui, le visage soudain sans expression.

« Nous avons dormi dans le même lit. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Ouais, Bones, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec… »

« C'est de votre faute. »

« Woah, hey… pourquoi vous cherchez un coupable tout à coup ? »

Elle le regarda un long moment, semblant analyser la situation, avant de reprendre la parole. « Je pense qu'on devrait en parler à Sweets. »

Le foncement de sourcils de Booth disparut, et il la regarda. « Attendez, vous… Bones, est-ce que vous venez de dire que vous vouliez parler à Sweets ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Organiser les arrangements pour la nuit était l'un des points principaux de l'exercice, donc il semble logique que votre erreur va gêner son enquête. »

« Attendez… mon erreur ? Vous savez quoi, Bones, on va relâcher un peu la pression, d'accord ? Vous savez… au moins jusqu'au café. »

Elle secoua la tête en écartant les couvertures et en se levant, ouvrant l'armoire pour sortir ses vêtements. « On pourra boire un café quand on sera revenus, Booth… on devrait aller parler à Sweets aussi vite que possible. »

Booth leva les yeux au ciel. « De quoi vous parlez ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit à voir, je veux dire, après ça, il va probablement rentrer chez lui et… vous savez… rejouer Star Wars ou quelque chose. »

Elle ignora sa plaisanterie ; il fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. « Bones, est-ce que ça vous gêne ? »

Elle arrêta de tourner dans la chambre et le regarda. « Je pense juste… est-ce qu'on ne doit pas informer Sweets ? ». Sa voix était calme, mais ses yeux le suppliaient presque. Il la regarda un moment, la vulnérabilité qu'il avait aperçue se cachait déjà derrière son énervement, et il soupira, se levant de sous les couvertures.

« Très bien, Bones, on va y aller. Mais je conduis, et vous ne me coincerez pas avec ça chez Sweets, OK ? »

Elle s'était un peu détendue en voyant qu'il acceptait, et paraissait déjà nonchalant. « Très bien. »

Elle quittait la chambre avec sa pile de vêtements quand elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui une dernière fois. « Oh, et Booth ? » elle parcourut son torse des yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était réveillée, en haussant les sourcils. « Vous devriez peut-être mettre un T-shirt. »

Il sourit et secoua la tête alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la chambre d'amis pour se changer, et, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, il se leva et commença à rassembler ses propres vêtements.

_Pourquoi peut-elle bien vouloir aller voir Sweets ?_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 - La Confrontation

_- Organiser les déplacements avec le véhicule du FBI_

« Bones, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous allons voir Sweets. Je veux dire, je pensais que vous… vous savez… détestiez la psychologie. »

« Je ne déteste pas ça, Booth, je pense juste que c'est une science douce. »

Il regarda ses mains sur le volant de la Subaru que le FBI leur avait fournie, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait penser, quand elle se tourna vers lui.

« Vous réfléchissez trop, Booth. Je vous l'ai dit… la seule raison pour laquelle nous y allons est de faire une faveur à Sweets.»

« Ouais, eh bien… vous en êtes sûre, Bones ? Parce qu'il me semble que nous lui ferions une faveur si on… vous voyez… le laissait jouer aux jeux vidéo. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il y a quelques points dans son enquêtes dont j'aimerai lui parler. »

Booth tourna sa tête vers elle. « Ah, maintenant je comprends. Vous êtes en colère, c'est ça ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu…? Booth, pourquoi serais-je en colère ? »

« Parce que, Bones, c'est à _lui_ que vous devriez en vouloir d'avoir dû dormir dans le même lit que moi. » Il tapa triomphalement le volant, et elle leva un sourcil en voyant son expression excitée.

« Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas de problème avec ça, Booth. »

Son sourire faiblit. « Tr-s bien, maintenant je suis de nouveau perplexe, Bones. Si ça n'a pas d'importance pour vous de vous être réveillée… vous savez… avec mon bras autour de votre… et votre tête sur ma… »

Il la regarda, les yeux suppliants, et elle fronça les sourcils. « Près de vous ? »

« Ouais, Bones, voilà. Si ça n'a pas d'importance pour vous, en quoi ça aiderait Sweets qu'on lui dise ? »

Elle regarda droit devant elle sans répondre.

« OK, très bien… si vous ne voulez pas en parler, on va juste… vous savez… on ne va pas en parler. » Il expira profondément en la regardant.

Booth détestait le silence… cela le rendait agité. Après un moment à regarder les voitures qui passaient de son côté, il soupira et se tourna vers sa partenaire.

« Je sais que vous ne faites pas cela parce que vous voulez un conseil d'ordre psychologique, OK, parce que vous… vous savez… ce n'est pas vous. Ecoutez, je suis l'homme des mobiles. C'est ce que je fais, trouver les mobiles. Et je suis bon dans mon travail, Bones, mais là tout de suite je suis un peu confus. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de demander ? »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez juste… me dire pourquoi je nous conduis voir un gamin de 12 ans. S'il vous plaît. »

Elle soupira. « Eh bien, je veux y aller parce que j'ai besoin de parler au Dr Sweets. Vous conduisez parce que nous sommes supposes partager la voiture."

« Attendez… quoi ? Je ne rentrerai même pas ? » Il la regarda un moment avant de continuer. « Alors pourquoi vous m'avez invité, Bones… vous auriez pu conduire vous-même ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire des courses après. Il y a un très bon magasin de produits bio dans le centre commercial près du bureau de Sweets. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « OK, d'abord, je ne mangerai pas de cette… nourriture d'oiseau que vous aimez… »

« Ce n'est pas de la nourriture d'oiseau, Booth, c'est très bon. »

Sa mâchoire se serra. « Ecoutez, tant que vous n'essayez pas de manger de la tarte, je ne mangerai pas de votre nourriture bizarre. »

« La tarte n'a absolument aucun impact bénéfique sur la santé, Booth. » Elle indiqua son ventre. « Et c'est une mauvaise habitude si votre métabolisme ralentit. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, baissant machinalement une main vers son estomac en essayant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées. « Ecoutez, Bones, le plus important c'est que… vous auriez dû me dire pourquoi on y allait. »

Elle le regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Je le ferai la prochaine fois. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Sweets, et elle défit sa ceinture. «Vous pouvez attendre dans la voiture, Booth, ça ne sera pas long. »

Il soupira. « OK, Bones, mais après… on va manger de la tarte. »

…

Sweets était à son bureau, éparpillant des papiers, quand Brennan entra. Il sourit alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui.

« Dr Brennan, content de vous voir. Que faites-vous là ? Avez-vous une question à propos de l'étude ? »

Elle posa la feuille exposant l'étude qu'il leur avait donnée entre eux. « Oui. »

Il regarda son expression ennuyée, et son sourire faiblit. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Dr Brennan ? »

« Je me demande juste pourquoi vous avez mis une clause à propos des arrangements pour la nuit, alors que le FBI nous avait déjà fourni 2 lits. »

Il la regarda comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture, mais se reprit rapidement. « Je disais juste que vous deviez choisir quel lit chacun de vous voulait, Dr Brennan. »

« Oh, alors vous pensiez qu'on aurait du mal à choisir qui prendrait le matelas d'eau ? Vous pensiez que ça allait… tester notre partenariat d'une quelconque manière ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma rapidement. Son ton baissa dangereusement.

« Vous saviez que Booth voudrait prendre le matelas d'eau, Dr Sweets… ce n'était pas du tout un challenge. Vous aviez autre chose en tête. »

Il ne put cacher son sourire. « Il a détesté, hein ? L'Agent Booth a trop besoin de sommeil pour dormir sur un lit qui bouge. »

Elle le regarda trimphalement. « Donc vous saviez que Booth allait détester le lit. Et vous saviez que la chambre d'amis sentirait la peinture. Vous vous êtes joué de nous, Dr Sweets. »

Il prit un air coupable. « Le but de cette enquête est de simuler un certain type de relation entre vous et l'Agent Booth, Dr Brennan. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour avoir le résultat dont j'avais besoin… vous plus que tout autre devriez comprendre. »

Elle regarda ailleurs un moment, puis le regarda de nouveau, la voix plus basse. « Par respect pour votre travail, Dr Sweets, je ne vais pas mentionner cela à Booth, mais à partir de maintenant, vous devrez être sincère avec nous. »

Il acquiesça, semblant un peu intimidé malgré lui. « Je m'en assurerai, Dr Brennan. »

Il hésita, et elle sut qu'il avait autre chose à dire ; elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre de nouveau la bouche. « Dans un esprit de transparence, je… » Il soupira, semblant défait. « On va devoir parler de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière à la prochaine session. »

Après un moment, elle haussa les épaules. « Très bien. »

Il leva les yeux, soudain confus. « Très bien ? Juste comme ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien à en dire. » Son visage était calme, mais son ton agité.

Elle se leva. « Quoi que vous ayez prévu, ça a clairement échoué. »

Sur ce, elle prit la feuille sur la table et se tourna pour partir. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, il sourit.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 – Films et tarte

_Organiser chacun son tour les activités en commun pour les soirées_

« Alors… vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous aviez besoin de dire à Sweets. »

Le coin de la bouche de Brennan se leva en un sourire alors qu'elle regardait Booth, la bouche pleine de tarte et se concentrant sur son assiette. Ils étaient entourés de sacs de leur excursion à l'épicerie, et ils s'étaient arrêtés au Royal Diner en rentrant pour prendre du café et un morceau de tarte à la cerise; jusque là, Brennan avait réussi on ne sait comment à éviter de répondre aux questions de Booth concernant son entrevue du matin.

«Je vous l'ai dit, Booth, je voulais juste clarifier quelque chose.»

«Quelque chose que vous ne pouviez pas clarifier sans, vous savez… me laisser dans la voiture?»

«Si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec vous, je vous aurais emmené. Ecoutez… est-ce que vous pouvez simplement me faire confiance cette fois, Booth?»

L'attention de Booth fut distraite de sa tarte pour la première fois, et il la regarda sérieusement; la confiance n'était pas quelque chose dont elle parlait très souvent.

«Oui, Bones, bien sûr que je peux…» Il posa un bras sur la table et se pencha vers elle, plissant légèrement les yeux et baissant la voix. «Je dis juste que peut-être _vous_ devriez faire un peu plus confiance à _Sweets_.» Sa fourchette ponctuait chaque mot, et Brennan rit légèrement avant de reprendre.

«Je suppose que vous avez raison… je veux dire, il essaie seulement de faire son travail.»

Booth hocha la tête. «Et nous n'aimons pas toujours ce qu'il fait, mais on a dit qu'on le ferait, alors on doit, vous voyez… être à fond dedans.»

Elle fronça les sourcils. «Je ne suis pas entièrement sûre de ce que cela signifie, mais je pense que je comprends ce que vous essayez de dire.»

Il haussa les épaules. «C'est tout ce que je demande.»

Elle soupira, posa sa tasse et rencontra de nouveau ses yeux. «C'est juste que je n'aime pas comment il essaie de changer les choses… c'est sournois.»

«Allez, Bones, laissez lui une chance. Et puis…» Il lui sourit en levant une fourchette pleine de tarte entre eux. «Tout changement n'est pas mauvais.»

Elle lui sourit. «Booth, je vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas les fruits cuits.»

« Ah, allez, ça ne peut pas être pire que les céréales que vous avez achetés aujourd'hui… je veux dire, on dirait des croûtes.»

Elle leva un sourcil. «Ces céréales sont pleines de fibres et de vitamines importantes, Booth… la tarte c'est seulement des calories.»

« Ecoutez, Bones, je ne me plains pas à propos des céréales, donc vous pouvez essayer de me faire une faveur et … vous savez… ne pas ruiner tout ça?»

Après un moment, il remua doucement la fourchette. «Je pensais qu'essayer de nouvelles choses vous aiderait à, vous savez… évoluer.»

Elle soupira. «Si c'est important pour vous, Booth…»

Il sourit largement. «OK, Bones, voilà l'avion…»

Elle le regarda, perplexe, pendant un moment, et il soupira.

«Très bien, Bones, on va le faire à la manière traditionnelle… voilà la fourchette.»

Après une petite pause, elle sourit nerveusement et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre le morceau de tarte. Il la regarda, et après avoir mâché pensivement un moment, un sourire commença à apparaître sur son visage. «Je dois admettre que c'est meilleur que les céréales.»

Il sourit. «Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, Bones… quelquefois, ça peut être bien de changer.»

Souriant, elle commença à approcher de nouveau la fourchette, mais il l'éloigna. «Hey, attendez… qui a dit que vous pouviez en avoir plus?»

«Qu…? Booth! Je veux juste une bouchée.»

Il secoua la tête. «Non, parce que je vous connais, Bones, OK; c'est comme avec le riz soufflé… vous allez finir par tout manger.»

Elle se moqua. «Je n'ai pas mangé tout le riz, Booth, Angela a dû en prendre.»

«Ouais, bien essayé… je vais vous commander un morceau.»

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'un morceau entier, Booth…»

«Allez, Bones, vous essayez de nouvelles choses, vous vous souvenez? Hey, en parlant de ça, j'ai une super idée pour notre activité de ce soir.»

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

Il sourit de manière démoniaque. «Attendez et vous verrez.»

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pensivement. _Le changement n'est pas toujours mauvais_.

…

Brennan était en pyjama, blottie sur le canapé rouge en face de l'écran plat de la télé, entourée de bols de nourriture et attendant que Booth revienne avec le pop-corn.

Après un moment il revint, lui aussi en pyjama, tenant le pop-corn dans une main et une pile de films dans l'autre.

«Très bien, Bones, vous êtes prête?»

«Je ne sais même pas ce que nous allons faire, Booth.»

Il lui sourit, s'approchant de la télé. «Votre éducation cinématographique commence ce soir. Maintenant, _ladies and gentlemen_, préparez-vous au génie de _Fight club_.»

Il le mit en route et s'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé, montant le volume alors que le générique commençait.

Elle secoua la tête, souriant, et monta ses pieds sur le canapé, se plongeant dans le film.

…

Elle regarda Fight Club, les Blues Brothers, et un vieux film de Clara Bow que Booth avait réussi on ne sait comment à trouver pour elle, avant de s'endormir pendant le deuxième James Bond. Malgré le fait que son flot continu de questions avait cessé, Booth n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait sombré, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers elle 10 minutes plus tard quand Bond sortit son arme, prêt à plaisanter sur l'arme surdimensionnée de Brennan, pour la voir blottie au fond du canapé, respirant doucement.

Il la regarda avec surprise pendant un moment avant de baisser le volume de la télé et de se retourner vers elle. Souriant doucement en voyant son expression, il la couvrit d'une couverture et plaça avec soin un oreiller sous sa tête avant de se lever pour aller au lit. Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, il s'arrêta surle seuil pour éteindre les lumières, lui volant un dernier regard en pensant vaguement que la clause sur les _arrangements pour la nuit_ de Sweets semblait avoir beaucoup plus de sens qu'elle n'en avait au premier coup d'œil.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 – Le complot

_- Inviter des amis pour le dîner_

« Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, exactement ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous, Bones ? Hodgins et Angela viennent dîner. On va… vous savez… manger. »

Elle sourit, levant un sourcil. « Je le sais, Booth. Je voulais dire _quoi d'autre_. »

Il la regarda d'un air imbécile. « Il y a autre chose à faire ? »

« Distraire ses invités est une pratique sociale qui demande un certain soin, Booth. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement leur donner à dîner… la manière dont il est présenté, les activités durant le repas, et l'ambiance de la soirée jouent un rôle important dans le succès de l'évènement. »

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? En français, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Elle posa son verre sur l'îlot de cuisine et s'assit. « Eh bien, en plus de tout ce qu'on doit faire pour le repas lui-même… »

« Pour ça, on est couverts... » dit-il en souriant, faisant fièrement un geste vers les récipients bouillonnants sur la plaque.

Elle sourit de son excitation avant de continuer. « … on devrait aussi mettre de la musique, décorer la table, organiser une activité pour occuper notre temps avant et après le repas… »

« Attendez, attendez… activité ? De quel genre d'activité vous parlez, Bones ? »

Brennan haussa les épaules. « Cela peut varier en fonction de la soirée. Quelquefois, une simple conversation suffit. »

« OK, alors, pour notre soirée, on pourrait juste en rester au bavardage. »

Brennan grimaça doucement, et les épaules de Booth tombèrent.

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien… » Elle le regarda, hésitante. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure option dans ces circonstances. Avec Angela qui va venir… »

Il soupira. « Elle va vouloir se mêler de tout, hein ? »

Il savait qu'elle choisissait ses mots avec soin. « Je pense seulement que si nous n'avons rien de prévu… elle pourrait… »

Il soupira longuement, et prit un siège au bar pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Après un moment à jouer de ses doigts, il se tourna vers elle, l'air résigné.

« Vous la connaissez mieux que quiconque, Bones… que pouvons-nous prévoir qui serait suffisant pour qu'Angela ne fasse pas ce qu'Angela fait le mieux ? »

Les yeux de Brennan se plissèrent alors qu'elle réfléchissait, et quand elle se tourna finalement vers lui, elle mordillait sa lèvre, mal à l'aise.

« Vous n'allez pas aimer cela, Booth. »

…

« A moins que tu ne veuilles porter ce sweat chez Booth et Brennan, tu devrais te changer. On doit partir dans… une heure. »

Hodgins soupira, se ré-installant dans le canapé. « Je suis un homme, Angela. Nous n'avons pas besoin de plusieurs heures pour nous préparer… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, souriant pour elle-même. « Très bien… j'avais oublié. Alors sans vouloir insulter ta virilité ou autre chose, pourrais-tu te dépêcher juste cette fois ? Il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler avant que nous partions. »

Il soupira. « Ecoute, je ne vais pas parler de conspiration à Booth quand nous y serons. Non pas que je ne sois pas curieux de pourquoi le FBI possède un appartement vide qui _comme par hasard_ se trouve juste en face de là où un important sénateur vit depuis les 7 dernières années… »

« Bien que je _n'aurais probablement pas_ recommandé de parler de cela à Booth, ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler. »

Il s'assit, surpris. « Ah non ? »

« Non. Ce à quoi je pensais est b_eaucoup_ plus drôle. »

Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement, et Hodgins sourit largement.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose à Booth et Brennan, hein ? »

Angela sourit, mais ne dit rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ils ont passé chaque heure du jour ensemble depuis, à peu près, une semaine maintenant… il va y avoir assez de tension sexuelle dans cet appartement pour lancer un missile. Je vais juste leur présenter l'opportunité de relâcher un peu la pression. »

Il rit en la regardant. « Tu dis ça d'une manière si innocente… »

Elle sourit en retour, tapotant sa jambe. « Et bien, tu vas t'habiller ou quoi ? »

Il regarda un moment autour de lui, désorienté, avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de trottiner vers leur chambre, se tournant vers elle en partant. « Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je t'aime. »

Elle secoua la tête en le regarda partir, riant doucement.

_Ca va être une super nuit._

…

Booth était assis sur le coin du canapé, essuyant nerveusement une trace sur son pantalon en attendant que sa partenaire finisse de se préparer. Ils avaient tous deux fait de leur mieux pour planifier une contre-attaque en terminant le repas, mais ils étaient trop hésitants pour parler de quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre l'autre mal à l'aise ; ils avaient donc seulement décidé de servir un verre de vin après le repas, résolus à rester sur leurs gardes au cas où Angela tenterait quelque chose, et en restèrent là.

Bien sûr, discuter de ce qu'Angela pouvait bien comploter n'avait pas aidé Booth à se sentir mieux au sujet de cette soirée… il était même plus nerveux que jamais. Mais il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, et parmi les quelques amis mutuels que Brennan et lui partageaient, Angela et Hodgins semblaient les plus sûrs.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et Brennan sortit de la chambre, hésitante.

« Hey, Booth. »

Le coin de sa bouche se leva en un demi-sourire alors que sa partenaire entrait dans son champ de vision.

« Hey, Bones… vous êtes superbe. »

Elle ravala un autre sourire, essayant de paraître nonchalante alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Merci. Vous êtes très bien aussi. »

Il sourit, bougeant pour lui laisser plus d'espace sur le canapé.

« Hey, merci Bones… vous ne me faites jamais de compliment. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas vrai… je vous ai fait des compliments en plusieurs occasions. »

« Ouais, eh bien… pas très souvent. »

« Bien… vous préféreriez que je sois hypocrite ? »

« Non, je dis juste que… écoutez, peu importe, Bones. Angela et Hodgins seront là dans une minute, OK. Donc on va juste … décompresser. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Très bien. On va décompresser. »

« Oooooookay. »

Il soupira doucement, s'ennuyant déjà, le silence lui rappelant qu'il était censé être nerveux. Après un moment, il se tourna vers sa partenaire, qui semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Ecoutez… qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Angela essaie de nous faire, vous savez… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Après un moment à la regarder, ses épaules tombèrent d'exaspération.

« Oh, allez, Bones, vous savez ce que je veux dire. »

Elle fronçait toujours les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. « Est-ce que vous parlez de sexe, Booth ? »

« Qu… ? Bones ! Non! » Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu, avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient seuls, ce qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça ? »

« Eh bien, est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez être un peu plus explicite ? »

Il s'appuya sur le dossier et essaya encore. « Si elle veut que nous… » Sa voix devint un murmure, et il jeta inconsciemment un autre coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « … nous embrassions. »

Brennan le regarda, perplexe, pendant un moment, et elle commença à rire. « Booth, Angela ne va pas essayer de nous faire nous embrasser. »

Il murmurait toujours, mais un peu plus fort. « Pourquoi pas ? C'est _Angela_. »

Il avait toujours l'air nerveux; le sourire de Brennan faiblit. « Qu'est-ce que vous me demandez, Booth ? »

Il s'arrêta un moment. « Eh bien… est-ce qu'on _devrait_ le faire ? »

« On devrait faire quoi ? »

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, sa voix redevenant un murmure.

« _S'embrasser._ »

Elle eut l'air surprise. « Pourquoi on s'embrasserait? »

« Eh bien, vous avez dit qu'Angela essaierait de… vous savez… jouer à des jeux avec nous, elle serait désarçonnée si on participait. »

« Pas désarçonnée, Booth, simplement… satisfaite. Si nous participons à quelques-uns de ses jeux, elle va probablement s'ennuyer et arrêter. »

« Peu importe, Bones, pourquoi nous le font n'est pas le problème. Le problème est si oui ou non nous ne faisons. »

« Faisons quoi ? »

« Nous embrasser. »

Elle le regarda étrangement un moment, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentissait. Eloignant ses yeux de son partenaire, Brennan se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir. C'est seulement quand elle se fut éloignée que son cerveau se reconnecta, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait été assez imbécile de formuler son problème à voix haute.

_Eh bien, si ça n'allait pas être gênant, ça le serait maintenant._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 – Le dîner

_- Inviter des amis pour le dîner_

La Loi de Murphy nous dit que les bonnes choses arrivent souvent aux personnes bonnes, mais qu'elles choisissent en général de le faire aux pires moments. Dans les circonstances normales, le commentaire de Booth à Brennan lui aurait donné une parfaite opportunité de réfléchir aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, mais comme il le lui avait dit juste au moment où leurs invités arrivaient, le seul effet fut de jeter une certaine gêne sur eux deux pour le reste de la soirée. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous deux ravis d'avoir leurs amis à dîner, et, comme c'est souvent le cas, ils ignorèrent leurs propres incertitudes à propos de la situation pour se permettre de passer un bon moment.

Brennan et Angela allèrent surveiller le dîner après la visite (même si _'Restreindre les femmes à la cuisine est un archaïsme qui ne devrait plus s'appliquer dans la société d'aujourd'hui'_), alors que Booth et Hodgins partageaient une bière dans le living room.

Après un moment de silence incertain, Hodgins fut le premier à parler. « Alors… comment c'est de vivre avec le Dr B ? »

« Euh… très bien. Merci. »

Il joua avec l'étiquette de sa bouteille d'un air absent. « Est-ce que vous, euh… ne vous ennuyez pas ? »

« Non… nous, euh… on a été assez occupés. »

A ce commentaire, Hodgins regarda suspicieusement Booth pendant un moment, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Booth. S'éclaircissant la voix, Hodgins prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Après un moment, il s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la voix, se forçant à sourire.

« Alors… j'ai entendu dire que cet endroit était une planque pour un sniper. »

…

La conversation dans la cuisine était un peu plus facile, Brennan se tenant à côté des plaques alors qu'Angela était assise sur un tabouret de l'îlot, la mettant au courant des nouvelles du labo. Après quelques minutes, Brennan regarda son amie.

« Tu sembles ennuyée. »

Angela soupira. « C'est juste, je le vis toute la semaine, ma chérie… et je préfèrerais que cela ne prenne pas mes week-ends aussi. Et puis… » Elle sourit d'une manière démoniaque. « Je _meurs d'envie_ d'entendre comment c'est de vivre avec ton agent du FBI personnel. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré elle. « Non pas que ce soit différent que de travailler avec lui. »

Angela fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Son amie haussa les épaules. « Nous sommes ensemble tout le temps, nous sommes forcés de tout partager, il ne me laisse jamais conduire… et nous nous disputons toujours. »

Angela sourit encore. « Ca a l'air chaud. »

Brennan sourit timidement. « Ce n'est pas _chaud_, Ange. C'est une violation de vie privée. »

Son amie secoua la tête. « Je pense que je vais rester sur mes positions cette fois, ma chérie. C'est _définitivement_ chaud. »

Brennan sourit nerveusement, cachant son visage alors qu'elle se tournait vers la cuisinière. Après un moment, Angela commença sur un sujet similaire, bien que plus sérieux.

« Alors, vivre avec lui n'a… rien changé ? »

Brennan se tourna en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Angela se mordilla un ongle d'un air absent. « Oh, je ne sais pas. Cela ne t'a pas fait… réaliser quelque chose ? »

Alors que Brennan continuait à la regarder, les épaules d'Angela tombèrent d'exaspération. « Ma chérie, vous avez passé la majorité de votre temps ensemble depuis, quoi, 3 ans, et maintenant que vous vivez ensemble… »

« Je ne vois pas quelle différence ça fait. »

Angela continua doucement, choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Ma chérie, cela veut dire que _maintenant_ serait un bon moment pour arrêter d'ignorer ce que tu essaies d'ignorer… parce que bientôt, ça va te rendre folle. » Elle soupira. « Ecoute, je t'aime, Bren, mais même _ta_ tête ne peut pas être si dure. »

Brennan la regarda, impassible. « Je ne suis… pas sûre de comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire, Ange. »

« Et tu ne vas pas le comprendre, à moins que tu ne commences à être honnête avec toi-même. Ecoute, je ne veux pas te pousser, ma chérie, mais j'ai peur que tu ne te fasses du mal à tout repousser comme ça. Juste… penses-y, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je demande. Penses-y. »

Brennan se retourna vers la plaque, essayant de comprendre ce qu'Angela avait dit. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas saisi la pleine signification de ses mots, elle avait compris l'idée générale, et elle commençait déjà à la repousser au fond de son cerveau quand Angela toucha doucement son bras et vint se mettre à côté d'elle.

« Allez, ma chérie. » Elle sourit d'un air encourageant. « On va servir le dîner, d'accord ? »

Brennan acquiesça. « Tu peux prendre le couteau ? Il est dans le troisième tiroir.»

« J'y suis. »

…

Ils réussirent à passer le dîner sans parler de meurtres ou de conspirations, et la conversation légère ainsi que la bonne nourriture leur firent passer une bonne soirée. Alors qu'ils nettoyaient les derniers restes de nourriture de leurs assiettes, Angela regarda sa montre, lançant à Hodgins un regard lourd de sens.

« Bien… il est encore tôt. Est-ce que vous avez prévu quelque chose après le dîner ? »

Les yeux de Booth et Brennan se rencontrèrent, tous deux sachant que c'était la parfaite introduction pour qu'elle explique ce qu'elle avait prévu. Son sourire à Hodgins confirmait ce soupçon, et Brennan s'éclaircit la voix et ouvrit la bouche.

« En fait, Ange, nous avons prévu quelque chose. »

Elle eut l'air surprise mais ravie. « _Vraiment_. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Brennan regarda nerveusement en direction de Booth, cherchant un encouragement, et il lui donna un petit coup sous la table avant de faire à leurs invités son plus beau sourire. « Oh, vous savez… on pensait ouvrir une bouteille de vin, peut-être regarder un peu la télé… »

Brennan acquiesça, souriant avec un peu plus de confiance. « Vous savez… nous relaxer. »

Hodgins gloussa. « C'est un mot difficile à dire pour toi, Dr Brennan. »

Après un moment, Angela haussa les épaules. « Je suis prête pour un peu de relaxation. »

Booth ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il ne souffle de soulagement, et Brennan se détendit visiblement alors qu'ils débarrassaient les assiettes et les serviettes. Booth fut le premier à se lever.

« Très bien, allons dans le living-room. »

Hodgins prit la bouteille de vin alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le canapé rouge, et la regarda d'un air appréciateur.

« Je pourrais définitivement me servir un verre de ça là tout de suite. »

Angela bouscula Brennan de l'épaule, baissant la voix en se penchant vers elle.

« Et après que nous aurons fini le vin, je sortirai le Twister. »

Brennan regarda son amie du coin de l'œil, le coin de sa bouche se levant en un sourire alors qu'elle voyait son large sourire. « C'est bas, Ange. »

Angela gloussa. « Je le fais par amour, ma chérie. Tu me remercieras plus tard. _Je le promets_. »

Booth vint derrière elles en trottinant, revenant de la cuisine où il avait posé les assiettes. « Remercier pour quoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant. « Vous verrez. »

Le sourire de Booth faiblit, et il s'arrêta alors que Brennan le regardait par-dessus son épaule, les yeux grands ouverts et la lèvre inférieure tordue en une grimace exagérée, alors qu'Angela la tirait vers le living-room. Elle fit un geste vers la bouteille de vin, et la main de Booth se leva d'exaspération alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

« Le vin était censé éviter ses jeux, Bones, pas les rendre meilleurs. »

_Trop tard._

…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 - Twister

_- Inviter des amis à dîner_

Peu importe comment une situation gênante arrive, elle peut devenir encore plus gênante avec un Twister. Comme une situation gênante était exactement le but d'Angela, son plan était parfait. Bien sûr, elle s'était laissé tomber dès le début du jeu, se retirant rapidement vers le canapé pour laisser la place aux autres, et, après un regard plein de sens, Hodgins l'avait bientôt rejointe. Booth et Brennan, dont l'hésitation à jouer avait faibli seulement une fois que la bouteille de vin entière ait été bue, étaient maintenant les seuls à jouer, entrelacés inconfortablement l'un autour de l'autre et utilisant le corps de l'autre comme soutien.

« Main gauche, rouge. »

Booth regarda Brennan d'un air désolé d'en dessous de son coude alors qu'il mettait son bras au dessus de son dos, réussissant à sortir un « Désolé, Bones », avant que sa tête ne soit cachée par sa large épaule. Elle se sentit comme une catcheuse, à quatre pattes en arrière et faisant face à son partenaire, avec son bras autour de son torse, et essayant de ne pas se laisser aller émotionnellement impliquée dans le jeu; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'elle perdait.

Un « pied droit, vert » lui avait fait tendre sa jambe avec précaution, et alors qu'il tanguait dangereusement, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un petit coup de l'épaule, l'envoyant par terre. Bien sûr, comme c'est souvent le cas avec des décisions prises à la légère, elle n'avait pas eu la chance réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et alors que Booth essayait de retrouver l'équilibre, le bras placé fermement au-dessus de son dos l'entraîna avec lui.

Ce qui avait commencé par une innocente tentative pour la victoire finit avec une Brennan étalée sur le sol, entrelacée de manière gênante avec son partenaire. Son corps était si bizarrement disposé qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'orienter, alors que chaque partie d'elle était en contact avec une partie de lui ; tout ce qu'elle avait retenu du bref moment avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent en rampant étaient son poids et son odeur, et alors qu'il relevait la tête pour s'éloigner, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait encore cette expression.

Lorsque leur partenariat avait commencé, ils avaient tracé une ligne censée les protéger ; elle les sécurisait quand ils travaillaient ensemble, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver tant qu'elle était là. Au cours des années, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, la ligne avait glissé, faisant qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de juger quand ils allaient la franchir. Brennan en était venue à déterminer où était la ligne grâce à l'expression que Booth avait en ce moment même ; aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cette expression, elle était encore dans les limites, mais aussitôt qu'il faisait cette tête, il était temps de reculer.

Et alors elle recula, et ils furent bientôt assis sur le sol, avec au moins 1 mètre entre eux. Brennan commença immédiatement à se détendre, souriant timidement à son partenaire, dont l'expression était passée de dangereuse à incertaine. Il la regardait dans les yeux, et après un moment un sourire commença à apparaître sur son visage. De sa place sur le canapé, Angela regardait avec satisfaction alors qu'ils se souriaient stupidement, et le regard d'Hodgins passait de l'un à l'autre, puis à Angela, les sourcils froncés.

« Alors, définitivement un bon vin, hein ? »

Brennan fut la première à éloigner son regard, et commença à parler rapidement. « Oui, il l'était. Je me sens un peu fatiguée là… vous êtes fatigué Booth ? »

Il acquiesça, semblant encore se sentir coupable.

Brennan fronça les sourcils un moment avant de se tourner vers ses invités. « Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez… la chambre d'amis est prête. »

Angela secoua la tête, son sourire pas encore complètement effacé. « Non, nous devons nous lever tôt demain matin… on va vous laisser. »

Elle et Hodgins se levèrent. « Merci pour le dîner. »

Alors que Booth raccompagnait Hodgins à la porte, Angela attrapa le bras de Brennan. « Ma chérie, je sais que tu as probablement du mal à réfléchir là tout de suite, mais juste… essaie de te rappeler ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, d'accord ? »

Brennan acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je sais, je sais, Ange… _penses-y._ »

Angela hocha la tête avec fierté. « Bonne fille. Essaie de garder ça en tête. Et c'est bon de te voir te laisser aller un peu… tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Oh, et tu es superbe ce soir, au fait. »

Brennan leva encore les yeux au ciel, le coin de sa bouche se courbant en un sourire alors qu'elle poussait son amie vers la porte. « Tu dis ça à cause du vin, Ange. Faites attention sur la route… j'espère que Hodgins conduit. »

Angela leva un sourcil. « Ok, ma chérie, à bientôt. »

La porte se ferma derrière elle, et Booth se tourna vers elle, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. Après un moment gênant, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Je pense qu'on devrait… »

Cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre son geste vers les chambres, mais aussitôt qu'il le comprit, il acquiesça, semblant un peu embarrassé. « Très bien. Lit. Euh… à demain matin, Bones."

Il traversa le hall d'entrée, se retournant à l'entrée de la chambre d'amis, souriant largement. « Hey… je peux enfin dormir dans un lit normal ! »

Elle gloussa, secouant la tête alors qu'il disparaissait, et s'approcha de sa chambre, essayant de ne pas penser à sa nuit solitaire sans lui.


	20. Chapter 20

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 20. Toutes mes excuses pour le délai._

Chapitre 20 - Cartes

_- Organiser chacun son tour les activités en commun pour les soirées_

« Bones, si vous me disiez juste ce que vous cherchez, peut-être que je pourrais aider. »

Elle passa en trombe devant lui pour la énième fois ce soir-là, le front creusé par la concentration alors qu'elle parcourait l'appartement.

« Je sais qu'elles sont là, Booth, je n'arrive simplement pas à me souvenir où je les ai vues. »

Il soupira. « Très bien, alors vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide. C'est d'accord, je vais juste… je vais juste attendre. Dans le living-room. »

Il baissa son doigt pointé, et à la fin de sa phrase battit en retraite en rendant compte qu'elle était trop préoccupée pour y prendre garde. Au lieu de cela, dans un sursaut de fierté, il passa ses pouces dans les passants de son pantalon, et se dirigea vers le canapé.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me rejoindre quand vous aurez terminé, Bones. »

Avant qu'il ait une chance de comprendre sa réponse, elle était distraitement sortie de la pièce. Booth fronça les sourcils un instant, puis secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le living-room, l'air confus.

_Sauve-toi, mon gars_

…

Booth avait réussi à se sentir utile alors qu'il attendait Brennan en allumant un feu dans la cheminée. Au moment où elle se montra enfin, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, la petite flamme s'était transformée en une belle flambée, et elle la regarda d'un air appréciateur avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la couverture à côté de l'âtre.

« C'est un beau feu, Booth. »

Il s'appuya sur un coude en souriant d'un air suffisant. « Merci, Bones… Je veux dire… j'avais en quelque sorte un peu de temps à tuer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à cette petite pique, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Vous voulez voir ce que je cherchais ou pas ? »

Il sourit et s'assit alors qu'elle sortait quelque chose de derrière son dos. Après un moment, il fronça les sourcils.

« … des cartes ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de garder une voix calme. « Oui, eh bien… je me souviens de quelques jeux auxquels je jouais avec mon père, alors quand j'ai vu le jeu… »

Booth hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, pas du tout dupe de son ton nonchalant. « Hey… c'est une bonne idée, Bones. »

Elle leva les yeux, les coins de sa bouche se tordant. « Vraiment ? »

Il hocha encore la tête avec un sourire rassurant. « Absolument. »

Le temps où ses yeux restèrent posés sur elle aurait semblé inapproprié dans d'autres circonstances, mais la mention de son père avait introduit une nouvelle sensibilité à cette situation, qui rendait ce regard presque nécessaire. Après un moment, Booth expira lourdement et plaqua un sourire excité sur son visage.

« Alors… vous êtes prête à perdre, Bones ? »

Brennan se détendit visiblement alors que l'ambiance s'éclaircissait. Après un moment, elle leva un sourcil. « Vous semblez avoir confiance en vous. »

« Eh bien, oui » il lui envoya un sourire taquin. « J'ai beaucoup joué aux cartes. »

Son sourire fondit alors qu'elle ouvrait grand les yeux. « Attendez… Bones, cela ne compte pas comme un jeu de hasard, hein ? »

Il gloussa en voyant son expression changer. « Non, Bones… vous voyez, on ne parie sur rien, d'accord ? »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas mauvais pour vous. »

« Ecoutez, Bones, tout va bien, d'accord ? Simplement… dites-moi à quoi vous voulez jouer. »

Après un moment de réflexion, elle le regarda du coin de l'œil avec un sourire.

« Speed ? »

Il sourit, tapotant le tapis devant lui.

« On y va. »

…

Booth expira doucement alors que Brennan gagnait la troisième partie.

« Wow, Bones, vous n'êtes pas mauvaise. »

Elle ricana. « Eh bien, oui, mon père était très rapide. »

_(NdT: jeu de mots en anglais entre "Speed", qui est le nom du jeu – voir à la fin du chapitre si vous ne connaissez pas – et "Speed" qui veut dire vitesse, rapidité.)_

Booth leva un sourcil, mais choisit de ne pas relever le mauvais jeu de mots. « Alors vous et votre père… vous jouez beaucoup aux cartes ? »

Elle mélangea le jeu d'un air distrait. « On _jouait_. Et oui… tout le temps quand j'étais petite. »

Il hocha doucement la tête. « Bien. »

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant un moment, avant que Booth ne reprenne la parole. « Vous savez, Bones… il est sorti de prison maintenant. Je veux dire, vous pouvez… vous savez… jouer de nouveau aux cartes avec votre père. »

Il tapa son épaula, et elle leva la tête vers lui. « Je n'en suis pas sûre, Booth. »

« Eh bien… » commença-t-il. « Vous savez quoi ? Vous pouvez jouer aux cartes avec moi à chaque fois que vous voulez. »

Brennan le regarda alors qu'il se concentrait sur les cartes dans ses mains. « Merci Booth. »

Il leva les yeux, prit un peu par surprise par son ton doux. « Oui, Bones… je veux dire, vous êtes ma partenaire. C'est… euh… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, son regard croisant le sien. « Votre travail ? »

Il acquiesça, bien que ce ne fut pas l'entière vérité.

« Oui, Bones… c'est mon travail. »

C'était le moment où en général quelqu'un les interrompait, mais, grâce à Sweets, ils étaient seuls. La poitrine de Brennan se serra, et avant qu'elle sache ce qui se passait, elle était debout. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu se lever, mais ça semblait être la seule chose qu'elle _pouvait_ faire.

_Il y avait une ligne._

Ignorant les papillons dans son estomac et ne voulant pas regarder Booth, elle concentra toute son attention à chercher ses clés de voiture. Avant qu'il ait même réalisé ce qui avait failli se passer, elle était partie.

…

_NdT : Speed est un jeu de cartes qui consiste à utiliser toutes vos cartes avant votre adversaire, en suivant les 2 cartes posées sur le tapis de jeu. Par exemple si sur le tapis il y a un 10, vous pouvez mettre dessus un 9 ou un valet._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 - La confrontation

Sweets était à son bureau, trifouillant quelques papiers, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Vous nous avez menti ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, le forçant à laisser tomber les papiers qu'il tenait, mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que s'asseoir en face de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça ; elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui pouvait, s'il la poussait un peu, le frapper ou fondre en larmes.

« Calmez-vous, Dr Brennan… Maintenant, à propos de quoi ai-je menti ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Vous avez dit que ce truc de construction du partenariat était seulement pour voir ce que ça serait si Booth et moi _étions _ensemble, mais ce n'est pas cela, c'est… vous essayez de nous _mettre _ensemble. »

Il la regarda un moment ; sa poitrine se soulevait, ses lèvres étaient serrées, ses bras et ses jambes croisés de manière défensive, mais ses yeux le suppliaient presque.

« Non, Dr Brennan, je pensais ce que j'ai dit… je ne fais rien d'autre que vous mettre dans des situations qui simulent une relation. Si cela fait que des émotions cachées remontent à la surface, alors c'est simplement une partie du process. »

Elle éloigna son regard, frustrée, son pied tapant nerveusement le sol. Après un moment, elle se retourna vers lui, reprenant son souffle. Quand elle reprit la parole, chaque mot était pesé et réfléchi. « Alors pourquoi vous faites tout cela, si vous ne voulez pas que nous ayons une vraie relation ? »

Il soupira, repoussa sur le côté les papiers sur son bureau et croisa les mains devant lui.

« Dr Brennan, ce n'est pas à moi de pousser qui que ce soit dans une relation autre que professionnelle, mais c'est à moi de déterminer si c'est une possibilité. Dans votre cas, psychologiquement, il semble qu'il y ait plus qu'une probabilité. » Elle ouvrit la bouche, indignée, mais il leva une main pour qu'elle garde le silence. « Le but de cette enquête est de voir comment une relation personnelle affecterait une relation professionnelle comme celle que vous partagez avec l'agent Booth, et je crois que le seul moyen d'avoir des résultats est que vous vous permettez vous-mêmes de toucher tous les sentiments qui remontent à la surface. Je ne vous dis pas d'agir en quoi que ce soit, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de réfléchir à ce que l'Agent Booth représente réellement pour vous. »

Elle se détourna, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle inspirait profondément.

« Vous devriez continuer cette étude, Dr Brennan. » Son ton était doux. « Il est temps d'utiliser votre lobe frontal bien développé pour évaluer les faits, et trouver ce qu'il en est. »

Elle le regarda, incertaine. « Vous voulez que je traite mes émotions… comme je le ferai d'un ensemble de restes ? »

Il sourit. « Excatement, Dr Brennan. Vous savez que vous devrez vous confronter à tous ces sentiments effrayants un jour ou l'autre… je dis seulement que ce serait le bon moment de leur accorder toute votre attention. Appelez cela… la science du cœur. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête. « Et qu'est ce que j'essaie de trouver dans ces _sentiments effrayants_, exactement ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « La vérité. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « C'est très vague, Dr Sweets. »

« Dr Brennan, peu importe ce que vous ressentez pour l'Agent Booth, il est clair à la manière dont vous le cachez et le rationalisez que vous vous mentez à vous-même. Tout ce que je demande est que vous arrêtiez de mentir, et que vous regardiez _tous_ les faits, aussi dur que cela puisse être. »

Elle tapa le sol de son pied, mal à l'aise, évitant son regard ; c'était le moment où normalement la rationalisation commençait. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était basse.

« Il y a une ligne. »

Elle l'avait dit presque pour elle-même, mais il répondit quand même. « La seule ligne, Dr Brennan, est celle que vous avez tracée pour vous-même ; c'est quelque chose que vous avez créé pour vous protéger. C'est d'ailleurs une méthode très intéressante d'évasion que… »

Elle le regarda, et son sourire excité faiblit. Après une petite pause, il recommença plus sérieusement. « La ligne est seulement quelque chose qui vous sépare des fais. »

Pendant un moment, elle le regarda comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture, puis elle se mit en action, attrapant ses clés et se ruant hors de la pièce.

_Trouve la preuve dont tu as besoin, évalue cette preuve, réfléchis et arrive à une conclusion._

Elle devait juste regarder les faits.

_Tous les faits._

Elle n'avait jamais été bonne en introspection, mais alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture qu'elle et Booth partageaient, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de preuves que ce qu'elle pensait.

_Oh non._


	22. Chapter 22

_Pour m'excuser encore d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, voici le 3ème chapitre pour aujourd'hui... Ou comment Brennan devient une pro de la psychologie..._

Chapitre 22 - Planning

_- Inviter Parker pour le week-end_

Quand Brennan passa enfin la porte de l'appartement, elle fut à moitié surprise de voir que Booth était encore debout. Il était assis sur le bord du canapé, les mains serrées sur le téléphone. Au bruit de ses pas, il leva vivement la tête.

« Bones… hey, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai… décidé d'aller faire un tour. Toute cette conversation à propos de mon père… »

Booth hocha doucement la tête, pas entièrement convaincu. « Vous vouliez vous éclaircir les idées. »

« Exactement. »

« Et… ça va maintenant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Oui. »

Il regarda ses mains un moment avant de revenir sur elle. « Rebecca a appelé pendant que vous étiez sortie. »

Elle s'approcha du canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, heureuse de changer de sujet. « Ah oui ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui, tout va bien. » Un sourire commença à apparaître sur son visage. « Vous avez oublié ce qu'il y a ce week-end, hein ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et il leva les yeux au ciel. « Parker est censé venir dormir, vous vous souvenez, Bones ? »

Elle continua à froncer les sourcils, et il leva les siens, exaspéré. « Parker. Mon fils. »

La compréhension apparut sur son visage. « Ah oui, c'était le dernier challenge… Vous devez être content de le voir. »

Il sourit. « Oui, Bones, je le suis… Et, vous savez… il est impatient de vous voir, vous aussi. »

Il bouscula son épaule de la sienne, et un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. « Les enfants ne m'aiment pas en général. »

« Oui, eh bien… jusqu'à maintenant il vous aime bien. Essayez seulement de… vous savez… ne pas l'effrayer avec votre discours scientifique, OK ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne une fouine. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Parler aux pré-adolescents comme s'ils étaient des idiots freine leur développement intellectuel, Booth. » Un sourcil levé. « Vous voulez que votre fils soit retardé ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. « Bones, mon fils n'est pas retardé, OK ? Pour votre information, son professeur dit qu'il est l'un des meilleurs… » Elle le regarda. « Vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est qu'il vient demain matin, et on doit prévoir quelque chose. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Prévoir quoi ? »

« Allez, Bones, il a 6 ans. On a besoin d'un plan d'action. »

Elle regarda les braises dans la cheminée. Veiller tard avec Booth pour prévoir des choses à faire avec son fils semblait être l'opportunité parfaite pour elle d'observer la situation comme Sweets l'avait suggéré.

Elle conclut que la meilleure manière d'agir pour toutes les parties impliquées était d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, ainsi Booth pourrait profiter de son week-end avec son fils. Et, bien sûr, la nouvelle tierce partie jouerait le rôle d'un tampon permettant une meilleure observation objective.

Il la regarda presque suppliant, et après un moment de réflexion, elle repoussa tout sur le côté de son esprit et sourit à son partenaire de manière hésitante.

« Je n'ai… aucune idée de quoi faire avec un enfant de 6 ans. »

Il sourit, se détendant visiblement. « Oui, eh bien… si ma mémoire est bonne, vous apprenez vite. »

…

« Que pensez-vous du zoo ? Les enfants aiment les quadrupèdes. »

« Non, pas si vous les appelez des quadrupèdes. »

Elle soupira, prenant du poulet frit de l'une des boîtes qui les entouraient sur le sol, et regarda distraitement le feu, qui flambait encore.

« On n'y arrivera pas avec ce planning, Booth. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas bonne avec les enfants. »

Il prit un morceau de pain farci. « Non, allez… vous manquez juste de pratique, Bones. Qu'est-ce que vous aimiez faire quand vous aviez 6 ans ? »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Je suis presque sûre que mes goûts étaient très différents de ceux de Parker. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Un enfant de 6 ans reste un enfant de 6 ans. »

Il prit une bouchée de riz, mâchant pensivement.

« OK, très bien. J'avais l'habitude d'aider ma mère à la cuisine… »

Il toussa. « Oui… non. Rien qui implique une cuisinière. »

Brennan haussa les épaules. « Bien… on peut toujours essayer de faire des cookies. »

« Ok, d'abord vous essayez de le transformer en fouine, et maintenant vous essayez d'en faire une fille. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. « Et comment allez-vous cuisiner sans cuisinière? »

« Eh bien l'un d'entre nous peut les mettre dans le four, Booth. Et je pense que cette remarque à propos de la masculinité de votre fils pourrait être vue, d'un point de vue psychologique, comme le reflet de vos propres insécurités sur votre progéniture. »

Elle leva un sourcil plein de sens et il ouvrit la bouche, incrédule.

« Hey. Vous ne croyez même pas en la psychologie, OK, Bones ? Donc vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser contre moi. » Il fit une pause. « Et je suis très à l'aise avec ma… vous savez… » il se pencha en baissant la voix « _masculinité_, merci. »

Elle le regarda, sans expression. « Vous n'avez certainement pas l'air à l'aise en ce moment. »

Il expira profondément et se repositionna.

« Vous savez quoi, Bones ? On va en rester au planning, d'accord ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'essayais seulement d'initier la conversation, Booth… mais si cela touche un sujet sensible, je m'excuse. »

« Pas sensible, OK ? Simplement pas pertinent. »

Elle fronça le nez. « Je suis désolée. Je vous ai rendu susceptible. »

Il serra les dents, regardant le plafond d'un air suppliant. « Vous vous souvenez quand on parlait des cookies ? Vous vous souvenez comme c'était bien ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Oui… C'était il y a moins d'une minute, Booth. »

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule, et elle regarda, sans expression, en retour. Après un moment, Booth soupira. « Simplement… passez moi le poulet frit, Bones. »

Alors qu'elle se tournait pour prendre la boîte, elle souriait.

_Fait : Se disputer avec Booth était drôle._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 – Des enfants et des cookies

_- Inviter Parker pour le week-end _

Le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée fit se contracter l'estomac de Brennan alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit, pleine d'appréhension. Des voix traversaient le couloir, discutant tranquillement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les mots de ce brouhaha. Après un moment, quand la porte se fut fermée une nouvelle fois et qu'elle fut sûre que Rebecca était partie, elle se leva lentement, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et passa sa tête pour regarder dans le living-room.

Elle avait voulu laisser à Booth un peu de temps seul avec son fils avant de s'incruster ; elle avait donc trouvé comme excuse d'aller changer de vêtements. Elle savait que les regarder de l'autre bout du couloir serait probablement considéré comme encore moins socialement approprié que rester avec eux à la porte d'entrée, mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise à distance.

Bien sûr, se rappela-t-elle, elle ne devrait pas les regarder du tout, mais quelque chose chez Parker l'avait toujours attirée. Son interaction avec Booth montrait la meilleure partie d'eux, et elle sourit en voyant Booth suivre Parker autour de la maison.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que leurs pas se rapprochaient d'elle, et elle rentra rapidement dans sa chambre juste au moment où sa porte s'ouvrait.

« Non, Parker, n'entre pas, Bones est en train de se … » La voix de Booth s'arrêta en pleine phrase quand il vit qu'elle était entièrement habillée, le regardant avec une expression quelque part entre l'inconfort et la culpabilité.

Après un moment, elle dit, hésitante : « J'ai… changé d'avis. »

Il haussa un sourcil, mais avant qu'il ait une chance de parler, Parker avait attiré l'attention de sa partenaire. Il regarda son père avant de dire avec enthousiasme : « Salut, Bones ! »

Elle sourit nerveusement. « Bonjour Parker… comment … vas-tu ? »

Il haussa les épaules, regardant tout autour de lui. « Bien. C'est votre chambre ? »

« Hum… oui »

Il sourit à Booth. « Il y a un lit à eau dans ma chambre, hein papa? »

Brennan lança un regard à son partenaire avant de baisser les yeux vers le petit garçon qui souriait en tirant sur le pantalon de son père.

Booth lui sourit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Parker ? « Oui, fiston… tu parles ! Et, hey… j'ai même quelques trucs pour la décorer si tu veux. Tu sais… des posters de _voitures_ et de _camions_, tout ça. Tu aimes les voitures, hein ? »

Brennan fronça les sourcils, et dit à voix basse : « Vous savez, Booth, votre insistance à ce que votre fils s'intéresse à des sujets à prédominance masculine comme les automobiles pourrait être interprétée comme une tentative de compenser votre peur qu'il ne sur-développe son côté féminin.

Il couvrit les oreilles de Parker, même si le garçon paraissait trop occupé ailleurs pour prêter attention à ce qui se disait. « Bones, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment… »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir un côté féminin bien développé, Booth, il le tient de vous. »

« Ecoutez… mon fils n'est pas féminin, OK ? Et moi non plus. Rien que de l'homme. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Vous semblez peu sûr de vous. »

« Je… hey, je suis sûr de moi, Bones, OK ? Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut juste… aller accrocher les photos de voitures ? S'il vous plaît ? »

Après un moment, Brennan haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. « Très bien. »

Elle se tourna pour partir, s'arrêtant sur le palier. « Oh… et vous devez vouloir enlever vos mains des oreilles de votre fils. » Elle sourit d'un air suffisant. « Enfin ce que j'en dis… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en laissant tomber des bras de manière théâtrale. Parker le regarda. « Est-ce que toi et Bones vous parliez de s'embrasser? »

Booth ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis le refit avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse. « Parker, je… pourquoi tu dis ça? »

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante. « Quand maman me couvre les oreilles, elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle et Captain Fantastic parlent de s'embrasser et je ne veux pas entendre de toute façon. »

La bouche de Booth s'ouvrit une fois encore, et il regarda son fils alors que la petite tête blonde sortait de la chambre. « Où sont les images de voitures, papa ? »

…

Parker s'assit sur le matelas d'eau entre Booth et Brennan, regardant la chambre avec excitation. Ils avaient pris tous les posters de voitures qu'ils lui avaient acheté plus tôt et les avaient emmenés de la chambre d'amis, où Booth allait dormir, dans la chambre avec le matelas d'eau, où ils étaient assis maintenant.

« Comment tu trouves ça, fiston ? »

Parker sourit. « C'est bien. »

« Oui… ça l'est. Tu vois, tu as plein de voitures, de camions et de jouets… comme à la maison. »

Il hocha la tête, ses boucles blondes dansant. Booth se pencha vers son fils, baissant la voix. « On devrait dire merci au Dr Brennan, non ? »

Parker se tourna vers la femme à sa droite, son sourire imitant à la perfection celui de son père.

« Merci, Bones. »

Le coin de la bouche de Brennan se courba en un sourire, et elle regarda ses mains avant de remonter ses yeux vers lui. « De rien, Parker. Je suis… contente que tu les aimes. »

Elle capta le regard de Booth par-dessus la tête du garçon, et il lui fit un petit signe de la tête, souriant pour l'encourager.

Sa voix devint plus confiante. « Hey, Parker… tu aimes les cookies ? »

Il sourit avec enthousiasme, balançant légèrement et faisant bouger le matelas. « Mmmh, ce sont mes préférés ! »

« Ah oui ? »

Il acquiesça, et elle hésita à peine cette fois. « Est-ce que tu voudrais apprendre à les faire ? »

Pendant un moment, il eut l'air étonné. Quand il commença à parler, sa voix était pleine d'admiration. « Vous savez les faire ? »

Brennan sourit, embarrassée. « Oui, ils sont assez simples à faire en fait… pourquoi, où ta mère les trouve ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Le magasin. Comme les carottes. »

Elle lui sourit avec affection pendant un moment avant de se reprendre. « Tu sais, les carottes viennent de la terre en fait ; tu ne fais que les acheter au magasin. C'est un type de plantes appelé… »

En voyant le froncement de sourcil perplexe de Parker, Booth l'interrompit. « Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, fiston. Le sujet est que Bones peut te montrer comment faire les cookies. Et puis, on pourra les manger. D'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

A cela, le sourire revint sur le visage de Parker, et Booth lança à Brennan un regard lourd de sens alors qu'il se levait du lit, causant une grande vague dans le matelas, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Je vais… mélanger les ingrédients. Vous deux… détendez-vous. »

Elle secoua nerveusement la tête, mais il lui fit un petit signe, et elle s'appuya sur les oreillers. Alors qu'il se tournait pour partir, elle haussa les sourcils. « Ne soyez pas trop long, Booth. »

Il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre alors qu'il fermait la porte. En entrant dans la cuisine, il sourit. Si quelqu'un pouvait la faire changer d'avis sur les enfants, c'était Parker.

_Le sourire charmeur ne déçoit jamais_.

…

Lorsque Brennan et Parker émergèrent une demi-heure plus tard à la demande de Booth, elle semblait bien plus à l'aise en parlant des différents animaux du zoo, et comment ils étaient reliés entre eux. Booth se sentait plus amusé qu'ennuyé quand il se rendit compte à quel point son fils semblait intéressé.

Il parla à peine alors qu'elle expliquait à Parker comment tous les ingrédients réagissaient avec la chaleur pour faire des cookies, et bien que le petit garçon ne semblait rien retenir de ses mots, son sourire ne faiblissait jamais, et il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à lécher la pâte à cookies sur la cuillère.

La journée passa rapidement, et ils furent bientôt de nouveau assis sur le matelas d'eau, cette fois avec un livre et une assiette de cookies tous chauds. Alors que Brennan lisait une histoire à Parker à sa demande, Booth alla se changer, et quand il revint, il fut accueilli par le regard interrogatif de Brennan, son fils semblant endormi sur son épaule. Il baissa rapidement la tête pour cacher le sourire au coin de sa bouche, avant de s'approcher d'eux et de tenir la tête du garçon pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner. Bien sûr, alors que cela se serait très bien passé sur un matelas normal, le matelas d'eau commença à bouger violemment, et Parker fut réveillé en dépit des efforts de Booth.

Heureusement, il semblait trop fatigué pour finir l'histoire, et alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les oreillers, ses yeux se refermant, Brennan prit le livre avec soin. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle le montra à Booth, les sourcils levés de manière suggestive.

« _Thomas et ses amis_ ? »

Il se défendit. « Quoi ? Hey, c'est une locomotive, Bones, OK? Pas une voiture. »

(NdT : Ce livre est inspiré d'une série, dont le titre anglais est « _Thomas the tank engine_ », littéralement « Thomas la locomotive à vapeur »)

Elle continua à le regarder, les sourcils toujours levés.

« Locomotive. Regardez le titre. »

Sur ce, il éloigna le livre d'elle, le tenant de manière protectrice. « Hey… essayez de ne pas réveiller à nouveau mon fils, OK ? Allez, Bones… c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

Elle essaya vainement de reprendre le livre alors qu'il l'emmenait hors de la chambre, une main au bas de son dos et l'autre tenant le livre en question au dessus de sa tête.

…

Même après que Brennan et Parker soient tous deux couchés, il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'image d'eux deux allongés ensemble. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait été beaucoup moins mal à l'aise qu'elle l'avait laissé entendre, et il n'arrivait pas à voir pourquoi, mais quelque chose faisait qu'il se sentait presque soulagé.

Dans sa chambre, Brennan réfléchissait. Se forçant à penser comme Sweets l'avait dit, elle devait admettre que même si ça l'effrayait, elle avait formé un attachement anthropologiquement inévitable pour Parker. La confiance que Booth avait en elle en ce qui concernait son fils lui faisait envisager leur relation d'une toute autre manière, et elle essayait de rationaliser ce nouveau développement avant même de l'avoir complètement formé dans son esprit. Et puis, se rappela-t-elle, cela ne voulait rien dire ; ses émotions étaient biaisées par un besoin biologique de se lier avec la jeunesse de l'espèce.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Soupirant, elle se réajusta dans les oreillers, se demander pourquoi Parker avait un plus grand effet sur son instinct maternel que n'importe quel autre enfant avec qui elle avait été en relation jusque là.

Fait : Parker était mignon.

Bien sûr, il était aussi le fils de Booth, et la possibilité que cela pourrait être la vraie raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin d'un lien avec Parker l'effrayait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Et bien, le voyage promettait d'être amusant.

…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 – Le rendez-vous

Booth exhala doucement, balançant son pied avec agitation alors qu'il était assis le dos bien droit à côté de sa partenaire dans la salle d'attente de Sweets. Elle était venue avec lui déposer Parker chez Rebecca sur le chemin, et alors qu'il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose dont elle voulait parler, elle était restée silencieuse depuis que son fils était parti. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle semblait dans un état d'intense réflexion, alors plutôt que de l'interrompre, il s'étonnait en silence de ce que la salle d'attente avait réussi à devenir encore moins confortable depuis leur dernière visite.

Pour la première fois, il fut soulagé quand Sweets ouvrit la porte pour les faire entrer, et ce sentiment amical resta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis en face du thérapeute.

Sweets sourit et croisa avec soin ses mains sur le bureau. « Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, c'est bon de vous revoir. Si je ne me trompe, vous avez eu une semaine chargée. » Alors qu'ils ne répondaient pas, son sourire faiblit un peu, et il continua sur un ton professionnel. « Agent Booth, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous avez hésité avant de mettre votre main dans le dos du Dr Brennan il y a quelques instants, alors que c'est quelque chose que vous faites souvent… est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière à cela ? »

Booth ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et les sentiments positifs qu'il avait eus en entrant dans la pièce s'évanouirent. « Qu… en quoi ça vous intéresse ? Ecoutez, Bones et moi venons de passer la semaine dans la même maison, OK ? Et mon fils est venu. Ca devrait être Noël pour un thérapeute… alors vous êtes sûr que vous voulez gâcher votre heure à parler de… » ses yeux glissèrent vers sa partenaire, la voix baissant alors qu'il se penchait sur le bureau de Sweets. « … son _dos_ ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, baissant la voix de la même manière que lui. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on chuchote ? »

Il la regarda, et elle le regarda avec confusion, sa voix toujours basse. « … Quoi ? »

Sweets rit avant de se forcer à revenir à une attitude professionnelle. « Agent Booth, je crois que votre hésitation à … toucher son dos… comme vous dites, est probablement le résultat de quelque chose qui s'est passé cette semaine. »

Ils le regardèrent tous deux, le visage sans expression, et après un moment il soupira. « Ecoutez, nous savons tous que je vais le découvrir ; ça sera simplement plus facile si vous me le dites. »

Alors qu'ils ne disaient toujours rien, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Très bien, on va faire à votre manière. La raison la plus probable pour que l'Agent Booth hésite avant de faire quelque chose qui est d'habitude si naturel pour lui est qu'il essaie de réparer quelque chose d'autre. »

Brennan acquiesça pensivement. « Je vois. »

Booth fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Eh bien vous essayez de contre-balancer votre féminité en exprimant un intérêt pour les choses masculines, donc il est logique que vous fassiez de même dans cette situation. »

« Quelle situation ? Il ne nous a même pas dit ce qu'il pense que j'essaie de _réparer_. »

Brennan commença à répliquer, mais Sweets la coupa, décidant que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour une bagarre. « Cela peut être de nombreuses choses, Agent Booth. La ligne de fond est que vous sentez que vous êtes devenu trop proche du Dr Brennan récemment… émotionnellement ou physiquement… et vous essayez d'équilibrer cela en coupant court aux contacts physiques que vous partagez tous les jours tous les deux. »

Booth toussa. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Sweets, … Bones et moi ne nous touchons pas tous les jours. »

Le ton de Sweets était empreint d'une excitation presque enfantine. « Que voulez-vous dire ? Mec, pourquoi alors tout le monde pense que vous êtes un couple ? »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Booth se tourna vers Brennan, à la recherche de support, mais elle le regarda simplement avec sympathie. « Vous me _touchez _beaucoup, Booth. »

Sa mâchoire se serra. « Quoi ? Quand? »

Elle baissa la voix pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre. « Eh bien… vous mettez votre main en bas de mon dos dès que nous allons quelque part. »

Il la regarda avec incrédulité un moment avant de reprendre contenance. « Je vous garde juste saine et sauve, Bones, OK ? C'est mon job… Et, hey, et vous alors ? »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Je ne fais rien. »

« Ah oui ? » Le coin de sa bouche se courba en un sourire joueur. « Alors ce n'était rien quand vous avez dormi à côté de moi la fois où je m'étais endormi sur le plancher ? »

Elle resta bouche bée et il sourit largement, pointant son doigt sur elle de manière triomphale. « Ha ! »

Elle sembla presque blessée. « Vous le saviez ? »

Il haussa les épaules, le coin de sa bouche se levant timidement. « Eh bien… qui d'autre vous aurait couverte ? »

Son visage était toujours sans expression. « Quand je me suis réveillée, vous aviez les couvertures. »

Booth fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Et l'oreiller. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Sweets coupa court encore une fois. « OK, très bien vous deux… il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler. Façon de canaliser vos émotions. Cependant, je ne pense pas que le problème de la nuit sur le plancher soit le fond de votre problème.

Brennan fronça les sourcils. « Ah non ? Mais c'est le moment où nous étions le plus proche l'un de l'autre. »

Apparemment, ils avaient choisi d'ignorer le fait que Booth avait dormi avec elle dans son lit plus tôt dans la semaine.

Après un moment, Sweets secoua la tête. « Quand j'ai dit que vous vous sentiez devenir trop proches, je parlais plus du côté émotionnel. Dr Brennan, dites-moi ce que vous ressentez à propos de la visite de Parker. »

« Je… » Elle regarda Booth pour qu'il l'encourage, mais il la regarda simplement. Elle soupira. « C'était … très bien en fait. »

« Et, Agent Booth, que pensez-vous de la manière don't le Dr Brennan a agi avec votre fils? »

Il capta son regard. « Elle était vraiment bonne. Parker… il aime beaucoup Bones. »

Elle sourit et Booth la bouscula gentiment du coude.

« Vous savez, pour une femme qui ne se voit pas dans un rôle maternel, vous sembliez très bien vous adapter à la situation avec Parker, Dr Brennan. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Simplement que cette juxtaposition peut vous avoir effrayée. »

Son front se creusa. « Pourquoi cela m'aurait-il effrayée ? Je veux dire… je savais que la situation était temporaire. »

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens. « Parce que, Dr Brennan, peut-être que vous auriez voulu que ça ne le soit pas. »

Elle se sentit comme si on l'avait frappée dans l'estomac. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, mais elle ne dit rien.

Booth se tourna vers Sweets pour la défendre. « Hey, c'était bas… même pour un gamin de 12 ans avec de sérieux problèmes de comportement. »

Sweets parla avec soin. « Agent Booth, le but de cette étude est de… »

« Oui, je sais, je connais ce discours. Ecoutez, on fait cette étude pour vous, d'accord ? Donc vous devriez essayer de ne pas nous énerver jusqu'à, vous savez, jusqu'à ce que ce soit _fini_. »

Sweets soupira. « Je pense que nous avons fait des progrès aujourd'hui, mais l'étude est inutile si vous évitez ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Néanmoins, je pense que vous allez faire des avancées significatives pendant le voyage. »

« Super. »

Sweets leva un sourcil. « Il est un peu tard pour les sarcasmes, Agent Booth… vous allez devoir partir tôt demain matin si vous voulez arriver à temps pour le mariage. »

Booth et Brennan se regardèrent, les muscles de Booth se contractant en une grimace.

_Oh bon Dieu._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 – Des clés et des robes

_Semaine 3 : Voyage vers le mariage de l'Agent Stanfield_

_Acheter des vêtements et un cadeau de mariage pour l'Agent Stanfield_

_..._

« Rendez-moi les clés de la voiture. »

« … Non. »

« Vous savez, vous rendez les choses difficiles pour quiconque veut avoir une conversation courtoise avec vous, Bones. »

« J'ai compris… vous êtes susceptible. »

« Parce que vous m'embêtez. »

« Parce que vous ne me laissez pas conduire. »

« Parce que je conduis toujours, Bones, OK ? C'est juste comme ça. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Ne me renvoyez pas, Booth. C'est une inquiétude légitime. »

« Depuis quand ? Je veux dire, je conduis depuis qu'on est devenus partenaires, et si ma mémoire est bonne, jusqu'à maintenant, _vous n'avez pas volé mes clés_ ! »

Elle esquiva son geste vers l'objet en question, sa voix montant alors qu'il serrait les dents. « Eh bien jusqu'à maintenant, la voiture était enregistrée sous votre nom. Maintenant, nous la partageons. »

« Très bien, d'abord, le SUV n'était pas enregistré sous mon nom non plus, Bones, OK ? Il appartient au FBI. Et deuxièmement… cette voiture aussi. Donc rien n'a changé… maintenant donnez-moi les clés. »

Elle les écarta de nouveau et les mis dans la poche de sa veste. « Sur la feuille que Sweets nous a donnée, il a indiqué que nous étions supposés organiser le transport dans notre véhicule _partagé_, Booth… »

« Oui, et bien, voilà comment la pyramide organisationnelle fonctionne en ce qui concerne les voitures, Bones… » Elle se tourna vers lui, et il fit un geste de la main au-dessus de sa tête. « Je suis en haut. »

Brennan regarda sa main, et après un moment, il la baissa, mal à l'aise.

« Vous savez quoi, Bones ? Vous avez gagné. Vous pouvez nous conduire jusqu'au centre commercial, pour que nous achetions des vêtements et un cadeau de mariage. Mais après ça, je conduis. Marché conclu ? »

« Très bien. » Après un moment, un sourire s'étala doucement sur son visage. « Je ne peux pas croire que ça ait marché. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à la pousser vers l'extérieur, la main en bas de son dos, alors qu'elle continuait à lui parler par-dessus son épaule. « Je pensais que vous vous étiez rendu compte que je suis aussi gênée de la visite chez Sweets que vous, mais apparemment… » Elle s'arrêta, la main dans la poche de sa veste. « Hey, Booth… où sont les clés ? »

Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de confusion, et le visage de Booth se fendit d'un grand sourire. Dans sa main, le trousseau de clés cliquetait alors qu'il le faisait danser devant elle. La bouche de Brennan s'ouvrit légèrement, et il leva un sourcil. « Vous voyez… c'est pour ça que je suis le flic. »

« Je ne sais pas, Booth… voler un trousseau de _clés_ sonne plus comme l'acte d'un escroc pour moi. » Elle lui prit les clés des mains et passa devant lui pour sortir. Puis elle se tourna pour le regarder, se tenant toujours sur le seuil de la porte, souriant.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher, Booth, ou je pars sans vous. »

…

Booth regarda Brennan avec impatience alors qu'elle émergeait de la cabine d'essayage, une fois encore habillée de ses vêtements normaux.

« Eh bien, Bones…vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Elle sourit, mal à l'aise. « Je pense. »

Il bondit sur ses pieds avec excitation et tendit la main vers le sac dans sa main.

Brennan l'écarta avant qu'il ait une chance de l'attraper, fronçant les sourcils. « Pas maintenant, Booth. »

Son sourire faiblit. « Quoi ? Pourquoi pas? »

« Simplement… vous verrez au mariage. »

Il essaya de trouver une excuse. « Et si c'est une sorte de, euh… robe de nonne ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je veux dire…, railla-t-il, vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé à Vegas ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « C'était de votre faute, Booth… vous m'aviez dit de m'habiller comme un professeur ! Et puis… » Elle le frappa sur la poitrine. « _Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas._ »

Il regarda son doigt, puis de nouveau son visage, grimaçant légèrement. « Comment connaissez-vous cette expression ? »

Elle le regarda. « Vous me l'avez apprise. »

Il la regarda un moment, puis soupira. « Très bien. Vous achetez la robe… je vais juste vous attendre là. » Il fit un geste vers la porte. « Avec le dos tourné, _sans_ regarder ce que vous prenez. »

Il lui envoya un grand sourire, tournant le dos comme promis, et le regard de Brennan se baissa vers la robe dans ses mains alors qu'elle la plaçait sur le comptoir. Angela lui avait dit exactement laquelle acheter et où l'acheter, et bien qu'elle avait toujours fait plus confiance au jugement d'Angela qu'au sien dans toute situation liée à la mode, alors qu'elle glissait sa carte de crédit dans le lecteur elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait plus dans le choix de vêtements de son amie que le fait qu'elle soit trop étroite et trop chère.

Brennan regarda Booth ; il se tenait au coin, les bras croisés sur son torse alors qu'il se balançait sur ses talons avec impatience.

Définitivement.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Des roues

_- Trouver votre chemin jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie _

_- Passer au moins 2 nuits dans une chambre d'hôtel à 1 lit_

_..._

« Bon Dieu, Bones… vous avez emballé_ tout_ ce que vous possédez? »

Brennan haussa les épaules. « Je pense que c'est toujours mieux d'être préparé. »

Booth gloussa alors qu'il mettait la dernière valise à l'arrière de la voiture. « C'est exactement ce que Hodgins dit quand il essaie de défendre ses délires paranoïaques. Et vous savez quoi… » Il ferma le coffre et se tourna vers elle. « … c'est tout aussi nul. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Vous êtes juste énervé parce que le FBI vous fait conduire une petite voiture pour aller au mariage plutôt que de vous rendre votre SUV. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son ton s'adoucissant immédiatement. « Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas simplement… me rendre mes roues ? Je veux dire… » il ricana, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine « le SUV aurait été plus adapté pour toutes vos valises en plus. »

« Il consomme aussi deux fois plus de carburant, sans parler du surplus de pollution que vous auriez… »

« Mauvais pour l'environnement, j'ai compris. Ecoutez… aussi intéressant que cela soit, on devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard. » A mi-chemin de la portière conducteur, il se tourna avec un rictus. « Je vais juste, vous savez… faire des recherches sur Google plus tard. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit vers la voiture pour aller s'asseoir sur le siège passager.

_Cela promet d'être drôle._

…

Ils avaient à peine quitté la ville et avaient déjà réussi à se perdre. Convaincu qu'il savait où ils allaient, Booth avait ignoré les conseils de sa partenaire et était resté sur l'autoroute plutôt que de sortir, les faisant non seulement aller dans la mauvaise direction, mais les rendant aussi incapables de faire demi-tour.

Brennan soupira. « Booth, on doit faire demi-tour. »

« Ecoutez, Bones, je vais nous mener à bon port, OK? Simplement… croyez-y un peu. »

« Vous savez, cette route ne va pas nous mener à bon port juste parce que vous fermez les yeux et que vous le souhaitez vraiment très fort. »

« Ne soyez pas cynique, Bones… » Il tapota le volant avec ses pouces. « J'ai un truc pour ce genre de situations. »

Elle rit, sarcastique. « Oh j'ai compris, maintenant votre _instinct _nous conduit. »

« Vous avez un problème avec mon instinct? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pas du tout. » Son sourire faiblit rapidement quand elle ajouta à mi-voix: « J'espère juste arriver _avant _la fin du mariage. »

Il expira profondément. « Très bien, on va faire à votre manière. Simplement… donnez-moi la carte. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Si vous voulez naviguer, Booth, vous pouvez me laisser conduire. »

« Oui, bien essayé, Bones. Ecoutez… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez si nous… changions de sujet ? »

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Très bien. »

« Super. »

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Brennan ne commence à parler, le ton plus doux. « Vous croyez au mariage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Des mariages se font tous les jours, Bones… c'est quelque peu difficile de ne _pas _y croire. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je veux dire… vous… acceptez le concept, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête doucement, gardant les yeux sur la route. « Oui, Bones… et je sais que vous non, mais… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Brennan leva les yeux vers lui. « C'est bon, Booth. » Elle s'arrêta. « Je sais que ce que vous pensez est important. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Il l'observa un moment avant de sourire. « Vous savez… vous pourriez changer d'avis ce week-end. »

Le coin de sa bouche se courba légèrement. « J'en doute. »

« Allez, Bones… tout le monde s'amuse dans les mariages. Simplement… faites ce que les autres font. Vous pourriez vous surprendre vous-même. »

Il laissa ses yeux sur elle un moment encore avant de se retourner vers la roue, tapotant le volant en conduisant. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était délibérément décontractée.

« Alors… vous avez apporté votre robe ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Oui, j'emmène la robe que j'avais acheté _pour_ le mariage _au_ mariage. »

Il hocha la tête doucement. « Et… vous êtes sûre que je ne suis pas autorisé à la voir ? »

« Je ne comprends pas votre fascination envers ma robe, Booth. » Elle le regarda avec calme, mais sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

Il haussa les épaules, évitant volontairement tout contact visuel. « On pourrait mettre un peu de musique, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Elle continua à le regarder alors qu'il allumait la radio, tournant le tunning à l'aveuglette pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de discernable à travers le bruit.

Fait : Booth pense beaucoup à la robe.

…

Il faisait sombre quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Booth avait finalement admis sa défaite et s'était arrêté à une station service pour demander la route, et le temps qu'il revienne à la voiture, Brennan commençait à somnoler. Il secoua gentiment son épaule, et elle se réveilla, lui souriant d'un air fatigué.

« Hey. Levez-vous Bones… on y va. »

Elle posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête dans sa paume alors qu'elle le regardait monter. « Cela a dû être difficile pour vous… je sais à quel point vous détestez demander de l'aide. »

Il allait répliquer quand elle bâilla. « Bon Dieu, Bones… on dirait que vous essayez d'attraper des mouches. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. »

Il s'assit, fermant la porte et se tournant vers elle. « Ca veut dire que vous semblez fatiguée. »

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai juste… » sa phrase fut coupée par un autre bâillement, qu'elle avait essayé de retenir sans y parvenir. « … faim. »

« Vous savez, Bones… vous n'avez pas à rester éveillée pour moi. Je veux dire, c'est moi qui nous ai perdus. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est bon… je veux vous tenir compagnie. »

Il sourit avec fierté. « Hey… merci Bones… » Booth laissa sa phrase en suspens quand quelque chose attira son attention. La voiture, qui venait juste de repartir, se rangea sur le côté de la route.

Brennan fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Booth ? On vient de repartir. »

Il sortit de la voiture. « Je reviens dans une minute. »

Elle soupira d'exaspération. « On ne partira jamais d'ici. »

« Bones, faites-moi confiance, d'accord? Vous allez être contente que je me sois arrêté. » Il lui envoya un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Alors que le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier disparaissait, les yeux de Brennan commencèrent à se fermer doucement. Le plafonnier s'éteignit, la plongeant dans une complète obscurité, et le soudain poids de sa léthargie la frappa comme un train fou.

…

Booth trottinait vers la voiture, souriant avec excitation, un grand sac de nourriture Thai dans chaque main.

« Hey, Bones, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé au… »

Il stoppa abruptement quand il vit sa partenaire, enroulée sur son siège avec la tête écrasée de manière inconfortable contre le rebord de la fenêtre, endormie. Posant les sacs dans l'espace entre leurs sièges, il enleva sa veste et monta dans la voiture, prenant garde en fermant la porte de ne pas la déranger. Après avoir éteint la radio et le plafonnier (qui s'était allumé au moment où il avait ouvert), il plia son manteau, leva doucement la tête de Brennan et plaça l'oreiller sous sa nuque. Il ravala de justesse un rire quand elle grogna alors qu'il s'installait dans son siège, et après un débat intérieur, repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage avant de se reculer pour admirer son œuvre. Elle ne semblait pas être installée plus confortablement qu'auparavant contre le verre froid, mais il se sentait mieux d'avoir essayé.

Volant un dernier regard à sa silhouette, il revint sur la route pour une longue nuit. Il avait combattu bec et ongles pour pouvoir être derrière le volant, mais à ce moment, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Ca, Agent Booth, c'est ironique.

…

Brennan se réveilla quand quelqu'un ferma la portière d'un camion quelque part derrière elle. En face d'elle se trouvaient plusieurs sacs toujours fermés de nourriture, et elle était appuyée sur la veste de quelqu'un. Désorientée, elle s'assit, clignant des yeux dans la pénombre à la recherche de Booth.

Il était en train d'emporter le dernier des sacs de Brennan dans leur petite chambre à un lit quand il commença à pleuvoir. Courant vers la porte, il posa la valise et le sac de la boutique où sa partenaire avait acheté la robe plutôt dans la journée. Il essayait de regarder sans_ toucher_ quand il entendit quelqu'un.

Booth se tourna pour voir Brennan, trempée de sa course sous la pluie. Souriant pour lui-même à la vue de ses cheveux décoiffés, il éloigna rapidement le sac de son champ de vision et la regarda.

« Hey, la marmotte. Bon retour parmi nous. »

Sa bouche se courba en un sourire, et elle prit les 2 sacs de nourriture. « Je vois que vous avez apporté du Thai. »

« Ouais… » il commença à s'approcher d'elle. « Mais c'est froid. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, le regardant. « Merci, Booth. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Hey… vous vouliez manger, non ? »

« Oui… » elle grimaça. « Je suis désolée de m'être endormie. Je ne suis pas une très bonne compagne de voyage, je suppose. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ; vous étiez fatiguée. »

Ses sourcils se levèrent alors qu'ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur le bord du lit. « Et ce n'est pas moi qui nous ait perdus. »

Il rit, sarcastique. « Très drôle, Bones. »

Elle sourit. « Même si je dois admettre que, malgré cette erreur… »

« Dont nous avions convenu de ne pas parler… »

« … en fait je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui. »

Il se tourna vers elle, sa voix plus douce. « Oui… moi aussi. »

Quand elle sentit qu'elle devait regarder ailleurs, elle bâilla, et leurs 2 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la salle de bains alors qu'ils pensaient à aller dormir.

La bouche de Booth s'ouvrit et se ferma alors qu'il allait de Brennan à la salle d bains. « Vous… euh… » il fit un geste, mal à l'aise. « … y allez en premier ? »

Souriant de son inconfort, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, lui envoyant un sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Il s'assit au coin du lit, écoutant l'eau couler et s'arrêter en se demandant vaguement ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle émerge enfin, les cheveux tombant en vagues sur ses épaules.

Booth la regarda, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Après un moment, cependant, il se leva.

« Je vais juste… » il indiqua la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, la regardant un moment avant de se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bains, presque effrayé de ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté. Quand il émergea, la gêne disparue, il trouva Brennan en train de mettre des draps et un oreiller sur le canapé.

« Hey… merci Bones. »

Elle se tourna pour voir son sourire. « Oh, ce n'est pas pour vous… c'est pour moi. »

« Quoi ? Non… vous prenez le lit. Vous êtes plus fatiguée que moi. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ait conduit toute la journée. »

« Ecoutez, Bones… c'est moi qui nous aie perdus, d'accord? Et c'est moi qui vais dormir sur le canapé. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment et ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Si c'est parce que je suis une femme, Booth, c'est une tradition révolue qui n'a pas sa place dans … »

« Woah, Bones. » Il leva les mains de manière défensive. « Il est beaucoup trop tard pour un cours, merci. Ecoutez… on va faire un marché. Je prendrai le canapé demain soir, d'accord ? »

Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches. « Si on fait un marché, je pourrais aussi bien conduire aussi demain. »

Il gloussa. « Oui, bien essayé, Bones… _vous_ vous êtes endormie aujourd'hui. Donc pas de conduite. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, indignée. « Qu… ? Vous m'avez laissée toute seule ! »

« Pour vous apporter à dîner. »

« Un dîner froid. »

« Un dîner froid parce que vous vous êtes endormie. »

Elle parlait comme si elle essayait d'expliquer quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à quelqu'un de particulièrement lent. « Je me suis endormie… parce que _vous_ étiez parti chercher à manger. »

Il s'arrêta. « Vous avez déjà dit ça. »

Soupirant profondément, elle s'assit sur le lit, le regardant d'un air fatigué et se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'énergie de continuer. « Pourquoi on ne laisse pas tomber pour cette nuit ? » Elle leva un sourcil en souriant. « Je parierais que ce canapé serait très bien là tout de suite. »

Alors que Booth s'installait, Brennan se glissa sous les couvertures et s'appuya sur les oreillers.

Une fois qu'il fut confortablement installé, Booth se tourna vers elle avant d'éteindre les lumières. « Bonne nuit, Bones. »

Sa voix était douce, presque pour elle-même. « Bonne nuit, Booth. »


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 - Déguisés

_- Sortir dîner dans un endroit chic_

_..._

Brennan frotta ses yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant les rayons du soleil entrer dans la petite chambre. Sa fatigue s'évanouit rapidement quand une silhouette sombre se profila sur le seuil, et elle s'assit, regardant tout autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose de lourd avant de réaliser que son assaillant potentiel était Booth, qui tenait un petit-déjeuner dans un sac, et non une arme.

Elle soupira, s'appuyant sur les oreillers et laissant tomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Booth… Vous m'avez surprise. »

Il ricana. « Un peu nerveuse ce matin, Bones? »

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « C'est juste que je n'aime pas me réveiller dans des endroits inconnus… Cela me désoriente. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, le coin de sa bouche se courbant en un sourire. « Vous savez, c'est assez drôle venant de la personne qui a dormi dans une pièce différente _toutes les nuits_ à la maison. »

Elle était penchée, la main tendue pour attraper le sac qu'il lui tendait, quand elle se figea. Il la regarda un moment avant de comprendre son erreur. « Je veux dire… à l'appartement. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Qui appartient au FBI. »

« Pas à nous. »

« C'est cela. »

Le regard de Brennan retomba sur ses mains, sa poitrine se serra. Après un moment, Booth s'éclaircit la voix, et quand elle leva les yeux, il souriait timidement, le sac de petit-déjeuner tendu vers elle une nouvelle fois.

« … Faim ? »

Elle lui sourit en retour, prenant le sac et l'ouvrant avec curiosité alors qu'il l'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

« Très. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris ? »

Ses yeux se baissèrent d'un air coupable alors que le sourire de Brennan fondait. Elle prit le contenu du sac et le regarda avant de se tourna avec exaspération vers sa partenaire.

« Des chips ? »

Il ne put retenir son sourire. « C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, Bones… nous sommes au milieu de nulle part. »

Elle le frappa avec l'objet, et il leva les mains défensivement, glissant sur le côté pour éviter un second assaut. « Hey… on va trouver quelque chose sur la route, d'accord ? Je vous le promets. »

Après un moment de réflexion, elle laissa tomber les chips sur ses genoux. « Où ça ? »

Il sourit. « Un resto routier, Bones… vous allez adorer. »

…

Pendant le temps que cela prit à Brennan pour prendre une douche et s'habiller, Booth, rattrapé par une soudaine culpabilité, était parti pour une seconde course au petit-déjeuner, et le temps qu'elle sorte de la salle de bains, séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette, il était déjà assis à table, un nouveau sac étalé fièrement en face de lui.

Elle regarda la scène, souriant de son expression satisfaite.

« On dirait que vous essayez toujours de me nourrir, Booth. »

Il haussa les épaules, lui tendant un bagel.

« Oui, eh bien… je suis un bon ravitailleur. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant son sac alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la voiture.

« Alors… en parlant de nourriture… où allons-nous dîner ce soir ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en montant sur le siège conducteur.

« Quoi ? »

Elle prit une autre bouchée de son bagel avant de reprendre. « Eh bien, la liste de Sweets dit que nous devons aller dîner dans un endroit chic, et je suppose que le dîner Thai froid d'hier soir ne compte pas, alors… »

« Ecoutez, on va trouver quelque chose, Bones, d'accord ? On sera dans un très bel endroit ce soir. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Très bien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, et comme à son habitude, Booth tapotait la Volant. Après une longue pause, il se rappela de quelque chose et se tourna vers Brennan, essayant de garder un ton décontracté.

« Alors… vous allez porter la robe ? »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai pris plus d'une robe, Booth. »

« Bien » dit-il en riant. « J'espère juste que celle-là n'est pas… »

Ses sourcils se levèrent. « Si vous faites une autre référence à une nonne ou à un professeur, _je_ conduis. »

Il toussota. « Je suis sûr que cela n'arrivera pas, Bones. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que je pense que vous aurez _un peu_ de mal à me sortir de ce siège. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis sûre que je peux réussir. »

Il fronça les sourcils avec hésitation. « … Comment ? »

Son regard glissa passivement vers la fenêtre passager. « Je suis presque certaine que vous ne voudriez pas le savoir. »

Après un moment, le coin de sa bouche se leva doucement. Se tournant au son d'un gloussement, Brennan le regarda.

« … Quoi ? »

Booth sourit et secoua la tête. « Vous êtes une femme très surprenante, Bones, vous le savez ? »

...

L'hôtel était situé à une demi-heure de route du lieu de la réception, équipé d'une piscine et d'un casino, et dans un beau quartier de la ville.

Brennan regarda leur chambre spacieuse, le lit king size orné de chocolat sur chacun de ses oreillers, et le large écran plat de la télévision. Le rire excité de Booth résonna de quelque part près de la cuisine, sa voix à peine audible à travers les murs.

« Hey, Bones… c'est super ! »

Après un moment, sa tête apparut par la porte. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Alors qu'elle continuait à scruter la chambre, ses sourcils se levant de manière appréciative. « C'est considérablement mieux que le motel. »

Il sourit. « Attendez, Bones… attendez d'avoir vu le mini-bar. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais avant qu'elle ait une chance de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait emmenée hors de la pièce par la manche de sa veste.

« Il y a 2 sortes de bretzels ! »

…

Ils étaient assis côté à côte sur le canapé ¾ d'heure plus tard, chacun avec une bière à la main. Booth expira profondément, étirant ses bras derrière lui.

« Vous savez… je ne pense pas que le FBI ait déjà _payé_ pour que je dorme dans un hôtel auparavant. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas… où dormez-vous d'habitude ? »

Il haussa les épaules, prenant une autre gorgée de bière. « Un motel ou autre chose, comme la nuit dernière. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Ahhh… à cause de votre limite de frais. Cela explique votre excitation à propos des bretzels. »

« Ne dites pas ça comme ça, Bones, d'accord ? » Ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Ca vous donne un air snob. »

Elle continua. « J'établis simplement un fait objectif, Booth; pas besoin d'être offensé… le FBI me donne plus d'argent qu'à vous. »

« Ouais, ouais, OK… c'est bon. Il est temps de s'habiller pour le dîner, Bones… nous avons une réservation au restaurant en bas dans une heure et si nous sommes en retard nous la perdrons. »

Il la guida avec obstination vers la salle de bains alors qu'elle prenait son sac, son sèche-cheveux et d'autres accessoires nécessaires. Après l'avoir poussée dans la pièce, il passa son bras sur sa taille, le laissant un peu trop longtemps.

« Faites vite, Bones. »

Elle toucha son poignet, où était sa main quelques instants plus tôt. « Je serai prête. »

Booth la regarda disparaître, attendant jusqu'à ce que le verrou se ferme. Aplatissant les plis de son pantalon, il inhala profondément, expira, puis se dirigea vers la chambre pour trouver sa cravate la plus flashy.

…

Il avait vu Brennan habillée un grand nombre de fois auparavant, mais quelque chose à propos de la voir émerger pour la première fois dans une nouvelle robe, les cheveux bouclés et fraîchement maquillée, ne le lassait jamais. Cette fois n'était pas différente, et alors que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'il se tournait pour voir sa partenaire entrer timidement dans la pièce sur ses talons peu familiers, Booth sentit l'habituel pincement à l'estomac, et, comme d'habitude, il dut se rappeler de respirer.

Brennan s'arrêta devant lui, avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle ajustait avec soin le devant de sa robe.

« Est-ce que c'était assez rapide pour vous ? »

Booth ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, se faisant peser lui-même à un poisson surdimensionné.

« Oui… je l'ai fait »

Brennan fronça les sourcils, momentanément confuse de sa réponse, mais décida de l'ignorer alors qu'elle commençait à parcourir la chambre à la recherche de son manteau. Après un moment, Booth disparut en boudant dans la salle de bains, le costume à la main.

_Tout doux._

…

Ils émergèrent de la suite une demi-heure plus tard, Booth verrouillant la porte derrière eux avant de glisser la carte dans son manteau. Booth toussota alors qu'elle commençait à vaciller dangereusement sur ses hauts talons.

Booth sourit pour lui-même en la regardant. « Vous savez, Bones, vous devriez vraiment considérer le fait d'acheter des chaussures avec lesquelles vous _pouvez_ marcher la prochaine fois. »

Brennan allait lui lancer un regard meurtrier quand elle tangua violemment de nouveau, se rattrapant juste au dernier moment. Au lieu de cela, elle grogna de frustration.

« Je déteste me déguiser, Booth… je me sens complètement une autre personne. »

Il tapota gentiment son épaule, causant presque un autre incident.

« Je pense que vous devriez juste vous détendre, Bones. C'est juste vous et moi… pour dîner comme d'habitude. »

Elle grimaça. « Oui… sauf que j'ai des talons de 7 cm. »

« Hey… » il la pointa du doigt. « Personne ne vous a obligée à porter ça. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche. « Quoi ? Vous m'avez dit de m'habiller chic, Booth ! _Vous_ m'avez dit ça ! »

« Oui, eh bien… je ne pense pas avoir mentionné que vous deviez aussi être la personne la plus grande dans la pièce. »

« Très bien. »

Brennan se pencha pour enlever ses chaussures, mais Booth attrapa son bras avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre ses pieds.

« Hey, attendez, Bones… je plaisantais. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, écartant son bras alors qu'elle se redressait.

Le coin de la bouche de Booth se courba en un sourire. « Vous êtes superbe. »

Brennan fronça son nez. « Ah oui ? »

« Oui. » Après un moment, il s'éclaircit la voix. « Maintenant on va descendre avant qu'ils donnent notre table à quelqu'un d'autre, OK ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mettant la main sur son épaule alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs. « Ca a intérêt à valoir le coup. »

Il sourit. « Vous plaisantez, Bones ? On parle de _steak_… la nourriture de Dieu."

Elle rit, secouant la tête, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

…

Le restaurant était bondé, mais la table en coin de Booth et Brennan était assez à l'écart pour leur permettre un repas agréable et un bon nombre de boissons digestives, et il était tard quand ils revinrent finalement à leur chambre.

Brennan riait, et Booth regardait son visage s'illuminer alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur la paroi froide de l'ascenseur.

« Vous savez, Bones… on devrait vraiment faire ça plus souvent. »

Son rire s'éteignit, mais elle souriait toujours. « Faire quoi… se déguiser avec des vêtements inconfortables et sortir dans un restaurant bien trop cher ? »

« Sortir. »

Le front de Brennan se creusa de confusion. « Sortir quoi ? »

« Sortir, Bones… vous savez… comme ce soir, mais dans des vêtements confortables. »

Elle le regardant en réfléchissant, posant son coude sur le rebord qui courait le long de la paroi. « On le fait déjà… après nos affaires. »

« Je veux dire en dehors du boulot, Bones. Simplement… vous et moi. »

« … Sortir. »

« C'est ce que les amis font. »

Il pouvait voir qu'elle se concentrait en essayant de le suivre. « … et nous sommes amis. »

« Ouais » il lui envoya un sourire. « on est bien ensemble. »

Elle le regarda d'un air sérieux. « … Très bien. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, les forçant à redescendre sur terre, et ils marchèrent vers la chambre en silence jusqu'à ce que Brennan se tourne vers Booth, les mains dans son manteau alors qu'elle cherchait la carte.

« Pourquoi on ne le fait pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi on ne fait pas quoi ? »

« Vous savez… s'accrocher. »

« Sortir, Bones… on dit sortir. Et on le fait. »

_(NdT: en anglais, sortir se dit "hang out", et s'accrocher "hang in", d'où le jeu de mots…)_

« Je pensais que vous veniez de dire que nous ne le faisions pas. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est juste qu'on en a pas beaucoup l'occasion. Je veux dire… on est déjà ensemble la plupart du temps de toute façon. »

Brennan hocha doucement la tête. Enfin, elle avait trouvé la carte, et alors que le verrou s'ouvrait, Booth tendit le bras pour ouvrir la porte.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Bones. »

Elle sourit de manière hésitante, sachant qu'elle devrait se sentir comme si elle avait franchi une ligne, mais se demandant pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas.

_Regarde les faits._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 – La robe

_Aller ensemble au mariage de l'Agent Stanfield et à la réception_

...

Booth était dans la cuisine, un carton ouvert d'oeufs et une pile de galettes de fromage grillé sur le comptoir à côté de lui. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus pratique pour lui de commander quelque chose au room service, mais que ce soit son sommeil irrégulier ou juste son intuition, quelque chose lui disait que sa partenaire se sentait particulièrement vulnérable dernièrement, et cuisiner semblait être une bonne manière de prendre soin d'elle sans paraître trop pressant.

Et puis cette activité donnait à Booth l'opportunité rare de réfléchir aux semaines précédentes sans être interrompu ou distrait. Alors qu'il était plus habitué à l'introspection que Brennan, faire le tri dans ses émotions était quelque chose qu'il essayait d'éviter, pas parce qu'il avait peur de découvrir quelque vérité cachée, mais simplement parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver.

Booth allait enfouir cette pensée au fond de son esprit quand quelque chose au coin de son œil le fit sursauter. Il se retrouva en face de Brennan, drapée dans un large peignoir de l'hôtel pour protéger sa peau exposée par son pyjama.

« Bones, je… »

_Arrête de bégayer._

« Je… vous m'avez fait peur. Ne faites pas ça. »

Un peu surprise, elle surprit son regard et son bégaiement, se demandant vaguement à quoi il pouvait bien penser qui le rentait si mal à l'aise.

… _Ou peut-être que c'est juste mon pyjama._

Serrant plus encore le peignoir autour d'elle, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Ne faites pas quoi… vous faire peur ? »

Il la regarda avec frustration. « Non, Bones… ne vous glissez pas par la porte pour regarder les gens, d'accord ? Surtout si vous le faites sans bruit. Ce n'est juste pas normal. »

La bouche de Brennan s'ouvrit pour protester. « Qu… ? Booth on dirait que vous parlez d'une voyeuse ! J'observais simplement votre méthode culinaire. »

Il gloussa. « Ouais, eh bien, ça ne rend pas ça moins bizarre. »

Plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur son partenaire, il la regardait avec inquiétude.

Après un moment, elle soupira, résignée. « Je suis désolée, Booth… ça a été une semaine bizarre. »

Il prit un tabouret et s'assit à côté d'elle, lui envoyant un demi-sourire. Après un moment, elle rit, se frottant les yeux avant de se tourner vers Booth.

« … Je ne peux pas croire que Sweets soi d'accord avec ça. »

Il toussa. « M'en parlez pas. Je veux dire… je pensais qu'on avait battu le gamin.»

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils. « Battu ? »

Le sourire de Booth faiblit. « Peu importe, Bones. Ecoutez… ce qui est important c'est qu'il est apparemment très bon dans son travail. »

« Eh bien, sachant que son travail est de manipuler et tordre des faits simples et de les rendre complexes… » Elle s'affala légèrement, soupirant. « … je dirais qu'il est extrêmement bon dans son travail. »

« Ne soyez pas si cynique, Bones… Sweets nous a beaucoup aidés. Et, hey… » il lui lança un sourire. « Cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé. »

Elle fit un petit sourire et il rit en voyant enfin ses cheveux décoiffés et ses traces de mascara. Après un moment, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« … Quoi ? »

Il gloussa. « Ce n'est rien. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi, Booth? »

« C'est juste… » il soupira, résigné. « Ah, vous avez un air terrible, Bones. »

« Hey… » elle le regarda. « Vous n'avez pas l'air mieux. »

Il gloussa. « Oui, eh bien je suis sûr de ne pas avoir une marque d'oreiller sur mon front… Ecoutez, je pense que je vous bats sur ce coup-là, OK, Bones ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais alors que Booth se levait pour servir le petit-déjeuner, sa main voyageant instinctivement sur son visage.

_Marque d'oreiller ? Oh non._

…

« Alors… parlez-moi de l'Agent Stanfield » demanda Brennan, tournant la tête pour être entendue à travers la porte de la salle de bains alors qu'elle mettait une mèche de cheveux dans son fer à friser.

Booth était assis sur le bord du canapé, écoutant la voix étouffée de sa partenaire à travers la mince paroi de bois et regardant distraitement vers l'endroit où il imaginait qu'elle était.

« Euh… je le connais depuis que j'ai rejoint le Bureau. C'est un bon gars… on a été formés ensemble. »

« Alors… vous êtes _amis_, non ? »

Booth fronça les sourcils dans la direction de sa voix. « Pourquoi vous dites ça sur ce ton, Bones ? Quoi… vous pensiez que vous étiez ma seule amie ? »

« Qu… ? Non, Booth… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je… pensais simplement que je connaissais tous vos amis, c'est tout. »

« Vous avez rencontré Cam. » Il parlait doucement, comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à quelqu'un de particulièrement lent. « C'est _une_ amie. »

« Eh bien, à l'avenir, je m'assurerai de garder à l'esprit que vous avez _plus _de 2 amis, Booth. »

« Merci, Bones… j'apprécie. » Il hocha la tête, avant de continuer avec hésitation. « Sérieusement, _2 _amis ? Vous pensiez que j'avais _2_ amis ? »

Brennan soupira, reposant le fer à friser. « Eh bien, vous ne l'avez jamais mentionné avant, et les tendances alpha-mâles comme les vôtres vont souvent de paire avec… »

« Attendez, attendez, attendez… » Booth se leva, levant la main, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir à travers la porte. « Ecoutez, je suis fatigué que vous utilisez tout ce truc de tendances alpha-mâles contre moi, d'accord ? Et puis… même si j'étais un mâle alpha… »

« Ce que vous êtes… »

« Ce que je pourrais être… » il fit un pas vers la porte en la corrigeant. « Cela ne fait pas de moi un solitaire. »

« … Les deux sont souvent reliés. »

Cela l'aurait mis en colère si son ton n'était pas si doux. Expirant profondément, il revint vers le canapé et s'assit, décidant que ce serait mieux de changer de sujet.

« Ecoutez, Bones, le mariage est dans une heure… vous êtes bientôt prête ? »

Pendant un long moment, elle ne dit rien. Puis, après une pause, Booth s'approcha et tapota sur la porte.

« Bones ? Tout va bien ? »

Sa voix étouffée était à peine audible à travers la porte.

« Je… ne pense pas que cette robe m'aille, Booth. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous l'avez essayée. _Deux fois. _»

« Nous avons beaucoup mangé, hier soir. »

« Elle vous va, Bones. »

« Un excès de sel peut causer une rétention d'eau dans le corps, ce qui peut résulter en un œdème lymphatique… »

« Vous avez mangé du poulet et de la salade. Il n'y a pas de sel. »

« Et le vin alors ? Des études ont montré que le vin peut causer des gonflements, Booth… je ne peux pas sortir. »

Il gloussa, s'appuyant sur la porte. « Ecoutez, Bones, vous allez devoir sortir à un moment ou à un autre. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que bientôt, vous allez vous retrouver sans excuse pour ne pas le faire. »

Elle gloussa. « Si j'étais vous, je ne parierais pas là-dessus. »

Il serra les dents. « C'est bon avec les paris, d'accord, Bones? Simplement… sortez.»

Il y eut une autre pause avant qu'il l'entende soupirer de résignation.

« Très bien, Booth, mais vous ne riez pas. »

Booth leva les yeux au ciel. « Ok, Bones… je promets de ne pas rire. »

« La dernière fois que vous avez dit ça, vous avez ri. »

« Parole de scout, Bones. »

Il savait qu'elle fronçait les sourcils de confusion, mais laissa couler. Après un moment, la poignée se tourna doucement, les gonds grincèrent, et elle sortit de la pièce. Booth eut un flash-back de la soirée à Las Vegas où elle avait émergé pour la première fois en Roxy, totalement inconsciente de son allure dans la robe noire et moulante et les chaussures à talons. La seule différence était que ce soir, elle ne prétendait pas être qui que ce soit d'autre ; elle était juste Brennan, et cela était d'autant mieux.

« Wow, Bones… » Il lui lança un demi-sourire, content que ses cordes vocales veuillent bien fonctionner normalement. « … Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez bien hier. »

Elle fronça légèrement le nez, se regardant elle-même un moment. « Ah oui ? »

Il s'approcha, la forçant à lever la tête. « Oui. »

Après un moment, son expression sérieuse se fondit en un sourire. « Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez aller à l'église avec quelque chose d'aussi moulant ? »

Elle lui bouscula l'épaule, le faisant reculer un peu plus que prévu, avant de se tourner pour attraper son manteau. « Je vous l'ai dit, Booth… je ne l'ai pas choisie ; c'est Angela qui l'a fait. »

_Et il avait choisi la robe à Vegas._

« Vous savez, Bones, vous devriez vraiment laisser les autres vous habiller plus souvent. »

Elle regarda son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les 12 nouveaux textos venant d'Angela. « Je pense que je réussis bien moi-même, Booth. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que… une fois de temps en temps, c'est bien de pouvoir… » réalisant qu'il avait perdu son attention, Booth regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'écran. « Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? »

Elle glissa rapidement le téléphone dans son manteau, prenant garde de ne pas le regarder. « C'est, euh… rien. On ne doit pas aller à un mariage ? »

« Très bien. » Il attrapa les clés et sortit de la pièce, quand à mi-chemin de l'ascenseur il se rendit compte que quelque chose manquait. Confus, il se retourna pour voir Brennan, qui se mordillait la lèvre en réajustant sa robe sur le seuil de la porte.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, trottinant vers elle. « Allez, Bones… vous allez nous mettre en retard. »

Brennan leva les yeux de la robe, ouvrant la bouche alors qu'il prenait son bras et commençait à la tirer. Elle tapa sa main, trottant pour rester à côté de lui, mais souriant. Quand une tape particulièrement bien placée le força à relâcher son étreinte, et que sa main eût retrouvé le chemin du bas de son dos, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être le mariage ne serait pas si terrible après tout.

_Et peut-être qu'Angela avait choisi la bonne robe._


	29. Chapter 29

_Voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire._

Chapitre 29 – Le mariage

_- Aller ensemble au mariage de l'Agent Stanfield et à la réception _

Quand vient le sujet des mariages, il n'y a pas 2 perspectives identiques. Nous voyons tous les festivités avec différents degrés d'acceptation et de compréhension, et selon notre position dans le problème, nous pouvons le voir comme une misérable infortune plutôt que comme un évènement méritant une célébration. La seule chose que chaque membre de notre société a en commun quand vient le sujet matrimonial est que, que ce soit bienvenu ou pas, c'est un rite culturel que nous ne pouvons ignorer.

Ayant accepté ce caractère anthropologiquement inéluctable, Brennan était assis au fond d'une église bondée, regardant le prêtre et se demandant combien de personnes comprenaient réellement ce qui se passait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se tourna vers son partenaire, qui était assis à côté d'elle avec les yeux fixés sur les mariés, et tapota son épaule.

« Booth… »

« Pas le moment, Bones » répondit-il entre ses dents.

Après lui avoir lancé un froncement de sourcils, elle regarda la foule silencieuse, expirant doucement en hochant la tête. Puis, après un moment de silence respectueux, elle se pencha vers son partenaire et recommença à parler, plus doucement cette fois.

« De quoi parle le prêtre ? »

Booth regardait devant lui avec détermination, et dit à voix basse : « Peut-être que si vous écoutiez, vous le comprendriez. »

Après avoir fixé son profil avec un regard plein de colère, Brennan fixa son attention sur le même point que lui.

Même si elle ne comprenait qu'une petite partie de ce que le prêtre disait, les grands sourires sur les visages du couple en face d'eux lui disaient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Assis à côté d'elle, Booth se souriait à lui-même et alors qu'elle le regardait, Brennan ne put s'empêcher de penser que même s'il comprenait les références à la Bible qu'ils entendaient, il ne souriait pas à cause de ce que le prêtre disait.

Après avoir laissé ses yeux se poser un moment sur son partenaire, Brennan tourna son attention vers l'autel, sa perspective de la cérémonie complètement modifiée.

…

Booth se tourna pour prendre un autre verre sur le plateau qui passait, envoyant un sourire satisfait à sa partenaire alors qu'il indiquait fièrement son trophée. Prenant une gorgée, il revint vers l'endroit d'où ils observaient l'activité de la réception, à côté des hors-d'œuvre au fond de la salle.

Booth soupira, s'appuyant sur la table et la faisant d'affaisser de quelques centimètres.

« Vous savez, Bones… vous devriez vraiment apprendre comment faire la fête. »

Elle lui lança un mélange confus de sourire et de froncement de sourcils. « … Quoi ? »

Il posa son verre et se mit à côté d'elle, indiquant la foule qui dansait en face d'eux. « Eh bien, regardez autour de vous, Bones… une salle pleine de gens et de cultures que vous pouvez observer, et vous êtes coincée là, à côté des petits pains au fromage. »

« En fait je suis là pour les soufflés au jalapeno, mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Allez, Bones… vous avez dit que vous vouliez mieux comprendre les mariages, c'est l'occasion. Il est temps d'en faire l'expérience ; vous savez… faites ce que les gens font. » Il lui envoya un sourire, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, Booth… vider le bar et danser sur une table ? »

« Non… » il se pencha vers elle. « Mais danser ce serait un bon début. »

Elle rit nerveusement. « Je… ne peux pas danser. »

« Pourquoi pas? Allez, venez… je promets de danser aussi mal que vous. »

« Je ne danse pas si mal, Booth. »

Il leva les mains. « Hey, moi, ce que j'en dis… je ne juge pas. »

Après un moment, elle leva les yeux au ciel, souriant légèrement, avant de tender la main et d'attraper celle de Booth. Il lui sourit en coin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse, et ils commençaient tout juste à se joindre à la foule qui se tortillait quand les lumières baissèrent et la musique ralentit. Booth eut l'air d'un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture en regardant sa main maintenant enlacée à celle de sa partenaire.

La bouche de Brennan s'ouvrit légèrement et elle regarda ailleurs, mais ne s'éloigna pas. Réalisant qu'il avait une décision à prendre, Booth regarda nerveusement autour de lui les couples heureux qui tournaient en s'ajustant au changement de tempo. Se préparant psychologiquement, il serra la main de sa partenaire, la faisant regarder vers lui. Après un moment, il se força à sourire.

« Eh bien… on danse ou quoi ? »

Elle fit un sourire en coin et, expirant, elle s'approcha de lui, sentant son souffle dans son oreille alors qu'elle mettait la main sur son épaule. Ils commencèrent à bouger, évitant le regard de l'autre, mais alors que la musique les poussait, leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus naturels et les gens qui les entouraient semblèrent disparaître ; c'était juste eux deux, comme toujours.

Brennan sentit la main de Booth se glisser autour de sa taille vers le bas de son dos, où elle resta, la tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop proche pour voir son visage. Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva presque sur son épaule, au-dessus de laquelle elle pouvait voir une autre femme poser confortablement sa tête sur son compagnon. La poitrine serrée, Brennan regarda encore l'épaule, ressentant soudain l'envie pressante de poser son menton dessus. Elle regarda l'oreille de Booth, la seule partie de son visage qu'elle pouvait encore voir, avant de fixer son regard sur l'épaule.

_Allez, Bones… faites ce que les gens font._

Se mordillant la lèvre, elle baissa doucement la tête jusqu'à le toucher. Après un moment, son appréhension disparut et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle posait complètement son menton sur son épaule, son bras venant se mettre dans son dos. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Booth réalisa qu'ils étaient soudain passés de la danse à l'étreinte, mais, alors qu'il sentait sa partenaire se fondre en lui, il décida qu'il aimait mieux cela de toute façon. Sa seule plainte était que, après les quelques semaines difficiles auxquelles ils avaient été confrontés, ils n'en soient pas venus là plus tôt.

_Fait : La tête de Brennan correspond parfaitement à l'épaule de Booth._

…

Brennan et Booth s'affalèrent sur des chaises sur le bord de la piste de danse, respirant difficilement en se souriant.

« Bon Dieu, Bones… je n'ai pas dansé comme ça depuis des années. »

Elle rit, posant sa joue sur sa main. « Je n'avais jamais dansé comme ça. Est-ce que mes pieds sont supposés me faire autant mal ? »

Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand une voix inconnue l'interrompit derrière lui.

« Pourquoi vous ne laissez pas Booth vous régler ça… il fait des supers massages de pieds. »

Le visage de Booth se fendit d'un large sourire alors qu'il se levait et se tournait pour étreindre l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Charlie ! Comment ça va ? »

« Eh bien, je viens juste de me marier, non? »

« Félicitations, mec… Karen a l'air super. »

L'Agent Stanfield haussa les épaules. « Ouais, elle est bien… et presque aussi bonne danseuse que ta petite amie. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Brennan, lui tendant la main. « Charlie Stanfield, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Charlie. »

Elle lui serra la main, regardant Booth, mal à l'aise. « Ravie de vous rencontrer, Charlie… et je ne suis pas sa petite amie. »

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, mettant les mains dans ses poches et levant les sourcils. « … Pardon. »

Booth fronça les sourcils, mais Charlie reprit avant qu'il ait une chance de dire quoi que ce soit. « Hey, je devrais retourner à la réception, mais c'était bien de te voir, Booth. Karen et moi serions heureux de vous avoir tous les deux à dîner… c'est-à-dire, une fois que vous aurez défini le statut de votre relation. »

Brennan ouvrit la bouche, mais en un clin d'œil l'Agent Stanfield était parti. Levant les sourcils, elle se tourna vers Booth, se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

« Je l'ai trouvé extrêmement condescendant. »

« Ah, allez, Bones… il ne faisait que plaisanter. Et puis… » il lui envoya un sourire. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de participer à un rituel… social… de mariage… peu importe. »

Elle toussa alors qu'il la tirait de la chaise. « Quoi… plus que danser avec vous ? »

« Ouais. » Il la guida vers l'autre bout de la salle, où une foule de femmes commençait à se former en face de l'estrade, avant de se tourner vers elle. « … Vous allez attraper le bouquet. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et elle essaya de récupérer son bras. « Quoi ? Booth ! Je ne crois même pas en cela! »

Il la laissa parmi les femmes qui criaient, se tournant pour lui sourire encore une fois. « Bonne chance, Bones… essayez de ne pas vous faire piétiner. »

« Qu… ? Booth ! Où allez-vous? »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder alors qu'elle était aspirée dans la foule excitée, mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Notant dans son esprit de se venger plus tard, elle se tourna vers la salle juste quand quelque chose volait vers elle. Grâce à ses réflexes, Brennan attrapa rapidement l'objet avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur son visage. C'est seulement une fois qu'elle l'eut fermement en main qu'elle réalisa que c'était le bouquet.

Booth fit son chemin à travers la foule, riant en voyant son expression choquée alors qu'elle regardait l'objet dans sa main.

« Hey, Bones… vous l'avez attrapé ! »

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un second objet vint de l'estrade, se dirigeant vers la tête de Booth. L'expression taquine de Booth fondit alors que Brennan tendait le bras et lui tendait l'objet. Il regarda la jarretière qui l'avait frappé, et ses dents se serrèrent.

Brennan fronça les sourcils en voyant son expression abasourdie. « Quoi… Booth, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Booth se tourna doucement vers l'estrade, d'où le marié les regardait en riant. Quand il capta le regard de Booth, il haussa les épaules. Après un moment, Brennan tapota l'épaule de Booth, répétant sa question.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Euh… cela dépend du mariage, mais en général cela veut dire… »

Un cri venu de la foule le coupa. « Tu dois l'embrasser, mec ! »

Booth grimaça. « Oui, c'est ça… Ecoutez, Bones, si vous ne voulez pas… »

« Non, Booth, c'est bon… cela va m'aider à observer la culture associée aux mariages. »

_Rationaliser, encore._

« Et puis » elle baissa la voix jusqu'à ce que lui seul puisse l'entendre. «… vous l'avez fait pour moi à Noël. »

La réflexion de Booth sur cette partie de leur relation fut perturbée quand le garçon d'honneur à côté de lui lui bouscula l'épaule, levant un sourcil plein de sens. « Ecoute, mec… tu l'embrasses, ou je le fais. »

Avalant difficilement, Booth se tourna vers Brennan, et l'air se coinça quelque part dans sa gorge. Son visage trahissait la même excitation nerveuse que dans son bureau à Noël, et alors qu'elle s'approchait avec hésitation, il se retrouva à faire une rationalisation de dernière minute.

Booth regarda ses lèvres, s'assurant nerveusement qu'il n'allait pas les manquer en se penchant. Son nez frotta doucement le soin, et Brennan sentit ses yeux se fermer alors que leurs bouches se touchaient.

_Oh._

Pendant un moment, tous deux furent trop choqués pour faire plus que rester ainsi. Puis, on ne sait comment, la main de Booth atterrit sur la courbe de sa taille, et soudain elle la sentit la tirer vers lui. Libérant l'air qu'elle avait retenu inconsciemment, elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, se laissant aller sur lui alors que ses lèvres commençaient à se séparer.

Booth avait compté sept paquebots au moment où ils se séparèrent. Il y eut un bruit de succion embarrassant, et tous deux essayèrent de cacher leur sourire avant de regarder l'autre. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin, leurs joues rougirent.

Regardant tout autour à la recherche de quelque chose pour se distraire, Booth baissa les yeux vers la jarretière pour l'examiner. Réalisant soudain ce que les gens dans sa position doivent faire avec cette jarretière, son visage pâlit et ses yeux de déplacèrent nerveusement vers les jambes de Brennan, couvertes seulement jusqu'aux genoux par sa robe. Avalant difficilement, il l'éloigna de lui.

« Euh… on n'a pas besoin de ça. » Il glissa rapidement l'intrus dans les mains d'un homme qui passait, le tapant sur l'épaule. « Prends ça, mec. »

Booth ignora l'expression confuse de l'homme et refixa son attention sur Brennan qui le regardait avec le même égarement. Regardant autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait la distraire, il entendit la musique reprendre, et un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il revenait sur sa partenaire.

« Hey, Bones… vous voulez danser ? »

…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 – Le commencement

Brennan mit son dernier T-shirt en boule dans son sac et le ferma avant de se tourner pour faire face à Booth. Il mit les mains sur ses hanches, expirant doucement alors qu'il regardait la chambre maintenant vide.

« Wow, Bones… vous savez, cet endroit va me manquer en fin de compte. »

Ses sourcils se levèrent. « Les bretzels étaient étonnants. »

« Ha… » Il la pointa du doigt d'un air triomphal, souriant largement. « Je vous l'avais dit. Vous savez, Bones, vous devriez vraiment avoir plus confiance en moi. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête alors qu'elle se retournait vers son sac. « Le mini bar était très bien aussi ; je pourrais vraiment m'habituer aux mariages. »

Booth vint à côté d'elle, bousculant doucement son épaule de la sienne. « On commence à changer d'avis, Bones ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire gêné. « Booth… »

Il la regarda un moment avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de se tourner pour attraper leurs sacs. « Oui, très bien… on bouge, sinon on va être en retard pour notre dernier rendez-vous avec Sweets. »

Brennan fut momentanément distraite par son soudain changement d'attitude, mais elle fut rapidement de nouveau distraite quand il prit son sac. « Qu… ? » Elle trotta derrière lui, la bouche ouverte pour protester. « Booth ! Pourquoi prenez-vous mon sac ? »

Il se tourna pour lui faire face. « Parce que je suis l'homme, ici, Bones, OK ?... Pas vous. Vous savez, un de ces jours, vous devriez simplement l'accepter. »

Leur discussion devint inaudible alors qu'il fermait la lourde porte de la chambre derrière eux, et la suite vide fut soudain plongée dans le silence.

…

Comme la discussion les avait aidés à libérer la tension créée par la soirée précédente, aussitôt qu'ils furent dans la voiture, Booth et Brennan plongèrent dans le silence alors que le plein sens de leur départ commençait à leur apparaître. Ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble de toute manière, mais bien qu'il semblait que très peu de choses avaient changé depuis le début de l'étude, le fait que les choses allaient revenir comme elles l'étaient auparavant ne leur semblait pas suffisant.

Si cela n'était pas assez pour leur faire garder le silence, la perspective de leur séparation l'était définitivement. Même si Brennan voulait croire que Sweets n'avait jamais eu l'intention de les séparer, quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait été très sérieux quand il avait annoncé la seconde phase de l'étude. Soupirant, elle se réajusta dans son siège, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cela la dérangeait autant.

_Regarde les faits._

Booth regarda Brennan du coin de l'œil, et même si cela limitait sa vue, l'expression déterminée de son visage lui disait qu'elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Se forçant à revenir sur la route, il s'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait interrompre ses pensées, même s'il était presque certain de savoir exactement ce qui la gênait. Dans une tentative de se calmer, il se rappela que c'était quelque chose auquel elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Agrippant le volant avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire, Booth ne put s'empêcher de penser que pour quelqu'un dont l'esprit fonctionnait d'habitude à une vitesse incroyable, cela lui prenait vraiment du temps.

…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tous deux entraient, mal à l'aise, dans le bureau de Sweets, salués comme toujours par son humeur joviale. Après un moment à observer ses hôtes qui souriaient nerveusement, son propre sourire commença à faiblir.

« Vous n'êtes jamais aussi silencieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Booth soupira d'exaspération. « Ecoutez, Sweets, vous savez ce qui est arrivé. »

Il fronça les sourcils, s'appuyant sur son dossier en une posture de défense. « Comment le saurais-je ? »

« Parce que j'ai vu votre numéro sur le portable de l'Agent Stanfield quand je l'ai emprunté pour vérifier l'heure. Vous voyez, je ne suis peut-être pas autorisé à travailler en ce moment, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus bon dans mon travail. »

Après un moment, Sweets soupira de résignation. « OK, très bien… je l'ai informé de la situation, et il a accepté d'arranger certaines choses d'une manière bénéfique pour l'étude. » Un sourire enfantin apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il se penchait impatiemment. « Ca a marché ? »

Booth et Brennan se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, le premier ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se réajuster dans son siège. Fronçant les sourcils en voyant ce manque de support, Brennan se tourna vers Sweets, en lançant tout de même quelques regards vers Booth alors qu'elle s'aventurait dans une explication.

« Booth et moi… » Elle s'arrêta, fronçant encore les sourcils alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus encore dans sa chaise. « Booth et moi sommes conscients des limites de notre partenariat, et le baiser était purement… » A ce moment, il commença à toussoter. « … cérémonial. »

Sweets prit un moment, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre avec excitation. « Agent Booth, vous semblez gêné. Pourquoi cela ? »

Booth semblait être pris dans l'action de s'enterrer dans sa chaise quand Sweets lui parla, et cela lui prit un moment avant de se rendre compte que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait.

« Quoi ? Hey, non… je suis totalement à l'aise. Je, euh… » il regarda Brennan nerveusement, avant de se forcer à sourire et de se tourner vers Sweets. « …jolie chaise. »

Sweets fronça les sourcils, mais réussit à passer outre rapidement. « Donc vous dites que c'était purement cérémonial ? Pas une partie de vous ne l'a apprécié ? »

Quand ils le regardèrent sans rien dire, il leva les mains, exaspéré. « Oh, allez ! »

Brennan regarda Booth, qui regardait toujours résolument devant lui, avant de s'exclamer : « Dr Sweets, est-ce que le FBI ne voudrait pas nous séparer, plutôt que nous garder ensemble ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous insistez autant pour que nous nous aimions. »

Sweets essaya de ne pas montrer la frustration dans sa voix. « Parce que, Dr Brennan, vous vous aimez, et plus tôt vous l'admettez, plus tôt nous pourrons essayer d'intégrer cette nouvelle relation dans votre relation professionnelle actuelle. »

Brennan ouvrit la bouche, mais comme elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se rassit et croisa résolument les bras. Sweets regarda tour à tour son regard déterminé et glacial et celui, absent, de Booth, et décida qu'il ne pouvait en tirer rien d'autre : il était temps de tester sa théorie.

« Bien, vous deux… la phase 1 de cette étude est officiellement terminée, il est maintenant temps de commencer la phase 2. » Cela sembla capter l'attention de Booth et Brennan, et quand il continua, sa voix était plus confiante. « Si votre relation est strictement professionnelle comme vous le dites, alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ne plus vous voir qu'au travail. Pour la prochaine semaine, vous serez séparés, sauf le temps que vous passez ensemble au Jeffersonian, qui sera limité puisque vous serez assignés à des affaires différentes. »

« Assignez Zack comme mon anthropologue judiciaire, Sweets, et je vous jure que je vous tue. »

Ils savaient tous deux que cela allait arriver, mais c'était quand même fort. Sweets éleva la voix au-dessus de la soudaine explosion de protestations de Brennan et de menaces de Booth, se protégeant d'un bras au cas où l'un d'entre eux ferait un geste.

« _Il y a_ une seconde option. »

La mâchoire de Booth était serrée alors qu'il lançait un regard menaçant à Booth. « Eh bien, maintenant semble être un bon moment pour nous en faire part, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Sweets se prépara mentalement à un autre impact. « Vous pouvez… admettre que vous avez une connexion émotionnelle plus profonde que celle de simples collègues, et nous pouvons travailler sur votre relation dans ce contexte plutôt que de vous séparer. »

Au lieu de rendre leurs protestations encore plus bruyantes, cette révélation sembla choquer Booth et Brennan et les força au silence. Sautant sur l'occasion de s'exprimer entièrement, Sweets continua, son sourire commençant à revenir. « Ecoutez… cette étude a réellement prouvé que vous pouvez continuer à réussir professionnellement avec une relation personnelle plus forte, donc il n'y a rien qui vous retienne, à part vous-mêmes. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'était le sujet de tout cela ? Vous nous avez dit que vous utilisiez cette étude pour aider les autres partenariats comme le nôtre. »

Sweets toussota. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Dr Brennan, votre partenariat est… assez unique. » Il soupira. « Ecoutez, j'ai su à la minute où je vous ai rencontrés que vous finiriez ensemble, et que vous et votre partenariat ne vous en porteriez que mieux. Le but de cette étude n'était pas de m'en convaincre ; c'était de le prouver au FBI. De cette manière, lorsqu'enfin vous le découvrirez, rien ne se mettra en travers de votre chemin. »

Booth regarda nerveusement Brennan, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Pendant un moment, elle sembla incapable de bouger, mais aussitôt qu'elle eut retrouvé ses repères, elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Oubliant soudain Sweets, Booth bondit sur ses pieds et la suivit, se mettant à courir quand il l'entendit accélérer dans les escaliers.

Brennan fut enveloppée de l'air froid au moment où elle passa la porte. Elle ralentit et essayant de se réorienter et d'observer objectivement la situation. Aussi difficile que cela fût de rester émotionnellement détachée, elle essayait de garder la tête assez froide pour trouver ce qui la rendait si peu sûre d'elle.

_Il manque quelque chose._

La porte claqua quelque part à sa gauche, et elle leva les yeux pour voir Booth s'approcher d'elle. Même dans la semi-obscurité, elle vit que quelque chose le gênait, mais il sembla se détendre quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était encore là.

Il ralentit près d'elle, un peu essoufflé. « Ecoutez… la prochaine fois que vous faites ça, prévenez-moi. »

« Je… » Elle expira profondément « … désolée. J'avais juste besoin d'air. »

Il prit un moment pour compter les craquelures dans les pavés, avant de lever les yeux sur elle. « Hey, à propos de ce que Sweets a dit… »

« Nous… ne sommes pas obligés de parler de cela, Booth. »

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes en colère contre lui, Bones, mais… »

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. J'ai juste… j'espère qu'il sera franc avec nous, c'est tout. »

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec vous et moi. Je… ne veux pas que ça soit bizarre ou autre chose. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement. « Donc vous dites que vous pensez que Sweets a tort ? »

Cette question sembla prendre Booth par surprise, mais il reprit rapidement contenance. « En tout cas vous devez le pensez, sinon vous n'auriez pas jailli du bureau comme ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas _jailli_, Booth. »

Booth toussota. « Vous êtes passée de zéro à six en une demi-seconde Bones; ce n'est pas exactement un vote de confiance pour le gars."

Elle continua à froncer les sourcils. « Zéro à six ? »

Il la regarda, exaspéré. « Ca vient des courses de voitures, Bones, OK ? Simplement… peu importe. Le problème est que nous n'avons pas à changer juste parce qu'un gamin de 12 ans qui s'ennuyait de ses Playmobil a décidé de jouer avec, vous voyez… _des vraies gens_. »

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne semblait pas très convaincu lui-même, et pour la première fois, elle arrêta d'essayer de comprendre comment _elle_ se sentait et commença à se demander ce que _lui_ ressentait. La raison pour laquelle elle avait autant de mal à penser à ce qu'il représentait pour elle était qu'elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, et c'était une question difficile à poser.

Ils avaient on ne sait comment réussi à descendre les marches, et alors qu'ils approchaient d'un banc, Brennan plongea dessus. Booth se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, soupirant alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, la voix douce.

« Ils vont nous séparer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas si je tue Sweets. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. « Booth… je suis sérieuse. »

« Oui, eh bien… moi aussi. «

Elle leva les yeux vers la lumière en clignant des paupières. « On ne devrait probablement pas être si durs avec lui. »

« Ouais… » Booth grimaça « C'est juste un gamin. »

« Et il a souvent raison. »

« … Pour un gamin. »

Brennan se pencha en souriant légèrement. « Vous savez, malgré tous ces mensonges et cette manipulation… j'ai en quelque sorte apprécié cette étude. »

« Ouais… » Il se tourna vers elle, le coin de sa bouche se levant. « Moi aussi. »

Elle fut soudain consciente que leurs épaules se touchaient, mais elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. « … et vos ronflements vont me manquer. »

Il prit un moment. « … Je pourrais dire que vous devenez sarcastique, mais je ne pense pas que… »

« Le rythme des ronflement m'aide à m'endormir. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je trouve cela apaisant. »

« Oui, eh bien… je vais vous dire ce qui va me manquer: votre après-shampooing. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il sourit. « Doux et soyeux. »

« Booth ! Vous avez volé mon après-shampooing ? »

« Ouais, ben, vous avez volé mon pyjama, donc j'ai pensé, vous savez… que nous avions passé cette étape. »

Elle secoua la tête, souriant. « Vous savez, vous allez me manquer la semaine prochaine. »

Il se tourna vers elle, lui lançant un demi-sourire. « Oui… vous aussi… Mais, hey… c'est seulement une semaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et ensuite tout redeviendra normal. » Elle n'avait pas l'intention de paraître si déçue, mais c'est ainsi qu'il l'entendit.

Son sourire faiblit. « Oui… vous au labo, moi sur le terrain. »

« Oui. La manière dont c'est suppose être. »

«… Oui. »

Brennan capta son regard, son expression trahissant toute la déception qu'elle ne pouvait traduire à voix haute. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû détourner les yeux plus tôt, mais son estomac tressautait, et il était assis si près, et elle pensait qu'elle sentait sa main sur les siennes, donc elle le fixa. C'est à ce moment qu'ils prirent la décision silencieuse de ne pas revenir en arrière. Cette fois, quand Booth se pencha, et que les yeux de Brennan se fermèrent, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu les arrêter.

…

_Voilà, c'est terminé. Une longue histoire pour en arriver là, vous allez me dire. C'est vrai, mais tout est dit. Et puis je pense qu'on est resté à peu près fidèle aux personnages._

_Je remercie encore Coffeetalk qui a écrit cette fic en anglais et m'a permise de la traduire. En espérant qu'elle vous ait plu… Joyeux Noël._


End file.
